Jeunes amours
by ewanna
Summary: Il est japonais, s'appelle Takeshi et c'est le p'tit gars de toute une génération en or. Elle est allemande, s'appelle Marie et c'est la soeur du célébrissime Kaiser. Leurs points communs ? Le foot, d'être les benjamens du groupe et...peut-être plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : ewanna  
**Titre** : Jeunes amours  
**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Captain Tsubasa appartiennent à leur auteur, Yôichi Takahashi-san. Les autres sont à moi...  
**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : _Il est japonais, s'appelle Takeshi et c'est le «p'tit gars » de toute une génération en or. Elle est allemande, s'appelle Marie et c'est la soeur du célébrissime Kaiser. _  
_Leurs points communs ? D'être les benjamins du groupe ? apparemment... D'être liés par le foot ? assurément...De s'aimer ? peut-être...à voir..._

_Leur plus gros problème ? Karl-Heinz ?...ah oui ! certainement !_

* * *

Allemagne.

La saison de Bundesliga touchait à sa fin. Le Bayern venait de remporter une nouvelle fois la coupe, écrasant d'insolence ses adversaires. L'équipe s'était considérablement renforcée en défense avec l'arrivée en début de saison du gardien japonais Genzô Wakabayashi, lui ayant ainsi permis de se concentrer davantage en attaque, là où le jeune prodige Karl-Heinz Schneider avait laissé parler tout son talent.

Le Bayern de Munich était devenu une affaire de famille pour les Schneider. Karl, le fils, en était le capitaine indiscutable et indiscuté, et Franck, le père, l'entraîneur « sorcier » qui, depuis son arrivée dans le club, avait su guider cette équipe vers les sommets du championnat sans jamais plus les quitter.

En déménageant à Munich, Franck Schneider avait fait mieux que guider l'équipe du Bayern vers la gloire. Il avait réussi à sauver son couple, sauver son foyer après plusieurs années difficiles durant lesquelles lui et sa femme s'étaient séparés...Et cette séparation avait profondément chagriné et meurtri leur fils qui n'avait eu alors pour seule confidente et seul soutien que sa jeune sœur Marie. Marie, qui avait toujours été présente pour lui, toujours été la première de ses supportrices. Qui le suivait dans tous ses déplacements, et qui aurait toujours une place privilégiée dans le cœur de son grand frère...

Aujourd'hui âgée de dix-sept ans, la jeune fille arrivait à mener une existence aussi « normale » que pouvait se faire. Car s'appeler Schneider n'était pas rare en Allemagne, mais dès ses liens de parenté avec le footballeur star révélés, Marie se retrouvait immanquablement harcelée de nouvelles personnes intéressées ou jalouses...voir les deux ! Fort heureusement, au lycée, elle avait su s'entourer depuis plusieurs années déjà, d'amies en qui elle savait pouvoir avoir confiance. Mais seulement d'amies, pas d'amis...

Quant à ses relations avec les garçons, elles étaient pour le moins particulières. Bien sûr, Marie avait déjà flirté, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir l'air trop cruche...mais juste comme ça. Jamais son cœur ne s'était encore amouraché. Les garçons ne l'inspiraient pas. Elle les trouvait fades, inintéressants à côté de son frère. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux ! Sa meilleure amie avait bien tenté de jouer la psychologue en lui expliquant que l'amour qu'elle nourrissait pour son frère était bien différent de celui qu'elle éprouverait normalement un jour pour un petit-ami, mais...Et histoire de mettre en application cette théorie, il y avait justement eu cette année-là dans la classe de la jeune allemande, un éphèbe sur lequel toutes les filles avaient craqué. Enfin, toutes les filles ? non...Ce garçon se révéla, en plus, être un amoureux transit qui avait patiemment attendu Marie en espérant que...et bien, que rien du tout ! La jeune fille avait horreur qu'on lui coure après – ça ne pouvait être que de l'intérêt – mais, comme il était également hors de question qu'elle fasse le premier pas, cela posait toujours problème.

Pourtant, les garçons avaient volontiers envie de l'aborder - qu'ils connaissent ou non son nom de famille d'ailleurs...

Plutôt petite, cette jolie blonde avait les mêmes yeux bleus que son frère. Autrefois coiffée avec deux nattes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses cheveux étaient à présent lâchés, telle une cascade d'or tombant jusqu'au bas du dos. Marie avait un charme qui ne laissait pas indifférent mais dont elle n'avait encore jamais eu envie de se servir...

* * *

L'histoire commence en ce début de vacances d'été.

Les entraînements touchaient à leur fin mais le jeu n'était pas mort pour autant. Une tournée asiatique était programmée pour l'équipe du Bayern durant la trêve estivale. Plusieurs autres destinations avaient été également envisagées, mais en clin d'œil à son gardien miraculeux, Franck Schneider avait opté pour l'Asie.

Ce soir-là à table, Schneider père et fils avaient donc annoncé tout sourire qu'ils s'envoleraient d'ici une quinzaine de jours pour un voyage qui les mènerait à l'autre bout du monde. Cette annonce ne laissa pas la jeune sœur indifférente...

- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en dévisageant les deux protagonistes. Et nous – sous-entendant sa mère et elle-même – on peut venir aussi ?

Son père et sa mère se regardèrent en silence et se sourirent.

- C'est ce qu'il était prévu, avoua sa mère doucement.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit alors ? demanda Marie qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Il fallait d'abord que ton père commence par en parler et ensuite, voir si tu avais envie ou non de faire parti du voyage...expliqua la femme. Mais tu as été plus rapide pour t'exprimer sur la question que moi pour te demander si cela te plairait...

- Comme si la réponse n'était pas évidente depuis le début, commenta Karl en levant les yeux de consternation et en souriant à sa sœur

A croire que leurs parents n'avaient pas encore compris le mode de fonctionnement de leurs enfants...

- Tu ne devais pas sortir avec Genzô toi ce soir ? demanda un peu sèchement Franck à son fils, histoire de mettre un terme aux propos toujours aussi plaisants du jeune homme.

- Oui...je devais, dit Karl. Sauf qu'ils retransmettent la finale de la World Youth sur une chaîne câblée japonaise, et que notre cher Genzô ne raterait ça pour rien au monde !

Regardant sa montre, le garçon se mit soudain à engloutir tout ce qu'il avait dans son assiette sous le regard médusé de ses parents, et sortit de table avant même que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de faire un commentaire.

- Mais où vas-tu ? réussit à placer sa mère alors que Karl venait de lui poser un bisous sur la joue en guise de « bonsoir ».

- Ben...je viens de vous le dire, dit Karl surpris qu'on lui pose cette question. Voir la finale de la World Youth chez Genzô !

- Qui joue au fait ? s'intéressa Marie.

- Japon-Brésil...ça ne vous rappelle rien ? lança Karl avec un clin d'œil à l'assistance avant de partir dans un courant d'air.

* * *

Déjouant tous les pronostics qui ne lui prédisaient pas une longue vie dans ce championnat si disputé, cette jeune équipe du Japon avait réussi à atteindre la tant convoitée place en finale face à celui qui resterait à jamais considéré comme le roi du football : le Brésil.

Ce championnat, certes relevé, l'était cependant moins qu'il y a deux ans, lorsque s'étaient affrontés ceux que les médias avaient si justement surnommés « la génération en or » - et cela pas seulement pour le Japon. Beaucoup de joueurs au talent exceptionnel étaient apparus sur la scène internationale en cette période mémorable. Et il n'était pas rare aujourd'hui de retrouver des noms familiers dans les plus grandes équipes européennes, mais chacun ayant grandi et étant dorénavant trop « vieux » pour participer à cette compétition des moins de dix-neuf ans.

Tous trop vieux ? Non. En tout cas, pour ceux qui avaient suivi les exploits de l'équipe nationale japonaise de l'époque où évoluaient les Wakabayashi, Hyûga et autres Ohzora, un nom ressortait en commun avec celle d'aujourd'hui : celui du capitaine de la formation qui disputait ce soir la finale, Takeshi Sawada.

Certes moins médiatique que ses illustres partenaires de jeu, le jeune Takeshi n'en était pas moins un joueur essentiel qui brillait par la sobriété et l'efficacité de son jeu pur, technique et bougrement efficace.

Âgé de dix-huit ans, Takeshi, à jamais appelé « P'tit gars » par ses amis en référence à sa taille et au fait qu'il ait très tôt fait parler de lui lors d'un certain championnat national benjamin au Japon, arrivait à merveilleusement – pour ne pas dire magiquement – concilier une vie de lycéen (dans le très célèbre et réputé lycée Toho) et de footballeur de haut-niveau - le jeune homme ayant intégré un club professionnel plutôt bien côté en J-League cette saison.

Éternel lieutenant de Hyûga, dont il était également l'un des rares et meilleurs amis (et le seul à la connaissance de beaucoup à avoir un minimum d'influence sur le fougueux joueur), le jeune homme ne vivait plus que pour et par le football depuis déjà bien longtemps. Et il faut avouer qu'avec un emploi du temps de ministre comme le sien, si ça n'avait été le cas, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il aurait raccroché ses crampons !

Takeshi s'était retrouvé propulsé capitaine de l'équipe Toho en même temps que celui de l'équipe nationale. Tout cela lui conféra alors autant de responsabilités que de popularité, et ceci, aussi bien auprès des garçons que des filles - qui se déchaînaient littéralement quand elles avaient le bonheur de pouvoir approcher leur coqueluche ! Son côté « gentil garçon », son accessibilité, mais surtout le fait qu'il soit qualifié de « mignon » par beaucoup d'entre elles, le rendait encore plus apprécié.

Mais malgré les taquineries, bien inoffensives, de ses amis et collègues de jeu au sujet de toutes les opportunités sentimentales qui s'offraient à lui, Takeshi n'en avait cure. D'abord il n'avait pas le temps de s'y intéresser, ensuite il connaissait la plupart de ces demoiselles trop bien pour pouvoir être surpris et attiré par l'une d'elles. Et pour finir, il ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un pourrait un jour le détourner de sa passion...

Comment ? Grâce au foot pardi !

* * *

Bonjour !

Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que je vous retrouverai au prochain chapitre.  
Bonne continuation et à bientôt !


	2. chap2

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Alors, concernant ce deuxième chapitre, il y a de la mise en place. Même si beaucoup connaissent les protagonistes, j'installe progressivement tout le monde pour les situer dans l'histoire - tous n'ayant pas le même rôle à jouer et comme ce n'est pas non-plus un huis clos...**_

_**Là-dessus, bonne continuation à tous ! À bientôt !**_

Genzô en avait été insupportable de suffisance.

Non seulement _son_ équipe avait sorti l'Allemagne en demi-finale (beau pied de nez à son capitaine), mais en plus, elle avait remporté pour la seconde édition consécutive, et à l'immense surprise générale, la World Youth. Le trophée était donc retourné une fois de plus au pays du Soleil Levant, là où il était déjà exposé depuis deux ans - ramené fièrement par une équipe encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Dès l'aéroport, le ton fut donné. L'accueil réservé aux nouveaux champions du monde par une petite partie seulement des très nombreux supporters qui avaient vibré au rythme de la compétition, et qui étaient présents à ce moment là, fut chaleureux, enthousiaste, exubérant.

L'exubérance...voilà bien un trait de caractère que n'avait pas le capitaine de l'équipe, mais qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de se plier de bon cœur à l'exercice de la conférence de presse. Accompagné de l'entraîneur de la sélection, Tatsuo Mikami, Takeshi se prêta ainsi au jeu des questions.

Alors que le jeune homme répondait avec plus ou moins d'aisance aux demandes qui se voulaient parfois sportives, parfois personnelles ou carrément hors-sujet, Mikami constata avec joie à quel point Takeshi avait évolué en l'espace du peu de temps qu'avait duré cette compétition, et ô combien il avait eu raison de lui confier ce poste stratégique de capitaine. Il connaissait le garçon depuis de nombreuses années, ce qui lui avait permis de mesurer ses progrès en matière de football pur mais également en matière de comportement. Quand il l'avait rencontré, certes Takeshi était déjà indéniablement doué pour ce sport, mais il vivait à l'époque trop dans l'ombre de celui avec qui il passait également tout son temps : son capitaine de cœur Kojiro Hyûga. Ce n'était pas malsain, c'était juste inhibant pour des capacités que le jeune homme avait en lui et qui ne pouvaient de ce fait, pas s'exprimer.

Et puis cela changea lorsque, la différence d'âge aidant, Takeshi s'était retrouvé « seul » au lycée alors que ses amis-coéquipiers prenaient, eux, la route du professionnalisme. Sa place en équipe nationale était indiscutable, mais Mikami envisagea très rapidement de lui confier également le rôle de chef d'équipe parce qu'il avait suffisamment d'expérience en matière de haut-niveau, suffisamment de capital sympathie auprès des autres joueurs - qui lui avaient accordé spontanément leur confiance - et surtout, il avait ce potentiel, cette force en lui que son entraîneur voulait faire jaillir en le mettant dans une position de meneur...meneur de jeu et meneur d'hommes !

Et ça avait été un pari gagnant. Dans un premier temps, Takeshi avait dû lutter contre lui-même, s'émanciper de toutes ses ombres avec qui il continuait à jouer malgré leur absence sur le terrain, et gagner ainsi formidablement en autonomie et en confiance en lui. Il était enfin parvenu à réaliser qu'il était lui, que personne n'attendait de sa part qu'il se comporte comme tel ou tel joueur et qu'il avait la capacité et les qualités suffisantes pour faire désormais sa route tout seul...et ce, pas uniquement en matière de football...

La conférence de presse terminée, l'équipe monta dans un bus qui les mena à Tokyo où les joueurs furent célébrés, un nouvelle fois, mais de manière plus officielle. Mais cette cérémonie n'était même pas encore terminée que le jeune homme pensait déjà au prochain défi qui l'attendait : remporter une nouvelle et dernière fois le titre national des lycées à la tête de son autre équipe, la Toho. Ensuite, l'année scolaire définitivement terminée, l'équipe du lycée laissée aux bons soins des autres joueurs, Takeshi envisageait de se consacrer pleinement à l'équipe professionnelle qu'il avait récemment rejoint et qui avait eu la complaisance d'accepter qu'il fasse passer en priorité, cette année, ses équipes de « jeunes »...

Les joueurs du Bayern débarquèrent à Narita quelques jours plus tard, un lundi matin. Au programme, ils devaient affronter en l'espace d'une quinzaine de jours, deux équipes de J-League : les Kashima Antlers et les Urawa Red Diamonds.

Afin de préparer au mieux ces rencontres, il était prévu que l'équipe allemande se rende au lycée Toho où elle disposerait deux fois par jour du terrain de football, et à volonté des équipements techniques. Les joueurs logèrent dans un hôtel de grand confort situé au plus près du lycée. C'est là également que Franck Schneider avait réservé une chambre supplémentaire pour son épouse et sa fille.

Les entraînements étant ouverts au public, Marie et sa mère se rendirent dès le lendemain au lycée tokyoïte pour voir comment l'équipe prenait ses marques après un vol si long et un décalage horaire aussi important.

Installées tout comme elle sur l'un des bancs situés aux abords du terrain de football, Marie remarqua la présence de deux filles, deux japonaises, l'une en uniforme et l'autre vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt et jean. Elles n'étaient pas les seules bien sûr – la visite de l'équipe considérée comme la plus forte d'Europe ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent et beaucoup de collégiens et lycéens étaient présents, avides de voir évoluer les joueurs – mais ces deux filles-là avaient la particularité d'avoir attiré immédiatement l'attention de Genzô, puisqu'il alla les saluer dès son arrivée. Pensant qu'il s'agissait certainement de connaissances du gardien japonais, la jeune allemande prit l'initiative d'aller les voir et de se présenter – car malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à sa mère, elle préférait nettement la compagnie de filles de son âge.

Il s'avéra en effet que toutes deux connaissaient bien Genzô. Elles se prénommaient Kumiko et Yukari. Kumiko était approximativement du même âge que Marie - elle était d'ailleurs toujours lycéenne -, quant à Yukari, qui était un peu plus âgée, elle était une toute nouvelle maîtresse de maternelles. Quoi qu'il en fut, les deux japonaises se montrèrent charmantes avec Marie, qu'elles invitèrent à s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Par chance, elles trouvèrent un terrain d'entente avec l'anglais pour pouvoir dialoguer.

- Vous êtes des amies d'enfance de Genzô ? interrogea Marie.

- Non. Nous ne connaissons Wakabayashi-kun que depuis quelques années, répondit Yukari. Nous l'avons rencontré grâce à notre activité de supportrices de l'équipe nationale et de Nankatsu, expliqua-t-elle.

- Nankatsu ?

Marie se demandait bien à quoi correspondait ce terme.

- C'est le nom de l'équipe dans laquelle Wakabayashi-kun jouait quand il était encore au Japon, précisa Kumiko.

- Et c'est aussi la grande rivale de l'équipe de Toho, où nous nous trouvons aujourd'hui, fit observer l'autre japonaise. Depuis plus de dix ans ces deux équipes se retrouvent immanquablement en finale des championnats. Que ce soit en primaire, au collège ou au lycée, y'a rien à faire, ce sont toujours les mêmes...

- Et qui gagne ? s'intéressa Marie.

- Boff...grimaça Kumiko, il faut avouer que depuis quelques années, c'est Toho qui mène la danse...

- Mais il faut préciser aussi qu'à l'époque où tous les « bons » joueurs étaient encore étudiants, c'est Nankatsu qui gagnait, tint à ajouter Yukari comme pour contrebalancer les récents piètres résultats de son équipe. Mais ça fait quelques temps que tous sont soit universitaires, soit passés professionnels...

- ...et le seul joueur rescapé de cette époque joue à Toho alors...

- Mais comme l'année prochaine, il ne sera plus là, se réjouit Yukari, ça équilibrera à nouveau les résultats !

- Oui. Donc autant te dire que nous sommes ici en territoire ennemi ! plaisanta Kumiko. Mais pour pouvoir assister à l'entraînement du Bayern, ça vaut bien la peine de ravaler un peu sa fierté...d'autant plus qu'il est assez exceptionnel que des « étrangers » puissent aller et venir comme ça au sein de l'établissement ! C'est te dire si l'évènement est de taille. N'est-ce pas Yukari-sensei ?

Mais l'autre japonaise préféra rebondir sur autre chose.

- Moui..., en tout cas l'endroit n'est pas si ennemi que ça, n'est-ce pas Kumi-chan...sous-entendit fortement son aînée.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Marie, Yukari feignit d'être discrète,

- Kumi fréquente un des anciens de Toho...et qui joue également en équipe nationale avec Wakabayashi-kun. Un attaquant...

- Yukari-sensei ! s'exclama Kumiko. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons !

- Tu es pourtant toute rouge, fit observer Marie en rigolant - mais sans pour autant vouloir se moquer.

- Non..., tenta vainement de se justifier la jeune japonaise. C'est juste que Kasu-kun est quelqu'un de très gentil et...et...on aime bien discuter ensemble c'est tout.

- C'est tout vraiment ? dit Yukari très sceptique. Menteuse ! Comme si tu ne te languissais pas qu'il y ait la finale pour le retrouver ! Il t'a dit qu'il viendrait !

Kumiko vira au cramoisi – elle était démasquée.

- Quelle finale ? demanda alors Marie.

- La finale du championnat national des lycées, expliqua Kumiko ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet de conversation. Elle doit avoir lieu la semaine prochaine. Et devine entre qui et qui ? Toho et Nankatsu !

- Mais, fit Marie surprise et qui regarda autour d'elle comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose, elle ne s'entraîne pas cette équipe ?

- La Toho ? Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Kumiko en riant. Assez tôt le matin, et le soir il me semble.

- En tout cas, j'espère que la finale ne tombera pas en même temps que le match entre le Bayern et les Kashima, parce que j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir assister à leurs deux rencontres, commenta Yukari. Au fait, lança-t-elle soudain à l'allemande, tu fais parti de l'équipe du Bayern, c'est ça ?

- Pas exactement. Pas officiellement plutôt, se reprit Marie un peu gênée. Mon père en est l'entraîneur...

- Ton père est...mais alors tu es aussi la sœur de Karl-Heinz-san ! s'écria Yukari excitée comme une puce. Quelle chance tu as ! Il est si beau !

- Yukari-sensei ! s'offusqua Kumiko. Tu devrais avoir honte ! Et Ishizaki-kun ?

- Kumi-chan...soupira son amie. Karl-Heinz-san c'est de l'ordre du fantasme, et Ishizaki-kun, du domaine du « on ne peut plus réel » !

Marie ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire devant la tête dépitée de Yukari et celle outrée de Kumiko. Apparemment, le Ishizaki en question devait être l'amoureux de Yukari.

- Mais, dis-nous Marie-san, tu dois rencontrer des tas et des tas de beaux garçons alors ? demanda Kumiko avec un regard pétillant.

- Oh... Pas tant que ça... non. En fait, je n'y prête pas trop attention, répondit évasivement Marie. Je suis dans le sillage du Bayern surtout pour pouvoir encourager mon frère.

Les deux japonaises la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, incrédules, mais trop polies pour lui faire savoir le gâchis que c'était de ne pas en profiter...

- Marie !

La jeune allemande se retourna et aperçut sa mère qui lui faisait de grands gestes de la main, lui demandant de venir la retrouver.

- J'ai vraiment été ravie de faire votre connaissance, déclara sincèrement Marie en se levant. J'espère que l'on aura encore l'occasion de se voir !

- Nous aussi, assurèrent les japonaises. Ça devrait être le cas si tu reviens ici dès demain. Nous, on y sera !

Marie s'éloigna et retourna s'asseoir à côté de sa mère durant les dix minutes d'entraînement qu'il restait.

- Avec qui parlais-tu ? interrogea cette dernière.

- Des amies de Genzô. Elles sont très sympas.

Le groupe était en train de dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel lorsque Genzô, assis à côté de Karl et en face de sa sœur, engagea la conversation.

- J'ai vu que tu as parlé un bon moment avec Kumi-chan et Yukari-chan tout à l'heure.

- Hum, c'est vrai, confirma Marie. Elles m'ont expliquée d'où elles te connaissaient. Elles ont l'air très gentilles.

- Oui, elles le sont, affirma le japonais avant d'apporter un petit complément d'information sur les demoiselles. Deux vrais petits chefs en matière de managera !

- Ah ben tiens, j'y pense ! se rappela soudain Marie. Karl ! Si tu es intéressé, je crois que tu as une touche avec Yukari.

Son frère avala de travers en s'étouffant à moitié.

- Non mais ça va pas ! parvint à articuler le jeune homme tout en toussant. Tu crois pas que j'ai déjà suffisamment à faire en Allemagne ?

Mais devant le regard interdit de ses parents, il crut bon d'ajouter avec un grand sourire hypocrite,

- ... heu...avec toutes ces filles qui me traquent et que je dois éviter, bien entendu !

- Moi, je disais ça comme ça c'est tout, dit Marie en haussant les épaules. Au fait, quand doit avoir lieu votre premier match ?

- Après-demain, répondit son père qui regardait toujours son fils de travers.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas le petit-ami de Kumiko par hasard ? demanda brusquement Marie à Genzô – bien que ce dernier n'ait jamais vraiment donné l'impression de particulièrement s'intéresser aux histoires de cœur

- Un petit-ami ? Qui ? demanda-t-il poliment les sourcils relevés.

- Ben...je ne me souviens pas justement, avoua Marie en posant son index sur la bouche. Mais apparemment, il joue avec toi en équipe nationale et il jouait aussi à la Toho...comme attaquant.

Genzô réfléchit un instant et fit le tri dans sa mémoire.

- Alors c'est soit Hyûga, soit Sorimachi, annonça-t-il. Connaissant Hyûga, ça m'étonnerait. Je pencherais donc plutôt pour Kasuki. Ça ne peut pas être Takeshi, puisqu'il joue milieu... Tiens, en parlant de lui, se rappela soudain le gardien, c'est contre son équipe que l'on joue après-demain. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit sur le terrain. Il a été longtemps absent pour la World Youth et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore titulaire...

- Attends, attends...l'interrompit Karl en agitant la main et en fronçant les sourcils. Il joue dans combien d'équipes ce mec ?

Genzô se replongea dans la réflexion.

- Si on compte les Urawa..., il y a également les deux équipes nationales...et l'équipe de son lycée...ça en fait quatre en tout.

- Quatre équipes ? s'étrangla Karl. Mais il carbure à quoi comme produits pour jouer dans quatre équipes ?

- Et il étudie toujours ? s'exclama Marie en lâchant le bout de pain qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Ben oui, répondit tranquillement Genzô. Il est toujours lycéen.

- Ils sont fous ces japonais ! commenta Karl avec un grand sourire...


	3. Chapter 3

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, l'équipe du Bayern s'entraîna sans incident notable. Marie retrouva quotidiennement les deux japonaises qui avaient suffisamment de temps libre pour venir assister aux séances, et qui l'avaient prise en affection.

Pendant cette même période, l'équipe de la Toho s'entraîna tout aussi intensivement en vue de la finale - l'enjeu était trop important pour sacrifier des heures de travail. Les joueurs auraient cependant apprécié de pouvoir davantage assister, tout comme leurs camarades « non-sportifs », aux séances de l'équipe munichoise... et Takeshi peut-être plus que les autres.

Car le garçon faisant partie intégrante de l'équipe nationale des moins de vingt-trois ans, il trouvait un peu frustrant de ne pas pouvoir aller saluer l'un de ses sempai ! Tout ce que le garçon pouvait faire, c'était s'attarder quelques minutes aux bords du terrain pour observer leur jeu, avant qu'un de ses coéquipiers ne l'informe à chaque fois qu'ils allaient être en retard.

Il songea alors qu'il aurait tout le loisir de rencontrer les joueurs européens lors du match Urawa/Bayern...

* * *

Le jour du premier match de la tournée asiatique arriva. L'équipe termina son entraînement plus tôt cet après-midi-là. Ayant une rencontre quelques heures plus tard, la séance avait duré moins longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé. L'équipe rentra à son hôtel où les joueurs prirent une collation, eurent droit à un briefing et purent profiter du temps libre qui leur restait pour se reposer un peu.

A l'heure prévue, un car passa récupérer tout ce beau monde qui se rendit, motivé et concentré, au stade où allait avoir lieu le match.

* * *

Le score final ne fut une surprise pour personne. Bien sûr au fond de soi-même, on garde toujours un petit espoir qu'il se produise un miracle...Mais comme le nom l'indique, un miracle, c'est un miracle ! Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, et encore moins à la demande des uns et des autres !  
Les Urawa s'inclinèrent donc sur un beau 4-0. Le match ne fut cependant pas une catastrophe visuelle. Les joueurs japonais s'étaient bien battus et s'étaient montrés dignes de leur seconde place au championnat national la saison précédente, mais bon...  
Assise dans les tribunes, Marie avait, comme à son habitude, donné de la voix et encouragé son équipe tant qu'elle avait pu. Elle avait également noté, comme Genzô l'avait bien supposé, que le joueur dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom, ne joua pas. Tant pis, elle n'en ferait pas toute une histoire. Après tout, l'essentiel c'était que le Bayern ait bien joué et ait gagné !  
Takeshi avait en effet passé le match sur le banc de touche. L'heure viendrait où il aurait sa place sur le terrain. Mais pour le moment, il avait encore à faire ses preuves - et surtout à gagner en automatismes avec ses partenaires qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé ces derniers mois à cause des différentes compétitions externes à la J-League qui l'avaient ainsi éloigné des Urawa. Le jeune homme se languissait de pouvoir rentrer dans la cours des grands ! Ah, le foot ! Décidément, c'était toute sa vie...

Après le match, un buffet dînatoire fut servi à l'intention des deux équipes et de leurs accompagnateurs, dans l'une des nombreuses salles situées dans les sous-sols du stade. Les joueurs des deux formations s'y retrouvèrent, pouvant y discuter à loisir de leur match, de leur saison ou de toutes autres choses dans une ambiance décontractée et bon enfant.  
Madame Schneider rejoignit immédiatement son mari qui se montra fort satisfait du résultat de son équipe, tandis que Marie se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin parmi la foule compacte qui emplissait la salle, pourtant vaste, afin d'essayer de rejoindre le petit groupe dans lequel son frère et ses amis se trouvaient. La voyant approcher, Karl s'écarta et passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour mieux l'intégrer au cercle. La discussion portait sur le prochain match que le Bayern jouerait face aux Kashima et qui devrait, selon la logique du tableau noir (qui se révélait fausse quasiment quatre fois sur cinq) être un peu plus accroché que celui du soir.  
Quelques minutes passèrent, lorsque Marie, ayant besoin de se désaltérer après avoir tant crié, se retira temporairement et se dirigea vers le buffet pour y demander à boire. Elle entendit à ce moment, en provenance du fond de la salle, des cris joyeux...sans doute une explosion de bonne humeur quelconque. Récupérant son verre de jus de fruits après avoir remercié le serveur, la jeune allemande le portait à ses lèvres quand elle s'aperçut soudain qu'une nouvelle personne venait de se joindre au petit groupe qu'elle avait quitté peu de temps avant. Elle était sûre que la personne en question venait tout juste d'arriver parce qu'autrement, elle l'aurait déjà remarquée...

Marie fixa cet inconnu avec une insistance inhabituelle chez elle. Se rendant brusquement compte de son étrange comportement et se sentant gênée à cause de cela, elle tourna rapidement la tête sur sa gauche et sa droite afin de vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Mais malgré le fait de trouver cette façon de faire assez impolie, elle ne put s'empêcher de recommencer. Sourcils froncés et nez plissé, elle scrutait...  
Elle rejoignit ensuite le groupe avec cette impression que personne n'avait prêté attention à son retour - et ça l'arrangea un peu. Entre temps, la conversation avait dévié sur la finale du championnat national des lycées qui devait se dérouler la semaine suivante, et dont l'allemande avait déjà entendu parlé par l'entremise de ses amies japonaises.  
Prétextant de siroter son verre, Marie put ainsi, en toute impunité, observer et détailler le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui parlait de bon cœur avec Genzô. Il était japonais, paraissait plus jeune que les autres (bien que souvent, on se trompait lourdement sur l'âge des asiatiques qui faisaient toujours beaucoup plus jeunes qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité). Certainement sportif, footballeur même, si l'on prenait en compte sa morphologie résolument athlétique et le fait qu'il soit tellement à l'aise avec d'autres joueurs - qu'il semblait également connaître. Elle l'observait pensive...

* * *

Même s'il n'avait pas foulé la pelouse ce soir-là, Takeshi avait naturellement suivit le mouvement de son équipe après le match. Malheureusement pour lui, si ses partenaires purent en toute liberté se disperser aux quatre coins de la pièce pour profiter de la soirée à leur convenance, il n'en fut pas de même pour lui, qui fut stoppé net dans sa progression et ce, dès son entrée dans la salle où des exclamations de victoire et d'allégresse saluèrent son arrivée. Et ce ne fut qu'après avoir dû en passer par les incontournables et interminables congratulations pour son titre de champion du monde récemment acquis, que Takeshi avait réussi à se soustraire à la présence des officiels et autres entraîneurs qui avait jalonné son parcours tout au long de la salle, pour pouvoir enfin rejoindre ceux avec qui il avait réellement envie de passer la soirée.

Revoir Genzô, recevoir les félicitations de son sempai...Cela avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que ne pouvaient en avoir toutes celles qu'il avait pu accepter jusqu'à présent. Mais une fois les éloges passées, l'active rivalité qui existerait toujours entre Toho, représentée ici par Takeshi, et Nankatsu, représentée par Genzô (même s'il n'y jouait plus depuis des années), prit le dessus et l'un comme l'autre n'eut alors de cesse de s'asticoter et de spéculer sur le résultat de la prochaine finale...

A côté de cela, si Marie avait pensé passer pour une petite souris, c'était loupé !

Discuter et être poli n'étaient pas incompatibles, bien au contraire. Mais le mélange des deux pouvait parfois avoir des résultats surprenants. Ainsi, alors que les yeux de la jeune fille restaient curieusement aimantés sur son voisin, sans l'avoir vu venir, le garçon en question la regarda l'espace d'un instant, lui sourit poliment, puis poursuivit son dialogue avec Genzô comme si de rien n'était. _Comme si de rien n'était_... peut-être pour lui mais pas pour Marie ! Elle venait de se prendre de plein fouet son sourire. Elle éprouva alors des difficultés manifestes à avaler la gorgée de jus de fruits qui se trouvait toujours dans sa bouche, mais qu'elle dut pourtant se résoudre à déglutir rapidement sous peine de passer pour une grosse malpropre d'ici très peu de temps. Elle se sentit brusquement fébrile, mais juste un instant. Juste ce qu'il fallut à son frère pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et juste ce qu'il lui fallut à elle pour le convaincre qu'il avait dû rêver. Elle se sentait gênée et si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait éclipsée sans demander son reste. Mais pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas...Pour tout l'or du monde elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle avait été frappée, non, elle avait adoré ce sourire naturel, spontané, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il la regarde à nouveau. Aussi simplement, aussi poliment que la fois d'avant. Et s'il le fallait, elle était prête à boire autant de litres de jus de fruits qu'il le faudrait pour pouvoir rester là à attendre en sirotant...

Mais à son immense désarroi, quelque chose contraria ses projets : sa mère vint la chercher pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Et malgré les supplications de Marie qui souhaitait rester, la femme ne céda pas. De toute manière, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas suivre le reste du groupe qui venait de se décider à finir « sagement » la soirée dans un pub interdit aux moins de vingt-et-un ans...

C'est donc à la fois dépitée et furieuse que Marie se rendit jusqu'aux ascenseurs alors que lui parvenaient toujours de la pièce la rumeur des conversations joyeuses.

Un tintement retentit, les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, les deux femmes rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui à tout moment allait se refermer. Alors que les portes avaient commencé à bouger, elles entendirent clairement quelqu'un leur demander d'attendre un instant...

Lui ! C'était lui ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec les autres ?  
Le garçon pénétra à son tour dans l'ascenseur, remercia les deux personnes qui l'avaient attendu et se cala, silencieux, contre la paroi du bloc métallique qui entreprit sa remonté vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Les regards des deux jeunes se croisèrent à nouveau plus nettement, mais toujours aussi fugacement, et ils échangèrent cette fois-ci un timide sourire un peu gêné. Marie sentit aussitôt ses joues chauffer légèrement, sa gorge se serrer considérablement, ses doigts se tordre douloureusement - sans même se rendre compte que c'était elle-même qui s'infligeait le supplice. Elle avait complètement occulté la présence de sa mère... Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il puisse apprécier son sourire à _elle_ comme elle appréciait son sourire à _lui_... Mais beaucoup trop rapidement, un nouveau tintement retentit et les trois passagers descendirent à bon port. Le garçon leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et partit malheureusement du côté opposé à celui que Marie et sa mère empruntèrent pour regagner leur hôtel.

Takeshi retourna chez lui. Les personnes qui le croisèrent dans la rue ce soir-là auraient pu témoigner de son expression bienheureuse. Et il avait de quoi être content et se sentir chanceux. Tant de bonnes choses lui étaient arrivées ces derniers temps. Il repassait dans sa tête les évènements de la journée, bien sûr un peu déçu que son équipe ait perdu, mais tellement satisfait d'avoir revu des amis, d'avoir trouvé sa place et qu'on l'y conforte. Et histoire de terminer sur une note agréable, il y avait eu cette jolie fille, croisée en coup de vent, dont il ne savait rien - et dont il ne saurait probablement jamais rien d'ailleurs. Mais cela ne l'affecta pas particulièrement. Elle ne représentait alors pour lui qu'une douce image éphémère qui avait parfait sa journée...

Marie resta silencieuse durant la dizaine de minutes où elle marcha. Perdue dans ses rêveries, elle entendit à peine sa mère lui demander si elle était fatiguée. « Un peu » reconnut la jeune fille qui se sentait surtout bien, incroyablement bien...

* * *

Le match de la veille ainsi que le fait de s'être couché relativement tard (plus tard que prévu en tout cas) incitèrent Franck Schneider à laisser la matinée de libre à ses joueurs pour récupérer. Il n'y aurait donc qu'un entraînement ce jour-là, l'après-midi. Et quand le groupe munichois arriva au lycée Toho, il remarqua de suite qu'il y avait non-seulement beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude autour du terrain, mais qu'il y en avait également _sur_ le terrain.

- C'est l'équipe du lycée, expliqua alors Genzô.  
- Ils ont dû changer leurs horaires d'entraînement, fit observer son entraîneur d'un ton neutre.

Ne prêtant pas attention aux joueurs sur le terrain, Marie resta proche du groupe et balaya du regard les personnes qui se trouvaient sur le site. Il n'y avait que des étudiants, et en qualité, autant de garçons que de filles – mais comme il s'agissait de l'équipe du lycée, il était normal que tout le monde aime à les encourager. Repérant Kumiko et Yukari de l'autre côté de la pelouse, Marie échangea avec elles de grands gestes de la main.

Soudain, des cris suraigus la firent sursauter. Des cris que Marie aurait qualifié d'hystériques (et qui lui rappelèrent désagréablement ceux que poussaient les groupies de son frère quand elles l'apercevaient) et qui retentirent plus particulièrement lors du passage d'un des joueurs, attirant ainsi le regard de la jeune allemande sur la personne concernée. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, le reconnut et resta figée. Le garçon de la veille ! Il était là, sur le terrain. Il jouait donc ici ? Il portait le numéro 10... Il était en train de s'éloigner et il ne l'avait même pas vue ! Elle ne pouvait quand même pas l'appeler ! D'abord elle ne savait pas comment il s'appelait, ensuite avec tout ce boucan, personne ne l'aurait entendue (sauf les mauvaises personnes). Et surtout, de quoi aurait-elle eut l'air ? Elle ne pouvait pas plus lui courir après. Ça ne se faisait pas et _elle_ ne le faisait pas. C'est un comportement qu'elle n'avait jamais supporté chez les autres : courir après quelqu'un...non mais vraiment ! Mais pourtant...cette fois-ci...

Marie réfléchissait à toute allure, aussi vite que ce que son cœur pouvait cogner dans sa poitrine, aussi vite que ce que sa respiration s'accéléra soudain...Elle qui n'était pas d'une nature entreprenante, son instinct lui dicta brusquement de se bouger un peu plutôt que de rester planter comme une potiche décorative. Ce n'était pas la peine de palabrer trois heures : oui, ce garçon lui plaisait. Non, elle ne savait pas qui il était. Mais avec la position qu'elle occupait, ça aurait été un scandale qu'elle ne se débrouille pas à connaître son identité... Son frère ! Heu...non, très mauvaise idée ça. Genzô ! Elle les avait vu discuter ensemble la veille ! Oui, sauf qu'elle ignorait comment pourrait se comporter le japonais : comme son frère ou comme un ami ? Ami...amie... Mais oui ! L'une des deux pourraient bien la renseigner – surtout qu'elles semblaient connaître tout le monde. Se tournant alors vers sa mère en affichant une expression aussi calme et sereine qu'elle en était encore capable,

- Je viens de voir mes amies, là-bas, de l'autre côté du terrain, dit-elle en les désignant du doigt. Ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille les rejoindre ?  
- Bien sûr que non...

La phrase n'était pas terminée que la jeune allemande était déjà assise sur le banc d'en face. Cependant, elle ignorait comment amener la conversation sur le footballeur... Elle opta finalement pour le récit de sa soirée de la veille. Yukari et Kumiko trouvèrent légitime de raconter tout ça avec une certaine euphorie, surtout après la victoire du Bayern. Le récit déroulant, Marie essaya bien de placer sa rencontre avec le garçon, qu'elle venait de retrouver sur place, telle une anecdote, mais quand elle demanda d'un air trop dégagé si elles ne le connaissaient pas, les deux japonaises s'échangèrent un regard aussi complice qu'éloquent.

- Marie-san, dit alors Kumiko espiègle, me permets-tu de te demander pourquoi tu veux savoir son nom ?  
- Heu...

Horriblement embarrassée, Marie ne sut quoi répondre.

- Aller, on te taquine, lança soudain Yukari. Il s'agit de Takeshi.  
- Tu sais, ajouta Kumiko avec une pointe d'impatience, le garçon dont on t'a parlée l'autre jour...la plaie de Nankatsu !  
- Oui, je me souviens ! déclara l'allemande d'une voix surexcitée.  
- Il te plaît ? demanda sans préambule Kumiko, ses yeux pétillants braqués sur Marie.  
- Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle. Oh...bof...

Les deux japonaises eurent droit à toute une série d'onomatopées tandis qu'elles voyaient le visage de l'allemande virer au cramoisie.

- Oui, je crois que c'est clair, conclut doctement Yukari.  
- T'as pas trop mauvais goût, reconnut Kumiko. Bien sûr, ça ne vaut pas mon Kazu-kun...  
- Oh pitié ! Toi et ton Kazu-kun ! rouspéta Yukari.  
- Humpf, lança Kumiko d'un air hautain. Toi forcément, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de relations ! Avec Ishizaki...sous-entendit-elle.  
- Quoi « Ishizaki » ? tempêta Yukari qui fulminait.

Mais Kumiko se désintéressa de sa réaction et se pencha vers Marie.

- Hé Marie-san ! Tu veux que je te le présente ?

Marie-san en avala sa salive de travers.

- Tu pourrais ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins le regard brillant d'espoir.  
- Je suis une supportrice active de l'équipe nationale dont il est le capitaine...

Marie n'eut aucune difficulté à la croire, ni à imaginer son degré d'activité au sein de l'équipe.

- ...alors ça nous arrive de discuter parfois ensemble, poursuivit la japonaise. Et malgré la rivalité de nos équipes lycéennes, on s'entend plutôt bien. C'est un très gentil garçon tu sais. Mais...  
- « mais »...? s'inquiéta Marie.  
- Ben, disons que Take-kun est très populaire...comme tu as pu le constater avec les autres pintades, dit Kumiko en pointant son pouce vers les filles qui avaient hurlé lors du passage du joueur. Il est très sympa, très bon joueur...  
- ... « très tout » quoi ! généralisa Yukari.  
- Donc il y a du monde sur les rangs, caricatura Kumiko. Même si je dois avouer, ajouta-t-elle pour dédramatiser, que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu avec une fille.

Mais si Marie accusa le coup pendant quelques secondes, elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle se sentait animée d'une dynamique qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé auparavant et elle entendait bien ne pas en rester là. Après tout, elle était une Schneider et on ne renonçait pas comme ça dans sa famille !

- Ceci dit, poursuivit la japonaise, si je peux t'aider, je le ferais. Promis !  
- Merci...  
- Dans ce cas Kumi-chan, lança soudain Yukari alors qu'elle observait quelque chose sur sa gauche, je pense que tu vas pouvoir t'y mettre de suite...

En effet, sur la gauche du terrain, tout frais-tout changé, venait d'apparaître Takeshi qui avait bien l'intention d'assister à l'entraînement du Bayern.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire...


	4. Chap4

Kumiko se redressa légèrement et regarda sur sa gauche. Analysant la situation à toute vitesse, elle fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers Marie à qui elle demanda de la laisser faire. Elle interpella alors le jeune homme.

- Hé ! Take-kun !

Ayant entendu son prénom et reconnu la personne qui l'avait appelé, Takeshi ramassa son sac de sport et se dirigea vers le banc. Kumiko eut tout juste le temps de lancer un petit sourire triomphant vers Marie avant que le japonais n'arrive à leur hauteur.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.  
- Bonjour Kumi-chan. Bonjour..., dit-il ensuite machinalement aux deux autres filles qui l'accompagnait, mais à qui il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil

Il n'échappa alors à personne qu'il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt sur Marie, qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Kumiko bondit sur l'occasion :

- Take-kun, je te présente Marie, dit-elle avec entrain tout en montrant la jeune fille de la main. Elle accompagne l'équipe du Bayern.

Takeshi regarda l'allemande l'air interdit puis tourna brusquement la tête pour observer les joueurs sur le terrain. Hésitant, il émit alors la remarque,

- C'est pour ça que tu étais à la soirée hier...  
- Ou...oui, bafouilla Marie qui avait subitement perdu l'usage de la parole.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne à leur secours...

- Au fait, félicitations pour ton titre ! lança Yukari. C'est une très belle performance !

Takeshi en sursauta presque.

- Merci. Oui, c'est vrai...c'était quelque chose, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix, toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise face aux compliments.  
- Et maintenant que tu as ce titre, poursuivit Kumiko de bonne humeur, tu pourrais peut-être envisager de laisser gagner Nankatsu la semaine prochaine, histoire que l'équipe remporte « enfin » quelque chose !

Takeshi ne répondit pas de suite mais éclata de rire. Marie buvait du petit lait. Il était là, à moins d'un mètre d'elle et en train de rigoler, détendu. Peut-être allait-il rester un petit moment en leur compagnie ? Peut-être allait-il s'asseoir avec elles ? À côté d'elle ?

- Je suis désolé pour Nankatsu, finit-il par dire faussement navré une fois son rire calmé, mais un match est un match. Quelque soit l'équipe rencontrée, quelque soit l'équipe dans laquelle je joue, j'essaie toujours de gagner ! Surtout quand il s'agit de mon dernier match dans une équipe et que l'adversaire, en plus, est Nankatsu, affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Marie le regarda la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction : elle crut entendre parler son frère ! Décidément, encore un sacré mordu de foot ! Mais au moins, elle était dans son élément. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour pouvoir discuter directement avec lui, pour ne plus être simplement spectatrice...

- C'est pour ça que vous vous entraîniez tout à l'heure ?

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé. C'était maigre, c'était creux, mais au moins elle avait trouvé quelque chose à lui dire.

- Heu...Oui c'est ça, répondit Takeshi soudain embarrassé.

Autant il était décontracté quand il s'adressait à Kumiko, autant il semblait perdre de ses moyens quand il échangeait, même juste deux mots, avec Marie. Sans doute parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas et qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit de se montrer trop familier avec une inconnue. Ou alors peut-être parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement...

- Vous vous entraînerez tous les jours avant le Bayern maintenant ? demanda Kumiko l'air de rien.  
- Le matin seulement, répondit Takeshi. Cet après-midi, c'était exceptionnel. Avec toutes les compétitions d'été qui approchent, on a dû modifier certaines heures d'entraînement pour pouvoir partager les locaux avec les autres disciplines.  
- Dans ce cas, vous aurez trois spectatrices de plus dorénavant ! annonça joyeusement la japonaise. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour encourager la Toho la semaine prochaine, le prévint-elle ensuite.  
- Je m'en serais douté, dit Takeshi en étouffant un petit rire.  
- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec nous ? finit par demander Kumiko d'un ton dégagé. Ce n'est pas plus cher !

Instinctivement, Takeshi jeta un regard vers Marie et se passa la main derrière la nuque dans une attitude nerveuse.

- Heu...non...non...ça va aller, je te remercie, articula-t-il difficilement. De toute façon je dois...  
- Take-kun !

Le garçon fut une nouvelle fois appelé par quelqu'un. Cette fois-ci, c'était par un camarade de classe. Semblant extrêmement soulagé de pouvoir se retirer sans avoir à trouver un prétexte plus ou moins douteux, le jeune homme les salua et fila presque au pas de course.

Il était un peu déboussolé. Pour être franc avec lui-même, cette fille ne le laissait pas tout à fait indifférent, enfin...en tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'il l'interpréta (n'étant pas un expert en sentiments amoureux). Mais après, dans quelle mesure ? Il l'avait rencontrée la veille et avait donc déjà eu l'occasion de noter qu'elle était plutôt jolie, mais il aurait mis son pied à couper qu'il n'en entendrait plus jamais parler. Et voilà qu'il la retrouvait dès le lendemain ! Dans son lycée ! Sur son terrain ! En compagnie d'une amie et accompagnant l'équipe qui le passionnait tant ! Takeshi n'était pas du genre fataliste ou à consulter les voyants, mais ce genre de coïncidences le laissait néanmoins dubitatif... Oh ! Après tout, il verrait bien, inutile de se tracasser. Il rejoignit alors son collègue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? demanda celui-ci.  
- Moi ? Oh rien, déclara Takeshi avec un air presque coupable. Je... j'étais venu voir le Bayern s'entraîner.

Son ami regarda vers le terrain comme pour vérifier ses dires.

- Bon aller viens, on s'en va...  
- ...

Le footballeur jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule : tout de même, c'était une agréable rencontre...

* * *

Kumiko le regarda s'éloigner et soupira, contrariée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? demanda Yukari amusée.  
- Ben...j'aurais aimé qu'il reste un peu plus ! lança la japonaise. C'était plutôt bien parti.  
- Moi je trouve que sur la fin, avec le coup de lui demander de s'asseoir, il était un peu mal-à-l'aise, fit observer Yukari.

Kumiko ne répondit pas et la regarda de travers.

- Ne te mets pas dans cet état, lui dit alors Marie. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup et je t'en remercie, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Oh...c'est rien, affirma Kumiko qui se sentit soudain très fière d'elle - mais qui joua la modeste.  
- Dès demain je viendrais assister à ses entraînements, déclara Marie d'un ton décidé.

Ses deux camarades se sourirent...

- Et puis on verra bien, lâcha l'allemande avec un brin de fatalisme déplaisant dans la voix.  
- Hé ! s'exclama aussitôt Kumiko. Un peu d'entrain que diable ! Tu sais, confia-t-elle à l'allemande d'un ton très sérieux, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances avec lui. Tu es tellement différente.  
- « différente » ? répéta Marie interloquée.  
- Oui ! Et je ne parle pas du fait que tu sois blonde aux yeux bleus ! Ce qui est, tu le reconnaîtras, assez peu courant chez une japonaise quand même, dit-elle en aparté. Non. Toi, il ne te connait pas. Tu apportes un souffle de fraîcheur, de nouveauté (Yukari se plaqua alors une main en travers du visage et secoua la tête en ignorant si elle avait envie de rire ou de pleurer). Et en plus, annonça Kumiko un pointant son index vers le ciel de façon théâtrale, tu as deux énoooormes avantages que les autres n'ont pas !  
- Lesquels ? demanda Marie de plus en plus perplexe.  
- Primo : tu accompagnes une équipe qui attire beaucoup de monde, y compris lui. Secundo, tu as l'extrême chance de m'avoir à tes côtés !  
- Ah oui ! Là forcément, présenté comme ça ! plaisanta Yukari avec un brin de sarcasme. C'est bon Marie, tu peux déjà préparer tes noces !  
- Hum...idiote ! grogna Kumiko. Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? lança-t-elle à l'intention de Marie.  
- Que j'ignore dans quelle mesure tout ça pourrait vraiment me servir, mais qu'en tout cas, j'ai retrouvé la pêche ! s'exclama l'allemande ragaillardie.  
- Et alors, ça papote ?

Les trois filles levèrent brusquement la tête, figées sur place. Tellement occupées à bavarder, elles s'étaient totalement désintéressées de l'entraînement de l'équipe allemande, entraînement qui était désormais fini.

- Karl ! s'indigna sa sœur. Tu écoutes les conversations des filles maintenant ?

Elle lança un regard glacial à son frère, qui d'une mine réjouie passa dans la seconde à une expression outrée.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le garçon qui ne s'attendait pas à être reçu de la sorte - et qui en plus, venait vraiment à peine d'arriver et n'avait rien entendu. Mais non, je n'écoutais pas ! Mais comme vous n'avez pas arrêté de bavarder durant toute la séance, sous-entendit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, je venais juste voir si ma petite sœur adorée allait bien.

Marie le regarda de travers.

- Et bien « ta petite sœur adorée » va très bien ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se leva alors dignement et envoya derrière son épaule, d'un geste gracieux de la main, la longue mèche de cheveux qui s'était désunie de sa cascade dorée. Elle remarqua que son frère l'observait les deux sourcils relevés, parfaitement incrédule. Marie annonça ensuite qu'elle allait retrouver sa mère.

- Au revoir Marie ! lui lança Kumiko - qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire. A demain !  
- Non mais...qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? bafouilla Karl décontenancé.  
- Va savoir...pouffèrent les deux filles.

Comprenant qu'il n'y aurait rien à tirer de ces deux-là, Karl préféra rejoindre son équipe.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à regarder ta sœur comme ça ? s'étonna madame Schneider auprès de son fils, tandis que le groupe munichois attendait dans le petit salon de l'hôtel que les tables du restaurant soient prêtes pour y être servi.  
- Hum..rien, marmonna Karl qui ne lâcha cependant pas Marie du regard.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se comportait de la sorte avec lui. Loin d'avoir pour habitude de lui faire des cachotteries, Marie s'était toujours confiée sans hésitation à son frère. Et là, au contraire, elle s'était montrée contrariée qu'il ait pu entendre quelque chose. Il y avait une mise à l'écart manifeste et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et comme il était vraisemblablement inutile de compter sur ses deux copines gloussantes pour apprendre quelque chose, il décida donc qu'il aurait un œil discret - mais constant - sur Marie à compter de cet instant...

* * *

_**Coucou !**_

_**Alors pour aujourd'hui : le contact est amorcé (oui, ils n'allaient pas non-plus se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre !) et ça y est ! Schneider's brother fait son entrée ! Pour le moment, il restera « soft »...le meilleur reste à venir (je suis en train de réfléchir à une petite...non, vous verrez bien !).**_


	5. Chap5

Loin de se douter des petites manigances de son frère, Marie passa une agréable soirée à plaisanter avec enthousiasme avec des membres de l'équipe ou à raconter à sa mère diverses anecdotes sur la vie au Japon que lui avaient rapportée ses amies...La jeune fille était d'excellente humeur, inversement proportionnel à son frère qui se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état. Sourcils froncés et bataillant avec son morceau de steak, il gardait une oreille ouverte en espérant saisir une information au vol.

Lorsque tout le monde alla se coucher et que Marie souhaita « bonne nuit » à son père et son frère, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans le couloir des chambres, ce dernier en profita pour revenir diplomatiquement à la charge.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il, affichant un petit air inquiet.  
- Bien sûr ! répondit Marie surprise. Pourquoi ?  
- Ben...je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il. Tu as eu un drôle de comportement tout à l'heure au terrain...Et ce soir, je t'ai trouvé particulièrement excitée.

Marie manqua de s'exclamer : « Normal, je suis amoureuse ! ». Mais elle se ravisa aussitôt. Car non-seulement il aurait été suicidaire d'avouer cela à Karl qui aurait alors, elle en était certaine, tout fait pour la ré-expédier vite fait bien fait en Allemagne, mais surtout, elle n'aurait jamais envisagé dire une chose pareille si elle avait pu se confier en toute sérénité ! Amoureuse...Elle était amoureuse...

Un jour, elle avait assisté à une conversation entre deux de ses amies et l'une d'elles avait demandé à l'autre comment on faisait pour savoir quand on était amoureux. La réponse donnée l'avait surprise sur le coup. Son amie avait simplement répondu : « Tu le sauras...Crois-moi, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu le sauras... ». Et aujourd'hui, Marie comprit pleinement ce que cela signifiait, parce qu'elle le savait...tout simplement.

La vitesse à laquelle tout ça s'était enchaîné dans son esprit avait certes été très rapide, mais son visage resté figé un court instant n'incita pas du tout Karl à la croire quand elle lui avait dit que tout allait bien.

- Marie ! Tu es _sûre_ que ça va ? insista-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne trouverait rien à dire qui ne puisse l'enfoncer davantage. Adoptant donc la bonne vieille méthode du « je-me-mets-en-colère-parce-que-tu-as-raison-et-que-je-ne-trouve-rien-à-dire-pour-ma-défense », Marie se renfrogna et regarda son frère de travers.

- Mais oui Karl ! s'emporta-t-elle, les poings faits sur les hanches. Si je te dis que ça va, c'est que ça va ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?  
- Hum...rien, répondit Karl suspicieux. Tant mieux alors si _ça va_...Bonne nuit Marie.  
- Tout va bien les enfants ? demanda soudain leur père qui venait de sortir la tête de sa chambre tel un hibou, en entendant le ton légèrement monter dans le couloir.

Marie commençait à être sérieusement agacée que tout le monde lui demande à tout bout de champs si elle allait bien - alors que justement elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Quant à Karl, il était contrarié et frustré d'avoir eu cette impression de pouvoir saisir quelque chose de sa sœur, mais une chose qui lui avait finalement échappé au dernier moment. Papa Schneider fut donc bien accueilli par ses enfants qui lui jetèrent chacun un regard assassin avant de lui asséner un brutal : « OUI, CA VA ! ». L'homme ne chercha même pas à comprendre et rentra sa tête dans sa chambre, là où il était à présent convaincu qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû en sortir - tout en bénissant le jour où il avait décidé d'avoir des enfants...

* * *

Vendredi matin.

- Mais enfin, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux y aller si tôt ? L'entraînement ne commence que dans deux heures !

Madame Schneider ne comprenait pas l'insistance de sa fille à vouloir à tout prix se rendre, seule, au lycée Toho à une heure si matinale. Et comme Marie ne se montrait pas vraiment coopérative, face à son silence, sa mère commençait à s'énerver. Et c'est là que son père s'en mêla...

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en regardant alternativement sa femme et sa fille, toutes les deux visiblement contrariées.  
- Il y a que _mademoiselle_ ici présente, expliqua madame Schneider sur les nerfs, veut aller dès à présent au lycée Toho.  
- Pourquoi faire ? demanda l'homme en fixant sa fille d'un air interrogateur. L'entraînement n'est pas pour de suite.  
- Va essayer de savoir pourquoi toi ! répliqua la femme. Elle ne veut pas me le dire !

Franck Schneider lança un regard perçant à sa fille.

- Mais non papa, soupira Marie qui dut se résoudre à un tant soit peu expliquer les choses, c'est simplement que j'y ai rendez-vous avec mes amies...

Ce qui était plus que partiellement vrai. En outre, ses parents savaient de qui il s'agissait : deux amies de Genzô que le garçon avait présenté comme très gentilles (si avec ça, ça n'allait pas).

- Mais pourquoi si tôt ? insista sa mère.  
- Parce qu'elles assistent aussi à l'entraînement de l'équipe du lycée, qui est juste avant le notre, expliqua Marie.

Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée d'avouer ses réelles motivations. Et en survolant le sujet, tout cela restait crédible et suffisamment raisonnable pour que ses parents acceptent peut-être.

- Ce sont les deux filles avec qui tu restes quand on est là-bas ? questionna son père qui voulait être sûr.  
- C'est ça ! Ce sont des amies de Genzô, précisa Marie confiante.

Elle vit ses parents se consulter du regard.

- Ça ne me plaît pas trop que tu y ailles toute seule, indiqua son père.

Marie le vit alors se tordre le cou pour regarder derrière lui et sur les côtés en marmonnant plus pour lui même,

- Je vais demander à Karl de t'y accompagner s'il est disponible...  
- Ah non ! s'exclama Marie.

Si c'était pour aller là-bas avec son frère en guise de chaperon, autant ne pas y aller ! Ses parents la regardèrent stupéfaits. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup ?

- Papa, dit Marie indignée, j'ai dix-sept ans tu sais ! Je connais le chemin, on est dans un quartier tranquille... Vous pourriez quand même me faire un peu confiance !  
- Il ne s'agit pas d'un manque de confiance en toi, se défendit l'homme. C'est un manque de confiance dans les autres, nuance !  
- Papa ! Quand même ! s'indigna encore plus Marie.

Mais Franck Schneider resta autant silencieux que campé sur sa décision.

- Tu as ton téléphone sur toi ? demanda alors sa mère, visiblement calmée, qui cherchait à présent un terrain d'entente.  
- Oui bien sûr, se radoucit aussitôt la jeune fille.  
- Bon...je pense qu'il n'y a pas non-plus beaucoup de risques à la laisser y aller seule, fit madame Schneider à l'intention de son mari.  
- D'accord, concéda celui-ci non sans soupirer. Mais sois prudente, compris ?  
- Promis papa ! Merci maman ! s'exclama Marie avec enthousiasme.

Là-dessus elle embrassa ses parents et partit dans la minute.

* * *

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite alors que sa respiration n'avait pas encore retrouvé son rythme normal. Elle était un peu émotionnée, et pas seulement pour les raisons qui l'avaient faite se préparer si tôt ce matin-là. Non. Elle ressentait une espèce de délivrance, d'excitation liée à un sentiment nouveau d'indépendance, d'émancipation qui lui apportait un profond sentiment de fierté et de bien-être...Elle venait de défendre son point de vue auprès de ses parents avec une certaine dose de conviction et d'acharnement (même si cela n'avait été _que _pour se rendre à pied dans un lycée voisin). Elle leur avait tenu tête... et c'était bien une première pour elle. Non pas qu'elle se fut auparavant déjà retenue de le faire. Non. C'est plutôt qu'une telle situation ne s'était encore jamais produite...affectivement et familialement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Franck Schneider passablement abasourdi à sa femme, alors que sa fille venait de disparaître de son champs de vision.

Son épouse le regarda, lui sourit et répondit un peu nostalgique :

- Dix-sept ans...  
- Et bien, ça promet !

Marie prit exactement le même itinéraire que les autres jours et arriva sans encombre au lycée Toho où bon nombre d'étudiants s'étaient habitués à la croiser. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait du terrain où l'équipe du lycée avait déjà débuté son entraînement et où l'attendaient Kumiko et Yukari, la jeune allemande ressentit à nouveau cet état fébrile éprouvé lorsque Takeshi l'avait regardée pour la première fois. Mais aujourd'hui en prime, elle sentit nettement une boule jouer au yoyo de manière très désagréable dans son estomac, en donnant l'impression de remonter parfois jusque dans sa gorge...

- Bonjour, lancèrent les japonaises en la voyant arriver.  
- Salut, répondit Marie qui se sentait de plus en plus stressée maintenant qu'elle était si proche du terrain. Désolée pour le retard...ajouta-t-elle légèrement essoufflée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? L'entraînement a commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure.  
- Il a fallu que je parlemente avec mes parents...soupira Marie.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Kumiko surprise.  
- D'abord, c'était ma mère qui voulait absolument savoir pourquoi je venais ici si tôt, et ensuite, mon père qui ne voulait pas que j'y vienne seule, expliqua l'allemande avec un air abattu.  
- Mais...tes parents ne te laissent jamais sortir seule ? dit Yukari incrédule. Tu as quand même dix-sept ans !  
- Disons que jusqu'à présent, avoua Marie d'une petite voix un peu gênée, j'ai plus ou moins toujours fait les choses en compagnie de mes parents ou de mon frère...mais parce que les situations s'y prêtaient ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant le regard effaré des japonaises. Ça a toujours été les études et le foot ou le foot et les études...et je reconnais que ça m'avait toujours parfaitement convenu, mais là...pas vraiment.  
- Et bien, lui reprocha gentiment Yukari avec son avis pédagogue, il était temps que tu fasses un peu les choses pour toi même.

Marie ne dit rien mais se sentit rougir. Il y avait trop de vérités dans ce que venait de lui dire son aînée pour qu'elle ose la contredire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le terrain. Les joueurs travaillaient à ce moment-là des passes. Suivant les consignes de leur entraîneur, ils enchaînèrent ensuite divers ateliers allant des dribbles aux tirs en passant par les feintes ou les récupérations. Vers la fin de la séance, ils travaillèrent des phases de jeu qu'ils essaieraient ensuite de reproduire en cours de match. Takeshi, en tant que milieu de terrain, organisait le jeu et faisait le lien entre la défense et l'attaque.

Marie n'avait décidément d'yeux que pour lui. En toute objectivité/subjectivité, elle trouvait qu'il jouait vraiment bien et ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il y avait même quelque chose d'attirant à le voir ainsi courir, bouger, se donner comme ça...Elle tenta bien à plusieurs reprises de capter son regard, mais rien à faire : il n'y avait que le ballon qui semblait l'intéresser. Ça en était frustrant...

* * *

Marie était ainsi restée toute la séance à attendre, sans que rien ne se passe - mais en ressentant cependant le modeste bonheur de pouvoir le contempler, même si, en contrepartie, elle dut supporter les cris des crécelles qui étaient, à son goût, venues prendre place trop près du banc qu'elle occupait pour encourager leur chouchou.

Elles eurent beau, avec Kumiko, leurs jeter régulièrement des regards sévères et désapprobateurs sur leur comportement grotesque, rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber ces pom-pom-girls sans pom-pom. Et si par malheur Takeshi s'avisait de s'intéresser à l'une d'entre elles, Marie ne le supporterait pas ! Fort heureusement, le garçon ne semblait pas éprouver d'attirance particulière pour les exubérantes hystériques.

* * *

Un bon quart-d'heure avant la fin de la séance, l'équipe du Bayern arriva. Les joueurs étaient pour le moment regroupés à l'un des coins de corner et y patienteraient encore quelques minutes avant d'aller se changer aux vestiaires. L'ambiance enthousiaste monta alors d'un cran autour du terrain : les supporteurs étant à présent partagés entre l'attrait suscité par leur équipe et celui provoqué par ces joueurs de classe internationale. C'est justement durant ce court instant d'inactivité que Karl en profita pour fausser compagnie à son équipe et se diriger, pour le plus grand agacement de Marie, vers son banc...Son air pour le coup contrarié, interpella ses amies.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiétèrent les deux japonaises.  
- Vous allez voir ce qu'il m'arrive...marmonna l'allemande qui avait perdu son sourire. Je vais encore avoir droit à l'interrogatoire...  
- L'interrogatoire ? demanda Kumiko qui ne comprenait pas.  
- Oui. Karl, expliqua Marie lasse. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'il me demande si ça va et tout et tout...

Yukari et Kumiko se regardèrent en souriant silencieusement.

- Vous allez voir, les prévint Marie sombre et fataliste, il va me demander pourquoi je suis venue ici plus tôt ce matin...

Pour le moment, Karl s'approchait du banc l'air décontracté, souriant, et non sans avoir auparavant réussi l'exploit de faire taire les crécelles. Lorsque le beau blond était passé devant elles, elles en avaient carrément oublié de hurler après leur joueur préféré pour le dévisager avidement. L'allemand se présenta ainsi devant les trois filles à qui il décocha l'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il.  
- Bonjour...répondirent les deux japonaises la bouche en cœur  
- Bonjour Karl, dit Marie plus normalement – tout en étant cependant certaine que son frère n'allait pas en rester là.

Et en effet,

- Papa m'a dit que tu étais partie beaucoup plus tôt ce matin, glissa-t-il mine de rien. Vous vous étiez données rendez-vous toutes les trois ?  
- Oui, répondit Marie qui s'efforçait de le prendre calmement. On s'est retrouvée ici pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement...  
- Vous deviez avoir sacrément de choses à vous dire pour avoir besoin de vous retrouver si tôt, insinua Karl. Tu n'es même pas venue me dire « bonjour » avant de partir de l'hôtel...  
- Je savais que j'allais te voir peu de temps après, dit Marie en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire crispé, je n'allais quand même pas venir te réveiller pour te dire que je venais ici alors que papa et maman étaient déjà au courant et qu'ils étaient d'accord...

Il était flagrant que son frère s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, mais la voix d'un de ses coéquipiers lui parvint juste à ce moment-là et le coupa dans son élan. Il était temps qu'il aille rejoindre son équipe.

- Vous voyez ? dit Marie exaspérée en prenant ses amies à témoin alors que son frère s'éloignait déjà. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?  
- J'ai entendu ! s'exclama alors bien fort Karl sans se retourner, tandis qu'il passait à nouveau devant le petit groupe des groupies.

Marie leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Yukari et Kumiko pouffèrent.

- Un grand frère dans toute sa splendeur ! déclara Yukari après avoir retrouvé partiellement son calme.  
- Ouais, ben ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs, grogna Marie.  
- Mets-toi à sa place, poursuivit Yukari d'un ton résolument plus sérieux, d'après ce que tu nous as dit, tu as toujours tout fait avec ta famille...alors forcément, quand l'oiseau prend son envol, ça fait bizarre à tout le monde.

Marie re-soupira encore plus fort en faisant une moue incertaine.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour renoncer à tes projets, ajouta Kumiko avec entrain, en lançant un clin d'œil encourageant à l'allemande.  
- Tiens...fit soudain remarquer l'autre japonaise. Ils ont fini de s'entraîner.

Instantanément, Marie concentra son regard vers le terrain. Les joueurs s'étaient rassemblés près d'un banc de touche. Elle repéra de suite Takeshi qui discutait avec l'un de ses partenaires. Il lui tournait pour le moment le dos, mais il allait forcément se retourner à moment donné. Il n'allait pas quitter le terrain comme ça, en laissant à Marie la désastreuse impression qu'elle avait été inexistante pour lui ?

Et soudain, le miracle se produisit : en ramassant son sac, Takeshi se trouva face au banc d'où l'observait la jeune fille à présent dépourvue de la moindre énergie pour agir, trop impressionnée pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais d'où Kumiko eut la bonne idée de lui faire un signe de la main auquel le garçon répondit sobrement avant de suivre ses partenaires vers les vestiaires.

- Hé dis donc Tak ! l'apostropha l'un de ses camarades. T'as une touche ?  
- Quoi ? s'exclama le garçon. T'es fou ou quoi ? C'est Sugimoto ! La copine de Kazuki !  
- Hein ? Ah ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnue, dit l'autre. Mais les autres filles qui c'étaient ?  
- Heu...l'autre japonaise c'est Nishimoto, la petite-amie d'Ishizaki...  
- Et la blondinette ? dit le joueur en se retournant à nouveau. Tu la connais ? Elle a l'air plutôt mignonne...

Mais Takeshi ne répondit pas. Il ne se trouvait d'ailleurs même-plus aux côtés du curieux et marchait à présent en tête du groupe.  
Ayant ressenti un irrépressible besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le terrain (pour ne pas dire avec le banc), le garçon avait soudainement accéléré sa vitesse de marche.

Chemin faisant, l'équipe de la Toho croisa celle du Bayern. Les joueurs se saluèrent brièvement, tandis que les uns prendraient d'abord une douche, se changeraient et rejoindraient ensuite leur coach dans le gymnase, et que les autres allaient prendre possession du terrain de foot récemment libéré. Libéré un peu trop attivement aux goûts de certaines d'ailleurs...

* * *

Restée assise sur son banc, le visage inexpressif, Marie encaissait le coup. Était-elle trop optimiste ? Elle aurait tant aimé que Takeshi vienne à nouveau bavarder joyeusement en leur compagnie. Non, en _sa_ compagnie. Mais le fait est que plus de vingt minutes après que l'équipe du lycée ne soit partie, il n'y avait toujours pas trace du joueur. Peut-être était-elle trop spectatrice ? Comment pourrait-il comprendre qu'elle venait le voir _lui _si elle se contentait seulement de rester assise sur son banc en n'étant même pas capable de remuer le petit doigt quand il la regardait enfin ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait...Elle venait de se prendre un sacré coup au moral. Sa déconvenue n'avait d'égal que la quantité d'espoir et de joie qu'elle avait placé dans cette probable future rencontre.

Yukari et Kumiko percevaient bien le malaise, mais ne firent pas de commentaires sur le moment. Après tout, il était normal que Marie fut un peu déçue...mais il y aurait d'autres occasions où elle pourrait à nouveau voir Takeshi.

Tandis que l'allemande regardait peu attentivement l'entraînement du Bayern, pas très loin de là, la Toho se répartissait en plusieurs groupes aux différents appareils de musculation installés dans le gymnase du lycée. Takeshi s'était montré peu bavard depuis la fin de la séance sur le terrain. Et même plus que « peu bavard », le garçon donnait l'air d'être préoccupé. Expliquant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un petit coup de fatigue momentané – fort compréhensible aux vues de tout ce qu'il avait accompli ces dernières semaines – cela lui permit ainsi d'échapper à la quantité de questions que ce changement subit d'état aurait dû légitimement provoquer.

Lui seul savait que la fatigue n'y était rigoureusement pour rien. Ces derniers jours, il ne s'était pas senti dans son assiette. Il éprouvait une sorte d'excitation mêlée d'angoisse qui lui prenait la tête, qui l'obsédait. Il se languissait autant d'aller aux entraînements que ce qu'il les redoutait – bien que les entraînements en eux-même n'y étaient pour rien non-plus, et il le savait pertinemment puisque ce n'était pas une question de « sport »...Mais si aujourd'hui ses partenaires avaient, une fois de plus, un peu râlé de ne pouvoir rester à observer les munichois, Takeshi, lui, avait été pour moitié soulagé d'avoir le prétexte de l'entraînement pour ne pas avoir à retourner là-bas...mais pour moitié seulement...

* * *

L'entraînement du Bayern terminé, Marie suivit docilement, pour ne pas dire sans la moindre vivacité, le groupe après avoir souhaité un « bon appétit » à ses amies - qu'elle retrouverait un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Ce comportement contribua à un peu plus perturber son frère qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Voilà qu'après l'avoir gentiment recadré, puis lui avoir affirmé que tout allait pour le mieux (accessoirement en l'envoyant un peu balader), elle affichait à présent une mine de six pieds sous terre non sans avoir juste auparavant bavardé aimablement avec ses amies !

Ne craignant cependant pas de se faire éjecter une fois de plus par une adolescente qui changeait d'humeur comme lui de chaussettes, il alla se placer à ses côtés sans pour autant la harceler de questions. Marie ne pouvait quand même pas avoir changé à ce point et ne même plus supporter la simple présence de son grand frère quand même ?

D'abord méfiante, elle fut finalement soulagée, non-seulement qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions – certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu le choc cette fois-ci – mais encore qu'il soit là, juste là, comme ils l'avaient toujours été l'un pour l'autre...

Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et dans un geste affectueux et demandeur, passa un bras autour de sa taille, alors que Karl, posa en retour un bras protecteur sur ses épaules...

* * *

_**Hello !**_

_**Oh la ! Vive les prises de tête...C'est pour ça que c'est intéressant d'aller farfouiller dans le cerveau d'une fille amoureuse ! Bien que l'air de rien, les garçons, c'est pas mieux ! Mais là par contre, faut vraiment cogiter... **_

_**Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous aura plus.  
**__**Bonne continuation à toutes et à tous et à bientôt !**_


	6. Chap6

**Note :** Salut à tous ! Hé bien, voici la suite de cette fic.  
Je vous mets deux chapitres aujourd'hui ^^. Alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Malgré le réconfort manifeste que lui avait apportée la présence de son frère, Marie eut du mal à laisser éclater sa joie durant la suite de la journée. Elle s'était montrée assez morose durant le déjeuner, contrastant avec l'euphorie dont elle avait fait preuve la veille au soir ou le matin même, prétextant alors une fatigue passagère auprès de sa mère qui lui conseilla/ordonna d'aller se reposer. Mais après tout, cela avait plutôt été une bonne suggestion. Au moins, elle s'était retrouvée seule et n'avait plus eu à supporter les regards interrogateurs des personnes qui se préoccupaient d'elle. Elle n'était pas dans une situation où elle arrivait à relativiser les choses. Bien sûr elle savait que la famille, sa famille, était très importante dans son quotidien. Mais sa famille justement, elle l'avait ! C'était de l'acquis et même de l'indécollable. Et aussi fort que ses parents ou son frère pouvaient l'aimer, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle. Tantôt impatiente de retourner au stade, tantôt envisageant sérieusement de rester à l'hôtel parce que ne voyant pas comment les choses pourraient s'arranger, Marie était indécise...Mais lorsqu'arriva l'heure de partir, dans un sursaut d'optimisme, elle finit par accompagner l'équipe pour cette dernière séance de la journée.

* * *

Et bien en se couchant ce soir-là, elle se dit très sérieusement qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester à l'hôtel pour y dormir ! Non pas que l'épisode de l'après-midi fut calamiteux comme celui du matin. Au contraire il aurait pu, non, il aurait dû être à l'opposé et répondre aux attentes de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, si la vie faisait parfois bien les choses, elle pouvait tout aussi bien les compliquer.  
Ainsi, malgré ce qu'il avait pu paraître, si Marie avait su ce qu'il en était vraiment, elle n'aurait sans doute pas aussi mal dormi cette nuit-là...

Elle était retournée au lycée comme d'habitude, là où elle avait retrouvé les japonaises comme d'habitude, là où les trois demoiselles avaient assisté à l'entraînement du Bayern...comme d'habitude. Au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait, Marie s'était mise à nouveau à espérer. Espérer d'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas si pessimiste que ça, ensuite parce qu'après tout, Takeshi avait sans doute eu autre chose à faire après sa séance du matin – l'empêchant ainsi de revenir ensuite au terrain même s'il l'avait souhaité – et espérer enfin, parce que le seul fait de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt le revoir lui donnait espoir.

Malheureusement, tandis que la séance du Bayern touchait à sa fin, la jeune fille ne put que remarquer, le cœur éprouvé, l'arrivée de l'équipe de la Toho aux abords du terrain, dans laquelle Takeshi ne se trouvait pas...Incapable de penser que cette absence imprévisible pouvait être liée à autre chose que sa présence à elle, Marie se mit à cogiter plus que de mesure avec un soupçon de paranoïa. L'évitait-il ? Que fallait-il en déduire ? Elle ne voulait même pas envisager un instant que...qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas ? Non...ça faisait trop mal...Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'un garçon qui lui plaisait autant ne puisse pas la trouver tout aussi charmante, attirante...ça n'aurait pas été juste...

Et pourtant, si elle avait su...

Car pendant que Marie se torturait mentalement, avec la plus grande simplicité du monde, Takeshi était seulement en retard. En retard parce qu'après le déjeuner, il avait retrouvé des amis de cours en ville et qu'il s'était baladé ensuite avec eux. Et en ce début d'après-midi, alors qu'il flânait entre les rayons d'un disquaire, il avait rencontré une fille de sa classe qui l'avait invité à demi-mot au cinéma. Prétextant son entraînement pour justifier son refus, il avait alors dû subir pour la énième fois, les taquineries de ces copains qui ne comprenaient décidément pas son comportement, et qui lui reprochaient presque de ne pas profiter de la situation. Il avait alors eu la mauvaise idée de répondre spontanément qu'il n'était pas intéressé et qu'il y avait de toute façon une personne qui comptait davantage pour lui. Ce fut alors une véritable déferlante de questions toutes plus indiscrètes les une que les autres qui s'était abattue sur lui, et dont il n'avait pu se dégager qu'à force de réponses plus ou moins précises, et en indiquant de mauvaise humeur qu'à force de palabres, il allait être terriblement en retard à son entraînement.

Durant tout le trajet qu'il avait parcouru au pas de course pour limiter la casse - attirant sur lui les regards de quelques passants d'âge mur interloqués et qui ne comprendraient jamais ces jeunes toujours pressés (normal que l'espérance de vie baisse avec une vie aussi stressante) - il pesta contre lui-même et contre ses amis. Lui qui avait décidé d'agir...enfin, d'essayer au moins de provoquer quelque chose avec Marie - il verrait bien après – il fallait qu'il soit en retard juste à cet entraînement-là ! Lui qui ne l'avait pas été une seule fois de l'année. A croire que c'était fait exprès !

Aussi, vue l'heure à laquelle il arriva à son lycée, il avait directement rejoint son équipe aux vestiaires en songeant qu'il aurait néanmoins la possibilité de voir Marie après sa séance. Seulement voilà, quand son équipe arriva sur le terrain, il n'y avait plus trace de l'allemande sur le banc...

Quand le Bayern termina sa séance, la jeune fille avait préféré rentrer de suite, estimant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là. Elle souhaita regagner au plus tôt l'hôtel où elle fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure. Elle se dépêcha néanmoins de dîner et d'aller se coucher pour tirer un trait définitif sur cette maudite journée. Et en attendant de pouvoir s'endormir, elle put évacuer toute sa peine à grands coups de sanglots, heureuse que sa mère ne soit pas encore montée se coucher pour la forcer à avouer qu'un premier amour était la cause de son chagrin...

* * *

Samedi.

Si d'ordinaire l'équipe allemande ne s'entraînait jamais le week-end, ce week-end-là justement fut l'exception qui confirmait la règle...enfin, uniquement le samedi matin (fallait pas exagérer non-plus) !

Sans même se demander si elle était complètement masochiste ou au contraire, hormonalement normale, Marie retourna au lycée avec un bon temps d'avance. Fort heureusement pour elle, la nuit avait apaisé son visage et son esprit. Disons que sans avoir disparu, ses soucis de la veille lui semblaient désormais derrière elle. De toute façon, à l'idée de rester à tourner en rond à l'hôtel en sachant qu'_il _était déjà là-bas, ça la rendait malade !

Elle arriva même au lycée en s'étant épargnée une nouvelle séance de négociations avec ses parents (sa mère n'ayant pas vu l'utilité de l'empêcher d'y aller plus tôt) où seule Kumiko l'attendait.

- Où est Yukari ? questionna l'allemande après avoir salué son amie.  
- Elle avait quelque chose à faire ce matin...ses classes à ranger je crois, répondit évasivement Kumiko. Elle nous rejoindra tout à l'heure.

La japonaise regarda sa collègue et l'évalua du regard.

- Ça va mieux ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.  
- Ça avait l'air de si mal aller que ça hier ? plaisanta Marie.

Ce qui eut vite fait de rassurer la japonaise sur le moral de l'allemande.

Tout en suivant l'entraînement de l'équipe lycéenne, les deux filles discutèrent un peu et comparèrent, entre autre, les tendances musicales et vestimentaires de l'Allemagne et du Japon. Dans ces (bonnes) conditions, l'heure passa vite. L'entraîneur de la Toho venait de siffler la fin de la séance, lorsque Marie eut enfin des raisons d'espérer...

Alors que la plupart des joueurs récupéraient leur sac en bavardant les uns avec les autres, Takeshi, toujours aussi décidé (même encore plus que la veille), ramassa ses affaires en se tournant résolument vers la jeune allemande pour voir si, comme il l'espérait, elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il se passait de son côté du terrain. Et à sa grande joie, autant qu'à son immense soulagement, une nouvelle fois, leur regard se croisèrent. Tout deux en éprouvèrent aussitôt une étrange sensation de bien-être mêlée de...de...de quelque chose qui donnait tout à la fois l'envie de se précipiter vers l'autre autant que de partir en courant ! Préférant néanmoins laisser de côté la seconde option, ils maintinrent leur regard posé l'un sur l'autre durant quelques instants et s'échangèrent un timide sourire. Takeshi fut ensuite embarqué de force par ses partenaires vers les vestiaires, où il prendrait une nécessaire petite douche.

* * *

Yukari arriva en même temps que les munichois qui allèrent de suite se changer. Voyant la tête de Marie plutôt figue que raisin, elle interrogea Kumiko du regard. Son amie lui fit un grand sourire agrémenté du traditionnel pouce en l'air pour indiquer que ça c'était bien passé. Yukari s'assit à côté de Marie et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu sais Marie-san, dit-elle tel un conseil, maintenant, il faudrait que vous puissiez vous rencontrer, discuter un peu...tous les deux, insinua-t-elle.  
- Oui mais là...murmura Marie un peu perdue.

C'est vrai que mis à part autour d'un terrain, elle ne voyait pas où elle pourrait rencontrer le garçon, et question discrétion et tranquillité, entre tous les curieux et surtout son frère, c'était plutôt mal parti !

- Oh ! On trouvera bien va... déclara Kumiko confiante qui réfléchissait déjà à la question.

Et pendant que, sur le banc, les filles songeaient à un moyen quelconque de créer une rencontre, dans les vestiaires de la Toho, Takeshi réfléchissait tout autant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à cette jeune fille lorsqu'il se retrouverait en sa présence...Il étouffa un petit rire en prenant un minimum de recul par rapport à la situation. Si on lui avait prédit il y a seulement quelques jours qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un et qu'il se prendrait alors autant la tête pour quelque chose qui paraissait d'une telle facilité aux dires des autres, il ne l'aurait tout bonnement pas cru ! Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué tout ça ! Ça ne pouvait pas suivre des règles toutes simples, comme au football non ? Non...Lui qui était capitaine de deux équipes - et pas des moindres. Lui qui avait mené l'équipe nationale sur la plus haute marche de l'échelle mondiale, il avait le sentiment de gérer ça comme un débutant de première, un vrai maladroit.

Alors que le jeune homme était en pleine réflexion, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Salut les gars ! s'exclama un garçon, ancien joueur de l'équipe.  
- Hé ! s'écria aussitôt Takeshi, ravi et arraché à ses questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je suis venu voir un peu comment se débrouille l'équipe sans moi, plaisanta le garçon. Mais je crois que je me suis un peu loupé sur vos horaires...  
- Ils changent sans arrêt en ce moment. Tu pourras toujours te consoler avec le Bayern, intervint un autre joueur. Ils s'entraînent actuellement.  
- Je sais, fit observer le garçon qui se tourna ensuite vers Takeshi. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu après ? On y va ? J'aimerai bien voir un peu ce que ça donne !  
- Oui, moi aussi...ajouta Takeshi avec un grand sourire un peu crispé, et persuadé que tous deux ne parlaient pas de la même chose...

Et en parallèle de « voir les choses », il y avait actuellement sur le terrain quelqu'un qui aurait bien aimé « comprendre les choses ». Car c'est bien simple : depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Japon, Karl ne reconnaissait plus sa sœur ! A croire qu'elle avait été intoxiquée par quelque chose dans ses sushis ! La repérant sur son irremplaçable banc en grandes messes basses avec ses amies, totalement désintéressée de ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain, Karl prétexta d'aller récupérer un ballon immanquablement manqué pour se retrouver suffisamment proche du banc où il espérait saisir quelques mots de leur conversation. Par chance, des exclamations anonymes sur l'autre côté que celui où se trouvait l'allemand lui permirent de se placer un peu en retrait du banc sans que les filles n'y fassent attention.

- C'est le week-end, reprit alors Kumiko pour poursuivre leur discussion, on pourrait s'arranger pour se retrouver en ville. Je sais qu'il y va assez souvent avec ses copains et grâce à Kazu-kun, ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger, proposa-t-elle tout sourire.

Marie s'attendait à entendre Yukari se plaindre de la citation de « Kazu-kun », mais il n'en fut rien. La japonaise réfléchissait plutôt au pourcentage de chance qu'offrait une telle solution. Quant à Karl, il se demandait bien _qui_ il fallait retrouver en ville. Intrigué, il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible et se mit en position de recherche de balle au cas où il se fasse surprendre, pour légitimiser sa présence en ces lieux.

- Au pire, ajouta Yukari en posant une main sur le bras de Marie, tu pourras toujours le voir pendant le match Kashima/Bayern. On va se débrouiller pour y aller tous ensemble...  
- Oui, ça c'est facile, confirma Kumiko.  
- Et on pourrait se débrouiller pour vous faire asseoir un à côté de l'autre histoire que la...discussion se fasse, dit-elle en se retenant de pouffer.

Oubliant qu'il n'était pas censé être là et davantage, qu'il était venu ramasser un ballon (qui se trouvait en plus, déjà dans ses mains), Karl se redressa l'air interdit. Il rêvait où elles parlaient d'un « il » ? D'un garçon ? D'un garçon par rapport à sa sœur ? À « sa » sœur ?

- Oui, mais après, on te prévient, déclara Kumiko en rigolant, vous vous débrouillez ! On va pas vous tenir la chandelle !

Karl manqua soudain de s'étouffer. Alors c'était ça...Un garçon. Il y avait une histoire de garçon derrière toutes ces sautes d'humeur, derrière son changement récent de comportement...Il n'y croyait pas...Mais il le savait ! Il le savait que ces filles n'étaient pas fréquentables ! Totalement abasourdi, il en laissa malencontreusement tomber son ballon par-terre. Ballon qui roula jusqu'aux pieds de Yukari, qui se retourna pour voir d'où arrivait l'objet et qui poussa un cri en découvrant Karl à moins de deux mètres derrière elle. Et à la tête qu'il faisait, il était totalement inutile de lui demander depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là et ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre...

Droit comme un piquet, les bras ballants le long du corps, le visage figé dans une expression de totale incrédulité, il fixait sa sœur comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu...

Marie avait bondit du banc comme si elle avait été assise sur un ressort. Sur son visage à l'expression d'abord mortifiée, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Presque honteuse d'avoir été ainsi surprise, elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de son frère. Mais réalisant petit à petit ce qu'il se passait et après tout, à quel point elle était dans son bon droit, son expression se transforma. De mortifiée, elle passa à mortifiante, alors qu'elle sentait la colère et une boule de chaleur l'envahir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle à son frère un peu agressive.  
- De qui parliez-vous ? se contenta-t-il de répondre impérieux.  
- Je t'ai posé une question, dit Marie menaçante.  
- Moi aussi, rétorqua Karl.

Yukari et Kumiko ne savaient plus où se mettre. Elles sentaient l'affrontement fratricide arriver.

- J'étais venu chercher un ballon, répondit Karl d'une voix lente et lourde en fixant sa sœur  
- Comme par hasard, sous-entendit-elle ironique avec un petit rictus. Tu ne peux pas te mêler de tes affaires ?  
- Hé ! Quand tu viens me pleurer sur l'épaule, il me semble que tu m'y mêles à tes affaires ! s'exclama Karl injustement traité.  
- Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, s'emporta Marie, j'irai pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un d'autre désormais !  
- Ouais, ça, c'est bien ce que j'avais compris ! s'écria Karl hors de lui, qui ramassa son ballon et tourna le dos aux filles pour regagner le terrain.

Marie le regarda faire et s'assit sur le banc, des larmes de colère brouillant ses yeux.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux japonaises n'osèrent rien dire. Puis Marie reprit peu à peu contenance - même s'il restait encore quelques traces de son altercation avec son frère qui, de toute évidence, l'avait peinée...

- Bon, aller viens Marie-san ! s'exclama soudain avec énergie Kumiko qui se redressa dans le même temps. On va aller faire un tour et on reviendra pour la fin de l'entraînement, ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

N'ayant de toute façon pas l'intention de s'y opposer, Marie, suivie de Yukari, lui emboîta le pas et les trois filles s'éloignèrent du terrain...

* * *

Karl avait rejoint son équipe sans la moindre concentration. La seule chose qui l'obsédait c'était de savoir QUI ? De qui s'agissait-il ? Pourquoi Marie avait-elle tenu à partir si tôt ce matin encore ? Était-ce pour venir retrouver le type en question ou pour pouvoir raconter ses _histoires de filles_ à ses _nouvelles_ amies ? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il ne s'agissait pas d'un joueur de son équipe puisqu'elles avaient parlé de regarder le match Kashima/Bayern ensemble...Mais de qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Inutile de le lui demander...A Genzô peut-être ? Étant japonais et connaissant beaucoup de monde, il pourrait peut-être l'aider ?

Il se mit alors à observer les personnes se trouvant autour du terrain pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de « suspects », mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps de voir grand chose...

En un instant tout fut réglé. On entendit d'abord quelqu'un hurler « KARL ATTENTION ! » avant de retrouver dans la seconde qui suivit le capitaine munichois assis par-terre l'air hébété, le ballon qui venait de le heurter en pleine figure roulant par terre. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié le jeu et n'avait pas suivi la passe qui lui avait été adressée.

- Qui a fait ça ? hurla-t-il une fois debout le visage écarlate. Genzô ! Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir un coup de pied de mule comme ça ! Tu peux pas faire attention où tu tires non ?

D'abord surpris de se faire engueuler, le japonais retrouva rapidement son mordant habituel.

- Comment ça « faire attention » ? cria-t-il aussi fort. J'ai relancé sur toi je te signale ! T'es pas au courant qu'on joue en passes au foot ?  
- Ceci dit, bel amorti, ricana quelqu'un derrière l'allemand.  
- Shunko ! Abruti ! Parce que tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter...bafouilla Karl de colère.

Shunko, qui comme les autres, ne comprit pas grand chose au violent mécontentement de son capitaine, eut du mal à garder son sérieux quand il vit apparaître petit à petit sur le front de Karl l'inscription partielle d'ADIDAS (à l'envers bien sûr). Connaissant le tempérament, pouvant se révéler sanguin, de son fils, Franck Schneider intervint en portant une gourde d'eau fraîche au joueur « blessé ».

* * *

Loin de toute cette violence, Kumiko entreprit de faire visiter le lycée à Marie, histoire de lui changer les idées. Mais les trois filles avaient à peine quitté leur banc depuis quelques minutes que Kumiko s'arrêta net et se mit à hurler avant de repartir au pas de course,

- Kazu-kun !

Tout sourire, le garçon arrivait en face d'elle alors qu'il se rendait au terrain de foot pour y suivre l'évolution du Bayern en compagnie de Takeshi. Takeshi qui marqua un instant d'hésitation avant de se décider à se comporter le plus normalement possible compte tenu des circonstances. De son côté, Yukari dut pousser adroitement et discrètement Marie pour lui rappeler d'avancer.

Trois filles et deux garçons. Cinq jeunes hasardeusement réunis. Cinq jeunes dont deux manifestement étaient très troublés de se retrouver à nouveau au contact l'un de l'autre...

- Où alliez-vous ? demanda Kumiko.  
- Au terrain voir le Bayern. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Kazuki qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie.  
- On allait chercher à boire, répondit du tac au tac la japonaise. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'être si nombreux pour porter trois gobelets !

Elle se tourna alors vers Takeshi et Marie et leur fit un magnifique sourire plein de dents.

- Nous, on va y aller, annonça-t-elle en enfilant à chacun de ses bras Kazuki et Yukari. Vous deux, dit-elle à leur intention, vous n'avez qu'à retourner nous attendre au terrain, on en a pour cinq minutes !

Horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Takeshi et Marie restèrent stupéfaits. Mais Kumiko prit bien soin de ne pas avoir à gérer leurs réactions en tournant immédiatement les talons – et du coup, ceux de ses compagnons forcés – et en s'éloignant avec rapidité le plus loin possible. Plantés comme deux statues au beau milieu de la cours, entourés d'étudiants qui s'activaient comme s'ils appartenaient à une autre dimension, le japonais et l'allemande restèrent quelques secondes qui semblèrent quelques minutes, avant qu'ils n'osent enfin se regarder.

- On devrait y aller, proposa maladroitement Takeshi en faisant un signe de tête en direction du terrain.

Marie se contenta de hocher la tête et de le suivre, les deux mains jointes, la tête légèrement inclinée, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, une chaleur intense se diffuser à nouveau en elle. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu lui répondre tant elle était émue...Son sentiment de colère mêlé de tristesse s'était envolé. Ne restait plus que cette intense sensation qu'elle vivait sur le moment. Quant à Takeshi, il aurait été bien en peine de faire pour le moment la conversation. Car les quatre mots qu'il avait eu les plus grandes difficultés à extirper de sa gorge asséchée étaient tout ce que son cerveau vide avait trouvé à dire. Ils marchèrent silencieux jusqu'au banc qui finalement, ne serait pas resté inoccupé bien longtemps.

Sur le terrain, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et Karl se montrait désormais très attentif aux mouvements du ballon. Takeshi et Marie restèrent quelques instants silencieux, juste capables de s'échanger quelques sourires gênés, jusqu'à ce que le japonais prenne son courage à deux mains et engage la conversation...enfin...

- Tu...Tu suis l'équipe en permanence ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
- Quand je n'ai pas cours, oui, admit Marie impressionnée, heureuse, excitée, effrayée...  
- Tu es en quelle classe ? s'intéressa le japonais.  
- Je passe en dernière année de lycée.

Un rapide calcul, elle avait donc un an de moins que lui.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu puisses...commença-t-il en regardant alternativement Marie et l'équipe.  
- ...accompagner le groupe comme ça ? finit-elle en le regardant.

Le japonais acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Marie avoua alors que...

- Mon père en est l'entraîneur.  
- Ça facilite les choses, plaisanta doucement Takeshi.

Il y eut un très léger blanc durant lequel le jeune homme se tordit nerveusement les doigts avant qu'il n'échange un bref regard avec Marie qui lui sourit en retour.

- Et toi ? dit ensuite l'allemande qui s'appliqua à rompre le silence. Il paraît que tu joues dans quatre équipes...

Takeshi la regarda d'abord incrédule, alors qu'elle était admirative, avant de réaliser que c'était vrai...d'une certaine manière.

- Oui, mais pas à temps plein...Je joue principalement ici. Les équipes nationales, c'est ponctuel. Et la J-League, cette année, c'était à mi-temps... Ça sera différent l'année prochaine : je ne jouerai plus dans deux de ces équipes. Ça me permettra alors d'être plus présent en J-League et en équipe des moins de vingt-trois ans.

Marie le trouva très humble...mais finalement, peut-être que question humilité, c'était plutôt Genzô le contre-exemple...

- Tu vas en faire ton métier ? demanda Marie de plus en plus à l'aise.  
- Disons que c'est bien parti pour...reconnut simplement Takeshi qui se détendait un peu aussi.  
- Quand aura lieu la finale du championnat inter-lycées ?  
- Mardi prochain...Tu viendras la voir ? lui demanda le garçon en espérant que...  
- Je crois que oui. Volontiers même...ajouta Marie, persuadée que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Si la première fois où ils avaient échangé quelques mots, les sujets de discussion étaient aussi rares que ce qu'ils semblaient embarrassés, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le cas. Au fil du temps, la discussion se fit toute seule et ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à trouver de quoi parler. Même si de temps à autres, ils marquaient une pause dans leur dialogue, s'intéressant alors à ce qu'il se passait devant eux ou parce qu'interpellés par un bruit qui leur parvenait du terrain ou de la cours. Une chose était certaine : l'un comme l'autre apprécia à sa juste valeur ce premier moment qu'ils passèrent seuls, ensemble...

- Alors ça y est, c'est le week-end ? demanda Marie.  
- Pas tout à fait, rectifia Takeshi. On s'entraîne aussi le week-end...  
- Vous vous entraînerez aussi le week-end ? répéta Marie abasourdie.  
- Oui, dit Takeshi tout naturellement.  
- Vous vous entraînez même le dimanche ? insista la jeune fille stupéfaite.

Sa réaction fit sourire le japonais.

- Tous les jours de la semaine...Deux fois par jour. Mais tu le savais non ? Tu arrives toujours un peu plus tôt le matin...

Marie le regarda les yeux brillants, elle qui avait pensé que...

- Tu m'avais...heu...tu l'avais remarqué ? se reprit-elle très rapidement.

Takeshi hocha légèrement la tête et ajouta spontanément avec un sourire de circonstance,

- C'est que tu ne passes pas vraiment inaperçue...

Marie étouffa une exclamation de surprise mêlée de joie tandis que Takeshi eut l'impression qu'il venait de se montrer particulièrement grossier. Il se raidit sur place, le regard braqué droit devant lui, en train de chercher quelque chose pour justifier une telle déclaration. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille ? de se lâcher comme ça ? Le fait de se sentir si bien avec elle tout simplement...En tout cas pour Marie, c'était trop tard, le « bien » était fait, et la jeune allemande eut du mal à cacher le bonheur intense que ces quelques mots lui procurèrent.

- Pardon ! s'empressa de s'excuser aussitôt le japonais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est que...que...

Mais Marie, les joues colorées - presque autant que celles du jeune homme qui n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots - lui fit un sourire qui le dispensa de toutes excuses... De bonne volonté, elle poursuivit de suite la conversation pour ne pas le laisser dans une situation qui l'embarrassait autant.

- Est-ce que tu viendras au match contre les Kashima ?  
- Oui, sûrement, dit-il reconnaissant. C'est lundi c'est ça ?

Marie acquiesça d'un signe de tête...elle espérait vraiment qu'ils iraient ensemble...Ça serait certainement un beau match : Kashima Antlers, la meilleure équipe de l'archipel, contre le Bayern de Munich...

L'équipe du Bayern qui était justement en train de faire une petite pause. Et il n'était pas rare que durant ces courts temps de repos les joueurs en profitent pour demander des explications sur les exercices précédemment faits, ou sur autre chose d'ailleurs...

- Dis-moi Genzô, demanda Karl l'air dégagé à son gardien (à qui il n'en voulait plus de l'avoir temporairement défiguré). Le garçon assis en face avec Marie, tu le connais ?

Genzô se retourna vers l'endroit désigné et répondit dans la foulée.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est Takeshi.  
- Takeshi ? répéta le munichois en fronçant le nez.  
- Oui, le p'tit jeune avec qui j'ai parlé le soir du match et qui joue avec les Urawa d'ailleurs, précisa Genzô.

Un mécanisme comme il n'en existe d'ordinaire que chez les filles se mit alors en marche dans le cerveau de Karl.

- Et dis moi, poursuivit l'allemand sur le même ton et déjà certain de la réponse. Il ne jouerait pas aussi ici ? A la Toho par hasard ?  
- Ah si ! s'exclama Genzô. Il en est même le capitaine !  
- Donc, il jouait juste avant nous tout à l'heure ? Ainsi que les autres matins...  
- Heu...oui. Pourquoi ? demanda Genzô intrigué.  
- Oh ! Simples vérifications, répondit Karl avec un grand sourire qui ne se voulait pas spécialement rassurant.

Karl venait de comprendre qu'il n'aurait finalement pas à chercher bien longtemps. Il était certain d'avoir tiré le gros lot !


	7. Chap7

**Note :** ...et voici le second du jour ^^ ! Bonne continuation à tous ;) !

* * *

Samedi (fin de matinée).

De mémoire d'homme, jamais quelqu'un n'avait mis autant de temps pour ramener trois malheureuses canettes de jus de fruits ! Kumiko, escortée de Kazuki et Yukari, ne revint au terrain qu'à la fin de l'entraînement de l'équipe du Bayern, soit près de deux heures après que tous trois aient laissé Takeshi et Marie en tête à tête. Mais l'idée fut bonne, car elle leur permit de faire « enfin » connaissance et de parler seul à seul avec une facilité et une complicité de bon augure pour la suite des évènements.

Les cinq jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés par la suite aux abords du terrain de football et discutaient des projets des uns et des autres pour le week-end à venir.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi demain, prévint Yukari. Les parents d'Ishizaki devant s'absenter toute la journée, c'est à nous que revient de s'occuper des bains...  
- Les parents d'Ishizaki tiennent des bains publics, expliqua en aparté Kumiko à Marie qui paraissait perplexe devant la remarque de la japonaise.  
- Je crois qu'il y a une séance dédicaces de X-Japan demain après-midi, mais je ne sais pas où...annonça ensuite Kazuki qui semblait néanmoins désireux de s'y rendre.

Désir que sembla partager Kumiko aux vues des grands yeux brillants d'excitation qu'elle afficha soudain. Marie ne savait, quant à elle, pas plus à quoi s'en tenir.

- X-Japan est un groupe de rock japonais très célèbre, lui indiqua Takeshi. Tu ne les connais pas ?  
- Non, désolée...  
- Et bien ça serait l'occasion pour toi de te mettre au parfum de la musique japonaise ! dit Kumiko avec entrain. Et puis, comme ça, Takeshi pourrait peut-être te servir de guide durant la journée...

Les deux concernés parurent terriblement embarrassés et n'osèrent se regarder. Takeshi parvint seulement à bredouiller un vague,

- Je ne sais pas trop...j'ai entraînement demain. Le matin et l'après-midi...  
- Il est pas mignon à faire son timide, pouffa alors Kumiko un brin moqueuse.  
- Aller Tak ! s'exclama Kazuki. Commence pas à jouer les rabat-joies ! De toute façon, t'as pas entraînement toute la journée ?  
- Ouais c'est vrai, admit Takeshi qui se passa nerveusement la main derrière la nuque tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Marie pour voir sa réaction.

La jeune fille le regarda au même moment, le teint particulièrement rosé avec un grand sourire.

- Parfait ! en conclut Kumiko. De toute façon, on n'aura qu'à régler tout ça cet après-midi. Marie, lança-t-elle soudain à l'allemande, tu veux bien qu'on s'échange nos numéros de portable ? Au cas où...

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent et tout ce petit monde partit chacun de son côté.

* * *

Du temps où ce programme se mettait en place, le Bayern avait terminé sa dernière et seule séance du week-end et les joueurs étaient partis se changer. Comme souvent, Karl et Genzô se retrouvaient à côté dans les vestiaires. Le japonais avait trouvé son ami particulièrement silencieux depuis la fin de la séance, mais Karl se décida enfin à parler.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? demanda-t-il comme s'il poursuivait une conversation commencée de longue date tout en finissant de se déshabiller.  
- Sur qui ? répondit Genzô déboussolé qui stoppa ses propres mouvements.  
- Le petit jeune dont on parlait tout à l'heure, s'impatienta Karl.  
- Ah ! Takeshi ? Ma foi...j'avoue ne pas être celui qui le connais le mieux. Mais par rapport à ce que j'en vois en équipe nationale, ajouta le japonais devant la mine insatisfaite de son capitaine, c'est un brave garçon. Il est serviable, gentil, discret...  
- Humpff...  
- En tout cas, il est apprécié de beaucoup et assez populaire ici.

Il sembla alors au japonais distinguer dans un marmonnement à peine audible mais compréhensible, quelque chose qui se rapprochait de « p'tit con »...

- Mais enfin Karl, s'offusqua Genzô, tu ne le connais même pas !  
- Tout ce que j'en sais, c'est qu'il s'intéresse à ma sœur ! Et c'est largement suffisant pour avoir une opinion sur lui ! décréta Karl qui commençait à se frotter énergiquement – voir même très énergiquement - du savon sur le torse.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas elle qui s'intéresse à lui d'abord ? plaisanta le japonais qui changea cependant immédiatement d'humour devant le regard meurtrier que lui porta son ami. Écoute Karl, reprit Genzô plus sérieusement, premièrement, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il en est vraiment. Ce n'est peut-être pas du tout ce que tu crois...  
- Oh que si, c'est ce que je crois ! affirma Karl le regard flamboyant. Je les ai entendues toutes les trois en train de manigancer pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver tous les deux !  
- Bon... admettons, poursuivit patiemment Genzô qui commençait maintenant à se rincer. Je te signale également que Marie est plus qu'en âge d'avoir un petit ami ! Et s'il y a effectivement quelque chose qui se trame avec Takeshi, comme tu en sembles si convaincu, crois-moi, avec tout les zigotos qu'on croise, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire !  
- Comment ça tomber sur pire ? s'étrangla Karl. Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Un garçon, c'est un garçon. Et je sais quand même de quoi je parle puisque j'en suis un ! À cet âge-là, ils pensent tous à la même chose quand ils sont avec une fille, qu'ils soient d'ordinaire sérieux ou non !  
- A ceci près que tout le monde n'est pas un coureur de première comme toi Karl...fit observer malicieusement Genzô.  
- Non mais t'es l'ami de qui toi ? finit par lui demander Karl qui se sentait plus combattu que soutenu.  
- Le tien andouille ! dit Genzô qui semblait presque s'amuser en attachant sa serviette autour de sa taille tandis que Karl l'imitait. Et en tant qu'ami j'ai deux choses à te dire. Un : continue comme ça à espionner ta sœur et à la faire tourner en bourrique et vous allez finir par vous disputer pour de bon...Si si, je peux te l'assurer et oui aussi, tu l'espionnais ce matin, insista le japonais devant le regard scandalisé que lui lança l'allemand. Et deux : un de ces quatre, fatalement, Marie quittera le domicile familial, aura un petit-ami qui deviendra son mari et aura très probablement des enfants. Et crois-moi, ils ne se feront pas grâce à une intervention du Saint Esprit ! Alors joue-là plutôt cool que chiant !

Sur ces bons mots, Karl se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien...

* * *

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel tout comme durant le repas qui lui succéda, le frère et la sœur ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Ils ne donnaient pas particulièrement l'air de se faire la tête, disons plutôt que Marie s'appliqua à rester auprès de sa mère et Karl avec ses amis, histoire de ne pas être tenté à se lancer sur une voie pouvant se révéler regrettable a posteriori.

Une nouvelle étape fut néanmoins franchie en cours d'après-midi, alors que la plupart des joueurs vaquaient à des occupations extra-footballistiques, lorsque monsieur et madame Schneider proposèrent à leur fille de profiter du restant de la journée pour partir visiter cette fascinante ville qu'était Tokyô.

- C'est que, commença Marie très ennuyée, j'aurais aimé retourner au stade cet après-midi...  
- Encore ! s'exclama sa mère. Mais tu veux y camper ma parole !  
- Non maman, soupira Marie. Je voudrais juste y rejoindre mes amis.  
- Et passer un peu de temps avec tes parents ça ne t'intéresserait pas ? les interrompit son père en affichant un regard faussement larmoyant.  
- Papa ! Franchement ! en rigola Marie. On se voit toute l'année...  
- Oui, mais on a toujours visité ensemble les villes étrangères dans lesquelles on accompagnait ton père et ton frère en déplacement, se lamenta sa mère.

Marie mourut d'envie de lui répondre qu'elle avait peut-être passé l'âge d'aller visiter les églises de toutes les capitales du monde avec sa mère mais s'en abstint. Elle connaissait trop bien ses parents pour savoir que malgré l'absence de ton furieux ou menaçant de leur part, il serait très difficile de les faire changer d'avis : ils avaient décidé de partir faire un tournée touristique cet après-midi-là et elle ne voyait pas trop ce qui pourrait les faire revenir sur leur décision. Peut-être tenter un...

- Vous ne pourriez pas y aller sans moi non ?  
- Marie enfin, dit sa mère en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne vas quand même pas mourir si tu ne vois pas tes amis cet après-midi !

Oh que si ! Car maintenant qu'elle parvenait à discuter avec Takeshi avec « autant de facilité », ne pas le voir durant toutes ces heures serait un vrai supplice. Mais comment le faire comprendre à des adultes qui vivaient ensemble depuis trop d'années pour se souvenir à quel point il était primordial d'être avec la personne adorée ?

- Hum...j'ai pas envie d'aller à Tokyô, bougonna la jeune fille. Ça ne m'attire pas du tout cette ville !  
- Tu as tort, intervint Genzô toujours très nationaliste et qui arrivait avec Karl de la salle de jeu où il venait de mettre une magistrale dérouillée au baby-foot à son capitaine. Tokyô est une ville très intéressante où l'on trouve de tout pour tout le monde. C'est très vivant et très sympa !  
- Merci Môssieur le guide touristique, siffla alors Marie en même temps qu'elle lui lança un regard noir.  
- Mais de rien, répondit le japonais avec un grand sourire exaspérant.

Marie poussa un profond soupir et regarda sa mère.

- Bon, et bien si je n'ai pas le choix...va pour une virée sur Tokyô !

En voyant le japonais réjoui à côté de son frère, elle hésita à en prendre un pour frapper l'autre. Mais la sonnerie de son portable la coupa dans son élan et elle se concentra sur l'expéditeur de l'appel, à savoir, Kumiko. La ramenant à des pensées beaucoup plus agréables, elle se leva pour s'éloigner du petit groupe et prendre l'appel plus à son aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda sans préambule la japonaise.  
- Je ne pourrais pas venir vous rejoindre au lycée cet après-midi, répondit Marie dépitée. Je suis de corvée de visite de Tokyô en famille...  
- Oh...bon. C'est pas trop grave, la rassura Kumiko. Kazuki s'est renseigné, la séance de dédicaces est programmée pour 13h00 demain au Virgin de Shibuya. Tu pourras y venir ? Takeshi sera là...et ravi de pouvoir y être apparemment, sous-entendit la japonaise qui, installée sur son petit banc en compagnie de ses amis, avait déclaré ça avec un plaisir jubilatoire devant ledit Takeshi qui en devint cramoisi de gêne et essaya de lui arracher le portable des mains dans le vain espoir que Kumiko arrête là le massacre.  
- Coupe pas, je vais demander ! lui dit aussitôt Marie, qui ne se doutait pas de la scène, et qui retourna prestement auprès de ses parents en plaquant son portable contre son épaule pour couvrir le son. Est-ce que je peux aller en ville demain ? demanda-t-elle décontractée.  
- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent ses parents. Mais il y a une minute tu nous disais que tu ne voulais pas y aller !  
- Maman ! S'il te plaît ! s'impatienta Marie qui n'était pas d'humeur à rentrer dans les détails. Alors, je peux ou pas ?  
- Avec qui tu y vas ?  
- Avec les même personnes avec qui je reste tout le temps au lycée, répondit machinalement et avec une lassitude non dissimulée la jeune allemande. Des amis de Genzô...

Le japonais se retrouva soudain sous les feux de la rampe sans avoir rien demandé et se sentit alourdi d'une certaine responsabilité – qu'il n'avait pas plus demandé d'ailleurs. Monsieur et madame Schneider se consultèrent silencieusement du regard.

- Laissez-la y aller, intervint tout à coup Karl en regardant sa sœur Elle est assez grande pour aller se balader en ville avec des jeunes de son âge.

Ses parents furent surpris de cette intervention, mais certainement pas autant que Marie qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une prise de parole de ce genre. Peut-être que son frère cherchait à se faire pardonner son attitude sans avoir besoin de formuler explicitement des excuses ? En tout cas, Marie en fut ravie...enfin...jusqu'à ce que le garçon ajoute toujours à l'intention de ses parents,

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je l'accompagnerais.  
- Dans ce cas d'accord ! déclara Franc Schneider effectivement rassuré et satisfait.

Marie resta quelques secondes à regarder son frère la bouche ouverte comme une boîte à lettres, les yeux ronds comme des billes : mais quelle peau de vache celui-là ! Il n'avait pas son pareil pour arriver à ses fins ! De son côté, ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait, Karl se tourna vers sa sœur et l'informa silencieusement en tapotant sa propre épaule : « T'as quelqu'un au bout du fil », avant de lui décocher le grand sourire du vainqueur. Marie, trop stupéfaite pour parvenir à articuler le moindre mot, tourna les talons sans accorder un regard à quiconque et essaya de revenir à sa conversation avec Kumiko.

- J'en reviens pas, murmura-t-elle alors plus pour elle-même.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama la japonaise. Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne te laissent pas venir ?  
- Si, mais seulement avec mon frère, répondit Marie avec une voix d'outre-tombe, tu le crois toi ...?  
- Et ben, on fera avec, envoya balader Kumiko.  
- « On fera avec » répéta Marie. Mais t'es folle ? Tu ne connais pas Karl quand il s'y met ! Il a décidé de me laisser vieille fille on dirait !  
- T'inquiète pas...on trouvera bien une solution au problème, déclara Kumiko décidément toujours motivée.  
- Hum..j'aurai peut-être une idée d'ici-là. Je ne vais quand même pas devoir lui casser les deux jambes pour qu'il me laisse vivre quand même ?

Là-dessus les deux filles raccrochèrent. Marie retourna auprès de sa famille et Genzô, résignée à passer l'après-midi en compagnie d'un frère qu'elle avait de plus en plus envie d'étrangler, tandis que Kumiko faisait un bref mais exhaustif compte-rendu de la situation à Yukari - qu'entendirent également Takeshi, qui trainait un peu à rejoindre ses partenaires sur le terrain, et Kazuki qui assistait également à l'entraînement. A la fin, ce dernier émit un long sifflement dubitatif et ajouta,

- Dis donc Tak, va falloir la jouer serrée avec le frangin on dirait...

Takeshi soupira et haussa les épaules. Il en était convaincu mais pas heureux pour autant. Là-dessus, il abandonna ses amis, son entraînement commençant, mais quelque peu pensif sur le départ. Ah effectivement, il devait certainement y avoir plus simple comme situation...comme première situation en plus...

Les joueurs commencèrent un travail de passes entre eux - _mais il avait déjà rembarré Hyûga à plusieurs reprises_ – et un ballon lui fut adressé. Il le réceptionna et le contrôla parfaitement - _et honnêtement, s'il fallait le faire aussi avec Karl pour que les choses soient claires... _Étant près des cages, il pivota et se retrouva face au gardien qui se tenait prêt à bloquer son tir - _il le ferait !_ - et décocha un boulet de canon qui alla se loger dans le petit filet au grand plaisir de ses coéquipiers qui constatèrent que leur capitaine avait retrouvé tout son mordant...


	8. Chap8

**Note** : Et un p'tit chapitre de plus. Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

Dès son entraînement terminé, Takeshi était rentré chez lui - bien que Kazuki l'ait supplié de rester avec eux pour le restant de l'après-midi. Mais le garçon avait envie de se retrouver un peu seul. Sa séance avait été assez éprouvante et l'imminence de la finale du championnat ajoutait encore un peu de pression au jeune homme qui en ressentait déjà suffisamment à l'idée de se retrouver en compagnie de Marie le lendemain après-midi – surtout après les réflexions bien placées de Kumiko ! Celle-la, avec ses initiatives en tout genre...

De son côté, la jeune allemande n'avait pas passé un si mauvais samedi après-midi que ça. Si dans un premier temps, en signe de mauvaise volonté, elle avait compté ne pas s'intéresser à la capitale nippone, force fut de constater que Tokyô était, comme Genzô l'avait annoncé, aussi dépaysante qu'attirante. Marie en oublia même momentanément sa rancœur envers son frère et profita du spectacle en même temps que des commentaires du gardien japonais qui s'avéra effectivement être, entre autre, un très bon guide. Car Genzô étant l'un des meilleurs amis de Karl, tous deux se voyaient souvent en dehors des terrains, et parfois en compagnie de Marie – ce qui avait permis à la jeune fille de tisser des liens d'amitié avec le garçon.

- Ça ne te dirait pas de nous accompagner demain ? lui avait-elle demandé l'air de rien durant leur visite.  
- Dois-je y voir là une simple invitation polie ? avait répondu Genzô avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
- Bien, avoua Marie en souriant à son tour, je me disais qu'il serait peut-être moins difficile à supporter si tu étais là...au cas où il soit pris d'une nouvelle crise de paternalisme aiguë, précisa-t-elle en regardant son frère qui s'intéressait pour le moment à la devanture d'une boutique.  
- Ça va s'arranger, dit Genzô confiant. Et puis, il vaut quand même mieux ça, plutôt qu'il ne se moque royalement de qui tu fréquentes non ?  
- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait trouver un juste milieu ? rétorqua Marie.  
- Dès qu'il verra que tout se passe bien, il se calmera, promit le japonais.

Marie le regarda sceptique mais n'ajouta rien...

* * *

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à 12h45 devant le Virgin de Shibuya. Mais à l'évidence, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Une population dense gravitait déjà tout autour du magasin, qui avait été aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion, quand ils y arrivèrent. Ils remarquèrent alors une longue et solide corde rouge qui divisait l'entrée principale en deux. Sur la gauche, une file déjà assez conséquente s'étirait jusque sur le trottoir – passage obligatoire qui permettait de faire la queue pour obtenir une dédicace du groupe de rock– tandis que la circulation était nettement plus fluide sur la droite, par où l'on pouvait rentrer et sortir à loisir du magasin.

Malgré l'agitation qui régnait, Marie ne mit pas longtemps à repérer les trois personnes qui l'intéressaient et qui s'étaient placées un peu à l'écart sur la gauche. Takeshi, Kazuki et Kumiko étaient en pleine conversation lorsque les « munichois » les rejoignirent, les tirant ainsi de leurs bavardages.

- Bonjour ! On n'est pas trop en retard ? demanda Marie rayonnante en saluant le couple puis en s'attardant légèrement sur Takeshi.

Sur le coup, ça lui fit un peu bizarre de voir le jeune homme autrement vêtu qu'avec un survêtement ou sa panoplie de footballeur (comme elle l'avait toujours vu jusqu'à présent). Mais à l'évidence, une tenue de ville décontractée lui allait très bien aussi. Elle espéra alors que ses discrets efforts pour paraître joliment à son avantage, produiraient l'effet escompté chez le japonais...

- Je ne vous présente pas, poursuivit Marie en s'écartant légèrement pour faire place à son frère et Genzô, vous vous connaissez tous je crois...

Les deux garçons dirent « bonjour » à leur tour. Par rapport à Genzô, aucun doute : les trois japonais étaient ravis de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec leur célèbre sempai. Mais en ce qui concernait Karl, Takeshi ne pouvait occulter le fait que sa présence n'était pas fortuite – bien au contraire – et encore moins motivée par la musique. Cependant, étant d'un tempérament conciliant et pacifique, Takeshi accepta de se prêter à ce petit jeu dès lors qu'il ne dépasserait pas certaines limites...

- Bon, vu le monde qu'il y a déjà, intervint Kazuki impatient en se frottant les mains, je pense qu'on devrait y aller tout de suite.

Le garçon fit alors un signe du menton en direction de la file d'attente qui s'était encore un peu plus allongée depuis que tous s'étaient retrouvés. Takeshi se tourna alors vers Marie.

- Tu as envie de faire la queue toi aussi, ou on en profite pour faire un tour dans le Virgin en les attendant ?  
- Hum..plutôt un tour dans le magasin, décida Marie sous le regard vigilent de Karl et amusé de Genzô, qui devina qu'il aurait certainement à « divertir » son capitaine en cas de besoin...

Deux groupes se formèrent : Kazuki et Kumiko d'un côté, Takeshi, Marie, Karl-Heinz et Genzô de l'autre.

- Alors, à tout à l'heure et bon courage ! lança Takeshi à l'intention du couple qui prit place en bout de file, tandis qu'il pénétra dans le magasin en compagnie des trois autres.

Conforme à l'achalandage des autres Virgin éparpillés un peu partout sur Terre, celui de Shibuya possédait également de nombreuses zones destinées à la clientèle et qui restaient accessibles sur plusieurs niveaux. Des panneaux (heureusement traduits en anglais) positionnés aux endroits stratégiques indiquaient la direction des sections de jeux vidéos, livres et autres spectacles.

Bien évidemment, Marie ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son frère parte gentiment de son côté en la laissant se balader tranquillement avec Takeshi...et elle avait bien fait ! Comme ça au moins, elle ne fut pas déçue.

Ils commencèrent par aller faire un tour aux jeux vidéos – au sous-sol - où ils restèrent une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Takeshi souhaitant s'acheter le dernier jeu sorti sur PS3 en matière de football (ça ne s'invente pas...).

- Tu y joues souvent ? s'intéressa Marie qui cherchait à engager la conversation avec le jeune homme alors qu'ils attendaient côté à côte à la caisse pour régler l'achat.  
- Ben...des fois le soir après l'entraînement... ou quand des copains viennent à la maison, répondit Takeshi en souriant.

Finalement, quelque soit le pays, les garçons semblaient tous avoir les mêmes distractions...

- Comme toi Karl, fit observer Marie en se retournant vers son frère, qui regardait distraitement les nouveautés présentées sur un socle proche de la caisse.  
- Je n'y joue pas tant que ça, répondit le garçon en levant les yeux vers sa sœur, les sourcils légèrement froncés. J'ai d'autres occupations après mes entraînements...  
- Ah pour ça, oui ! confirma Marie. Mais on ne dira pas lesquelles, insinua la jeune fille.

Takeshi et Genzô échangèrent un regard un peu gêné (sachant pertinemment tous les deux ce qu'il en était entre le frère et la sœur). Karl se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. Le plus jeune des deux japonais se racla bruyamment la gorge pour mettre fin à l'échange et passa rapidement à un autre sujet.

- Tu...Tu veux voir autre chose ici, se hasarda-t-il à demander à Marie.  
- Non merci, répondit la jeune allemande avec douceur. Je ne joue pas beaucoup aux jeux vidéo. Je préfère la musique.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, on est au bon endroit, dit-il avec entrain. Viens, on y va.

Là-dessus, et sans vraiment accorder d'intérêt à l'avis des deux autres, Takeshi et Marie prirent la direction d'un escalier qui les mènerait dans la plus vaste des salles, celle où tout ce qui avait trait à la musique était proposé. Cela leur permit également de constater que Kazuki et Kumiko avaient fait le plus dur et se trouvaient désormais à l'intérieur du magasin – ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser la salle sur toute sa longueur pour atteindre une pièce solidement gardée par le personnel de sécurité de la maison, où ils pourraient enfin se retrouver face à leurs idoles...Par curiosité, Marie se pencha en avant pour regarder ce qu'il en était dehors et constata avec effarement que deux fois plus de monde que tout à l'heure attendait dans la rue.

- Impressionnant le monde qu'il y a, murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Takeshi, ils sont célèbres à ce point ?  
- Très. Mais ils n'ont pas qu'une carrière au Japon, précisa le jeune homme, ils sont aussi connus à l'étranger...Tu n'en as jamais entendu parlé ?

Marie secoua la tête en faisant une petite grimace, confuse de se montrer si ignorante face à ce qui semblait être un véritable phénomène dans ce pays. Takeshi fut attendri par sa réaction et décida de remédier immédiatement à ses lacunes. Sans même avoir prémédité ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il attrapa Marie délicatement par l'avant-bras et l'entraîna avec lui, d'un pas résolu et rapide, en direction d'un rayon bien précis. Tandis qu'ils se faufilaient agilement à travers la clientèle qui encombrait les passages – le garçon aussi à l'aise que s'il dribblait toute une série d'adversaires - la main de Takeshi glissa peu à peu vers celle de Marie, qu'elle finit par atteindre et serrer instinctivement avec douceur. Marie sut alors dès cet instant que d'avoir marché un peu plus vite n'expliquait en rien le fait que sa respiration se soit si brutalement accélérée, que son cœur se soit mis si violemment à lui cogner dans la poitrine. Non... marcher plus vite n'était pas la cause de tout cela...

Sur ces entrefaites, Karl et Genzô avaient émergé à leur tour de l'escalier et regardaient un peu ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Par chance, Genzô fut le premier à repérer Takeshi et Marie qui se dirigeaient vers une allée tandis que leur bras respectif semblaient étrangement liés entre eux – cela ne pouvant laisser supposer qu'une chose : ils se tenaient par la main ! Préférant ne pas voir ce qu'une telle image pouvait provoquer chez Karl, il décida dans la seconde, dans une espèce d'instinct de survie, de traîner son ami vers un rayon situé à l'opposé de celui où sa sœur se rendait (et faisait un peu ce qu'elle voulait), pour le forcer à s'intéresser à un groupe de musique traditionnelle dont lui-même ne savait pas grand-chose...

- Tu écoutes ça toi ? s'étonna Karl incrédule en tournant et retournant le cd d'un air sceptique, le nez froncé.  
- Bien sûr ! s'indigna faussement Genzô. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que depuis mon arrivée en Allemagne je n'écoutais plus que « La flûte de Schubert » peut-être ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.  
- Heu...non, non, dit Karl sur un ton d'excuse en espérant ne pas avoir vexé son ami par rapport à sa culture. Mais comme je n'avais encore jamais rien entendu de tel chez toi...désolé...  
- C'est rien, le rassura le japonais un peu gêné par son mensonge - et qui se promit de signaler à Marie jusqu'où il était allé pour lui rendre service. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas non-plus mon style de musique préféré.  
- Tu écoutes quoi en provenance de chez toi ? Au fait, tu connais le groupe qui est en dédicace aujourd'hui ?

Tout un enchaînement se mit alors en place à vitesse grand V dans le cerveau du blond : le groupe, les fans, la file d'attente, Kumiko et Kazuki, Takeshi et sa sœur..Sa sœur ! Le garçon tourna alors sur lui-même, visiblement en train de chercher quelque chose du regard. Sans résultat il consulta Genzô.

- Tu sais où est Marie ?  
- Oui, répondit calmement Genzô sans détacher son regard de la pochette d'un album, dans le magasin.  
- Ah ah...très drôle, commenta l'allemand ironique qui commença à s'écarter du rayon.  
- Karl ! l'interpella Genzô qui le regardait à présent avec gravité. Tu veux bien te calmer un peu et la laisser souffler ? Et « me » laisser souffler par la même occasion ?  
- Mais...  
- Quoi « mais » ? s'impatienta le japonais qui n'en revenait pas que son ami soit bouché à ce point. Tes parents lui font confiance, non ?  
- Oui, mais...  
- Elle a dix-sept ans et la tête sur les épaules, non ?  
- Oui, mais...  
- J'ose espérer que si je te dis que les personnes qu'elle fréquente ici sont des connaissances et qu'il n'y a aucun risque, tu me crois, non ?  
- Oui, oui...répondit une nouvelle fois Karl qui ne pouvait de toute façon pas dire autre chose vu le regard impérieux que lui avait lancé Genzô en demandant cela.  
- Bien, conclut le japonais satisfait. Dans ce cas, tu restes ici et tu te tais ! ajouta-t-il avec autorité.

Karl d'abord surpris, se contenta ensuite d'esquisser un petit sourire indulgent et de remuer lentement la tête. A ses yeux, il était impossible de faire comprendre la situation à Genzô dans la mesure où celui-ci n'avait pas de petite sœur..

* * *

Arrivés à destination devant un rayon entièrement consacré à X-Japan, Takeshi se tourna vers Marie pour lui présenter le groupe de rock plus en détail. Cependant, s'il aurait pu s'attendre à voir sur le visage de la jeune fille une réaction de surprise face à tant d'albums, de disques deux titres et autres articles, il ne se serait jamais imaginé la trouver avec un telle expression. Son visage était empourpré, ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'elle le regardait avec une infinie tendresse. Devant l'air incrédule du garçon, Marie sourit et baissa les yeux vers leurs mains toujours jointent. Réalisant brusquement la situation, Takeshi n'osa plus bouger, figé sur place. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il se retrouvait dans une situation inédite où il avait intérêt à vite et bien réagir au risque de faire une catastrophe par maladresse. Devenu aussi rouge que la personne à qui il tenait la main, il eut l'impression de manquer brusquement d'air et d'avoir le corps tout entier parcouru de fourmillements. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il regarda alors Marie avec un sourire aussi crispé que gêné et murmura un à peine audible « désolé... » alors qu'il désenlaçait doucement ses doigts de ceux de l'allemande.

Ils restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux durant un instant avant que Takeshi ne reprenne un minimum contenance et qu'il tente – avec peu de succès – de concentrer son attention et d'attirer celle de Marie sur les produits musicaux qui s'étalaient devant eux. Sur l'extrémité du rayon se trouvaient des casques qui permettaient d'écouter des morceaux de chansons choisis préalablement et qui arrivèrent à point nommé au secours du japonais...

- Ça te dit ? proposa Takeshi en désignant les casques de sa main.

Marie acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Bien inspiré, le japonais sélectionna alors un morceau plutôt slow que rock et posa délicatement le casque audio sur la tête de la jeune fille qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Se sentant à nouveau rougir, il lui sourit et fit démarrer l'extrait qui dura une trentaine de secondes durant lesquelles à la douce mélodie teintée de mélancolie venaient se poser des paroles tantôt en japonais, tantôt en anglais, et qui parlaient de cet inépuisable thème qu'est l'amour...

- C'est...très beau, articula difficilement Marie une fois l'extrait achevé, après qu'elle se fut retirée elle-même le casque qu'elle tendait à présent à Takeshi qui paraissait enchanté.  
- Ils jouent aussi des morceaux plus...toniques, commenta le jeune homme qui reposa l'appareil sur son socle.  
- ...certainement ce que ma mère qualifierait de « musique de sauvages », plaisanta Marie.

Takeshi eut un petit rire complice qui s'estompa très légèrement tandis que son regard se portait au-dessus des épaules de Marie. Cette dernière se retourna alors et poussa un soupir en voyant arriver son frère. Son expression enjouée fit place à un air abattu. Takeshi fronça les sourcils et lui souleva le visage en glissant doucement sa main sous son menton.

- T'inquiète pas, lui murmura-t-il. Ça va aller...

Marie fit une moue peu convainquante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda l'air de rien Karl.  
- On écoute de la musique, répondit sa sœur qui s'efforça de rester aimable.  
- Tiens, intervint Takeshi qui tendit d'autorité un casque à Karl qui se sentit obligé de le prendre et de le mettre à son tour sur la tête.

Le jeune japonais sélectionna alors un nouvel extrait du groupe de rock mais dans un tout autre registre et sur un volume peut-être plus fort que de besoin...Alors que l'allemand attendait que la musique débute, Genzô se tourna discrètement vers Marie,

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir plus longtemps, murmura-t-il avec amusement.

Mais Marie, loin de lui en vouloir, lui fit un sourire de remerciement...

- WOoo ! s'écria soudain Karl qui s'arracha le casque des oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ! C'est ça que tu fais écouter à ma sœur ?

Toujours très calmement et avec un visage impassible, Takeshi récupéra le casque audio et le reposa sur son socle. Devant Marie et Genzô qui, d'abord étonnés par les cris de Karl, attendaient la suite avec un minimum d'appréhension, Takeshi fixa Karl du regard avant de lui répondre.

- Oui. Mais la concernant, j'avais choisi une balade nettement plus romantique, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire et une once de satisfaction.

Karl demeura un court instant stupéfait par une telle arrogance de la part d'un garçon qui se permettait déjà de poser sa main sur la joue de sa sœur, puis mesura Takeshi du regard, les yeux légèrement plissés, la respiration plus saccadée - faisant bomber davantage un torse nettement plus volumineux que celui du petit japonais. Mais ce dernier resta stoïque à défier Karl du regard. Aucun des deux n'auraient cédé. Takeshi était trop habitué au caractère, pouvant se révéler bien difficile de Hyûga, pour être impressionné maintenant par Karl (d'autant plus que sans vouloir jouer au « jeune coq », il ne voulait pas décevoir Marie qui semblait suffisamment découragée par le comportement de son frère). Quant à Karl, il avait deux fois plus de difficulté que quiconque à avaler la pilule : une fois en tant que capitaine à qui rien ne résistait d'ordinaire, et une fois en tant que grand frère.

- Ouf...ce fut laborieux, mais on y est arrivé !

À la surprise générale, car tous les avaient plus ou moins oubliés, Kazuki et Kumiko venaient de rejoindre le petit groupe qu'ils avaient facilement repéré – se trouvant juste à côté de la pièce où les musiciens rencontraient leurs fans – et c'est Kazuki qui avait fait sursauter tout le monde en prononçant ses paroles de victoire en brandissant un album, des tee-shirts et des photos dédicacés.

- Tu as l'intention d'ouvrir une boutique ? plaisanta Genzô, impressionné par la quantités de produits dérivés signés que tenait dans ses mains Kazuki.  
- Ah moi, quand je me déplace, ce n'est jamais pour rien, affirma du même ton l'autre japonais.

L'ambiance, qui avait toujours paru cordiale, retomba cependant d'un cran et seul l'air légèrement contrarié de Karl aurait pu laisser penser à une personne attentive qu'une situation particulière venait d'être interrompue.

- Bien, annonça soudain Takeshi après avoir consulté sa montre. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois y aller, j'ai entraînement...

Marie le regarda très déçue, la bouche entrouverte à la recherche des mots qui l'auraient persuadé de rester avec elle. Mais rien ne sortit et elle s'attendait donc à le voir partir d'un instant à l'autre, mettant trop vite un terme à leur après-midi ensemble.

- Nous, on a finit aussi, dit Kazuki en regardant sa petite amie. On va venir avec toi.  
- Tu viens aussi ? proposa alors Takeshi à l'adresse de Marie avec un grand sourire.

Instantanément, la jeune fille acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Et tout aussi instantanément, Karl s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais Genzô (qui se montra décidément plus rapide que son ami aujourd'hui sur beaucoup de choses) l'agrippa vigoureusement par les épaules et s'exclama : « Et bien nous, on va rentrer maintenant ! Pas vrai Karl ? ». Au regard réjoui que lui lança Genzô, Karl opposa l'expression de quelqu'un qui était en train de s'étrangler avec un bout de pain trop gros et eut toutes les peines du monde à grincer : « Rentre à l'hôtel dès la séance terminée... » à sa sœur

Toute à sa joie, Marie regarda Takeshi le visage resplendissant tandis que le jeune homme l'engagea alors à le suivre. Les quatre jeunes saluèrent leurs aînés et quittèrent le disquaire dans la bonne humeur. Karl se tourna alors vers Genzô, le regard noir.

- Merci, siffla-t-il.  
- Mais de rien, répondit Genzô avec un grand sourire agaçant. Et encore, tu t'en ais bien sorti, fit remarquer le japonais, j'ai failli t'écraser le pied...  
- Sérieusement, dit Karl qui regardait maintenant en direction de la sortie, il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de lui...  
- Mais oui, mais oui...


	9. Chap9

Karl avait regagné l'hôtel bougon en compagnie d'un Genzô amusé par tout le malheur du monde que son ami semblait porter sur ses épaules. Et ça n'était pas fini...A peine arrivé dans le hall de l'hôtel, Karl se fit interpeller par son père qui discutait avec un membre du staff de l'équipe à l'une des tables du petit salon, et qui donnait vue sur l'entrée. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa aussitôt et regarda son père se lever de table et s'avancer vers lui en haussant les sourcils, l'air visiblement surpris.

- Où est ta sœur ?  
- Elle est...elle est restée avec ses amis, répondit simplement Karl après un instant d'hésitation.  
- Comment ça : « elle est restée avec ses amis » ? répéta Franck Schneider visiblement contrarié par la réponse. Je croyais que vous deviez rester ensemble ?  
- Papa, soupira Karl, ça va ! Je te rappelle qu'elle a 17 ans ! Avant de rentrer, elle a voulu passer par le stade pour voir...pour voir un entraînement et moi non, c'est tout.

Karl et Genzô s'échangèrent alors un regard éloquent que Schneider père ne jugea pas utile de relever. Il préféra se concentrer sur un autre point.

- Encore ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais elle va finir par faire une overdose de football cette gamine, ironisa-t-il.

Karl s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire et regarda son père avec une certaine condescendance.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Franck Schneider sévère, quand tu nous dis à ta mère et moi que tu accompagnes ta sœur en ville, nous comptons sur toi et surtout, nous partons du principe que ce n'est pas pour la lâcher avant même d'être rentré !  
- Quoi ? s'étrangla Karl. Comment ça « la lâcher » ?  
- Comment appelles-tu ça ? C'est bien toi qui tu nous as dit : « _Si ça peut vous rassurer, je l'accompagne..._ » et là-dessus tu rentres tranquillement les mains dans les poches alors que ta sœur est toute seule en ville !  
- Hé ! se défendit Karl, elle n'est pas toute seule en ville ! On a passé tout l'après-midi ensemble et là, elle se trouve au lycée avec le même groupe de jeunes qu'elle fréquente depuis qu'on est arrivé ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je l'aurais laissée seule si ça craignait ?

Son père soupira d'insatisfaction puis jeta un œil à Genzô qui afficha aussitôt un air confiant en espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Bon, on en reste là. Mais la prochaine fois, tâche simplement de faire ce qu'on attend de toi.

Sans ajouter un mot, Franck Schneider tourna les talons et s'apprêta à rejoindre l'homme qui l'attendait toujours assis à la petite table, et qui n'avait rien manqué de la discussion « dynamique » entre l'entraîneur et son fils. Quant à Karl, il commençait à virer furieusement au rouge brique et Genzô ne savait que trop bien pourquoi. Alors que son ami passait son temps à râler que sa sœur « fréquentait » quelqu'un - et qu'il se conduisait avec elle telle une duègne - , alors qu'il avait là une magnifique occasion de tout balancer et peut-être, en fonction de ce qu'il aurait pu dire et comment il l'aurait dit, mettre un terme prématurément à cette relation qui n'en était pas encore une, il avait préféré ne rien dévoiler et rester loyal envers sa petite sœur qu'il protégeait beaucoup trop mais aimait encore davantage.

Le japonais posa un bras compatissant sur les épaules de son ami, lui sourit et l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs lorsque monsieur Schneider revint à la charge :

- J'espère que tu lui as dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard au moins ? lança-t-il sur un ton sans équivoque.  
- Oui-papa ! articula clairement Karl avec une colère froide qu'il essayait de maîtriser tant bien que mal, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Les deux garçons reprirent ensuite leur marche et Genzô proposa d'aller se défouler un peu au baby-foot.

- Je te remercie, répondit Karl sarcastique, malgré ce que l'on vient de voir, je n'ai pas le goût du martyre...

Il est vrai que Karl n'avait jamais réussi à battre son gardien à ce jeu et il craignait fort qu'une nouvelle déculottée soit de trop pour son égo en cette fin de journée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? demanda Genzô qui se sentait l'âme secourable d'un Saint Bernard.  
- Je crois que je vais aller piquer une tête, dit Karl en désignant la piscine de l'hôtel d'un mouvement de tête au travers des baies vitrées situées sur leur gauche, et derrière lesquelles le bassin était exposé. J'ai urgemment besoin de me rafraîchir !

Cinq minutes plus tard, après qu'ils aient fait un bref passage par leur chambre pour se changer, Karl et Genzô installaient leur drap de plage sur deux des chaises longues qui bordaient la piscine.

- Tu le crois ça ? ne put se retenir Karl qui semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'au japonais. Quand je m'en mêle, je m'en prends plein la tête...ou plutôt plein les oreilles, modifia-t-il amer, et quand je ne m'en mêle pas, je m'en prends plein la tête aussi ! Non, mais sérieux ! maugréait-il toujours en s'avançant vers le bord du bassin après être passé par la douche.  
- Je crois que le mieux, c'est que tu ne t'en mêles plus, lui conseilla pour la énième fois Genzô.

Karl se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard navré.

- Ouais, je crois bien que t'as raison...Mais j'aurais l'œil quand même...  
- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! rigola Genzô qui était venu se poster à côté de lui, t'es vraiment impossible. Dis-moi, lui demanda soudain le japonais très sérieusement, tu sais nager au moins ?  
- Bien sûr que je sais nager ! répondit Karl offusqué. Quelle question stupide !  
- Et bien va prendre un peu la température de l'eau dans ce cas !

Et avant même que son cerveau n'impose à ses membres de réagir face à l'attaque, Karl s'était retrouvé au milieu du grand bassin sous l'air exaspérant et satisfait de son ami qui l'avait lâchement poussé...

* * *

Loin de se douter de la droiture dont son frère venait de faire preuve pour elle, Marie avait assisté au dernier entraînement du week-end de la Tohô en toute rêverie.

Assise sur son banc, elle avait écouté, amusée, Kumiko et Kazuki parler avec un tel enthousiasme de leur rencontre avec les musiciens que ça en devenait presque hystérique. En parlant d'hystérie, Marie n'avait pu ignorer, tout comme les jours précédents, le petit groupe d'étudiantes qui continuait inlassablement à tantôt glousser, tantôt hurler, à l'intention du capitaine de l'équipe. D'un côté, rien n'avait changé depuis ce jour où Takeshi et Marie avaient discuté ensemble pour la première fois au bord de ce terrain. Mais d'un autre, la présence régulière de cette jolie blonde aux entraînements, qui venait même lorsque le Bayern n'était pas là et qui était arrivée ce jour-là en compagnie du capitaine de la Tohô, fut perçue très différemment par les uns et les autres, et une rumeur disant qu'elle ne venait en réalité que pour « le petit technicien » (comme on avait surnommé Takeshi) commença à circuler et se répandre dans tout le lycée. Au grand dam de ses admiratrices, on prétendait même que Takeshi prenait plaisir à tout cela et que les deux passaient également du temps ensemble en dehors des entraînements...C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle les spectateurs et spectatrices regardèrent désormais Marie avec un air étrange où l'animosité ne perçait que chez les inconditionnelles qui se demandaient forcément ce que Take-kun pouvait bien lui trouver ? Et les choses ne s'en retrouvaient que plus pimentées lorsque le joueur ne pouvait se retenir de regarder trop souvent en direction du banc longeant le terrain, comme pour s'assurer que Marie s'y trouvait toujours. Un bref mais clair rappel à l'ordre de son entraîneur, qui lui envoya un ballon sur la tête en hurlant que s'il ne se concentrait pas davantage les entraînements se dérouleraient alors à huit-clos, suffit à Takeshi pour faire la part des choses et se concentrer sur sa séance...

* * *

Une fois sorti des vestiaires où les joueurs s'étaient douchés et changés, Kumiko, Kazuki, Marie et Takeshi se réunirent pour la dernière fois de la journée au portail du lycée, là où ils croisèrent bon nombre de collègues qui leur jetèrent des regards curieux, pour se souhaiter une « bonne soirée ». Il ne faisait aucun doute que le japonais et l'allemande auraient apprécié pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps ensemble...peut-être seuls...peut-être pas. Il est des instants que l'on souhaite mais que l'on serait pourtant incapable de planifier tant ils nous submergent d'émotions rien que par la pensée...Mais il était tard de toute façon et Marie devait rentrer de suite après l'entraînement. Une mince consolation : pouvoir se revoir dès le lendemain et le jour d'après...

* * *

Trop de bonnes choses s'étaient passées aujourd'hui pour que la jeune allemande soit attristée par cette séparation. Ce fut donc l'air aussi rêveur qu'absent qu'elle arriva à l'hôtel, où tout comme son frère, elle fut stoppée, mais là, non-pas par son père, mais par ses deux parents qui semblaient l'attendre dans ce hall apparemment propice aux réunions de famille.

Au premier coup d'œil, Marie comprit que quelque chose clochait. L'air inhabituellement grave et sévère qu'affichaient son père et sa mère ne lui inspirait rien de bon et lorsqu'elle les vit venir à sa rencontre sans changer d'expression, ses craintes n'en furent que confirmées. La seule chose qu'elle ignorait encore, c'était le motif de leur attitude. Incapable de la deviner, elle préféra laisser venir pour éventuellement répondre ensuite. Désormais en face-à-face à deux contre un, Marie afficha un air le plus serein possible (ce genre de situation de forçant pas non-plus à l'épanouissement).

- Ton après-midi s'est bien passé ma chérie ? commença sa mère avec un air de « trop poli pour être honnête ».  
- Heu...oui, répondit Marie méfiante.

Fidèle à sa stratégie, la jeune fille n'en dit pas plus et attendit en regardant d'un air interrogateur mais poli ses parents.

- Est-ce trop te demander de nous expliquer pour quelles raisons tu n'es pas rentrée avec ton frère ? poursuivit son père.  
- Et bien...je suis allée assister à un entraînement avec mes amis après être allée en ville... et Karl n'est pas venu avec nous...alors il est rentré sans moi, expliqua Marie en continuant de se demander si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

Son père souffla bruyamment tel un buffle et regarda sa femme.

- Et qu'est-ce que cet entraînement avait de si important pour que tu ne respectes pas ce qui était convenu ? questionna sa mère.  
- Rien de particulier, mentit Marie. Je voulais simplement rester encore un peu avec mes amis, c'est tout.  
- Dans ce cas, si « c'est tout », nous te serions très reconnaissant à l'avenir de t'en tenir à ce qui a été décidé au départ.  
- Mais enfin, je ne vois pas où est le mal ? protesta Marie. Vous me laissez bien y aller seule, je ne vois pas où est la différence avec « en rentrer seule ». Le chemin est le même dans un sens ou dans l'autre vous savez ! rétorqua-t-elle avec une légère insolence.  
- Hé ! On se calme jeune fille ! Pas de ce ton là avec nous, la prévint sa mère.  
- Le problème n'est pas là, en rajouta son père qui se mit à parler vite, un peu énervé. C'est une question de principe. Vous deviez aller en ville ensemble et rentrer ensemble. Et sans nous prévenir, vous faites vos petites affaires et vous rentrez un peu quand ça vous arrange. Ton frère, parce qu'il avait envie de faire autre chose, et toi pour aller « encore » à ce lycée. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain que tu ailles voir _tes petits amis_ non ? Nous ne somme pas en Allemagne ici Marie ! Nous ne sommes pas à la maison ! Je suis ravie que tu t'y plaises et que tu y fasses de telles connaissances, mais lorsque nous vous demandons quelque chose, comme de rester ensemble, nous nous attendons à ce que, compte tenu de votre âge, vous vous y teniez !

Mais Marie ne retint de la longue tirade de son père que le mot « petit-ami ». Et en même temps qu'un énorme malentendu se mettait en place, un violent sentiment de colère s'empara d'elle. Alors c'était ça en fait ? Ses parents auraient aimé qu'elle confirme tout ce que son « soit disant frère » leur avait déjà racontés ? Mais jusqu'où avait-il pu aller dans sa vengeance pour avoir dû la laisser aller seule au lycée en compagnie de ses amies...de Takeshi, cet après-midi ? Elle n'entendait plus rien. Les paroles que prononçaient ses parents étaient perdues dans un flou lointain et elle dut faire des efforts pour se concentrer sur la discussion présente.

- ...condes après, tu nous demandes d'y aller ! Tu es à prendre avec des pincettes en permanence et tu changes d'avis sans arrêt sans te préoccuper de tout ce que cela peut engendrer, finit sa mère. J'aimerais, nous aimerions, que tu fasses un petit effort dans ton comportement Marie. C'est possible ?

Trop heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de ses parents en disant « amen » à tout ce qu'ils lui demanderaient, Marie hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe de bonne volonté et mit ainsi fin à la séance de remontrances.

- Bien. On se voit tout à l'heure pour le dîner, annonça son père en patriarche.  
- Où est Karl ? s'empressa de questionner Marie.  
- Je crois qu'il est à la piscine avec...Marie !

Mais la jeune allemande n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase. Sous le regard surpris de ses parents qui se demandèrent quelle mouche l'avait encore piquée, elle filait déjà d'un pas rapide, les poings faits, vers ladite piscine où elle comptait bien mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute avec Karl-Heinz.

Karl-Heinz qui finissait de se faire sécher aux derniers rayons de soleil de l'après-midi, et qui commençaient à singulièrement perdre de leur chaleur. A ses côté, Genzô faisait un sudoku...

- Tiens, voilà ta sœur, informa le japonais qui constata que son ami, les yeux fermés, n'avait rien remarqué de la récente présence de Marie aux abords du bassin.  
- Stop ! décréta l'allemand. _Je ne veux rien savoir_, chantonna-t-il en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles, _rien du tout_...

Malheureusement pour lui, même lorsque Karl tentait de fuir les problèmes, ces temps-ci, ce sont eux qui venaient le chercher. Le bruit de ses pas étouffé par les dalles, Marie parvint à la hauteur des chaises longues sans que son frère ne s'en soit rendu compte. Genzô nota l'air plus que contrarié de Marie et se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait susciter chez elle un telle humeur en même temps qu'il hésita à prévenir Karl que sa sœur se tenait devant lui, le foudroyant du regard, tant il était évident que quelque chose de fâcheux allait se passer. Mais cette fois-ci, le japonais n'anticipa pas les choses assez rapidement. Marie qui cherchait à faire expier dans un premier temps son frère de façon brutale, posa son regard sur un verre de sirop à la menthe qui contenait encore suffisamment de glaçons pour laisser supposer que l'eau était froide. Elle se pencha pour prendre le verre, et au moment même où Karl ouvrit enfin un œil, il se prit en pleine figure la boisson aussi sucrée que glacée qui lui fit pousser un cri d'effroi. Genzô en resta muet.

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'écria Karl qui bondit de sa chaise longue et s'épongea tant bien que mal le liquide vert qui dégoulinait à présent sur son maillot de bain, terminant de le refroidir de partout.

Mais sourde à ses protestations, Marie continuait à le transpercer du regard, sa main tenant toujours serré le verre. Et devant une telle attitude de sa part, Karl ralentit puis arrêta ses mouvements de va-et-viens sur son torse pour la regarder incrédule.

- Pourquoi tu es allé tout raconter à papa et maman !  
- Mais tout raconter de quoi ? répondit Karl décontenancé.  
- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille et me foutre la paix ?  
- Mais je n'ai rien...  
- J'en ai assez que tu me pourrisses la vie ! hurla la jeune fille attirant sur eux les regards stupéfaits des quelques clients de l'hôtel qui se trouvaient toujours autour ou dans le bassin.

Alors qu'elle fit un geste laissant supposer qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter le verre sur son frère, la voix impérieuse de son père retentit.

- Marie !

Monsieur et madame Schneider accoururent vers leurs enfants, l'air furieux.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama madame Schneider qui récupéra le verre des mains de sa fille. Tu es complètement folle ma parole !

Mais Marie ne répondit pas et continuait de regarder son frère. Elle avait toujours un air furieux mais des larmes de désespoir commençaient à remplir ses yeux, et de la détresse pouvait peu à peu se lire sur son visage. Celui vers qui elle s'était toujours tournée pour demander de l'aide lorsque ça n'allait pas était celui-là même qui l'avait si gravement blessée aujourd'hui...

- Marie, murmura Karl qui s'avança vers sa sœur, l'air désolé, je te jure que je n'ai rien dit...rien du tout...  
- Rien dit de quoi ? s'exclamèrent simultanément leurs parents en les regardant les yeux ronds. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez tous les deux ?

Marie comprit alors son erreur, ce qui la plongea dans un plus grand désarroi et un profond mutisme. Quant à Karl, il ne risquerait pas de dire quoi que ce soit à ses parents ! Et encore moins maintenant, devant Marie. Autant l'abattre, ça serait pareil.

- Très bien ! s'impatienta Franck Schneider que la frustration rendit particulièrement irritable. Toi ! dit-il à l'adresse de sa fille en faisant un mouvement du pouce, tu files dans ta chambre et tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que l'on quitte ce pays !

Marie en eut un haut-le-cœur Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et partit en courant dans la direction de sa chambre tout en sanglotant, manquant de peu de bousculer au passage, une personne qui sortait de l'eau. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles un lourd silence s'installa...

- Vous êtes trop sévères, finit par lâcher Karl d'une voix sourde en regardant ses parents d'un air grave.  
- Toi...! commença son père en agitant un index menaçant vers son fils...  
- Comment ça « trop sévère » ? le coupa sa femme. Tu as vu un peu comment elle se comporte en ce moment ? Jusqu'où ça va aller si on ne fait rien ?

Karl regarda ses parents presqu'avec pitié. Il enjamba la chaise longue de Genzô qui, malgré sa corpulence, avait réussi l'exploit de se faire oublier durant cette immersion dans la vie de la famille Schneider, enfila rapidement son tee-shirt et leur lança désabusé : « A croire que vous n'avez jamais été amoureux... ».


	10. Chap10

**Note : **Salut. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

Monsieur et madame Schneider étaient restés stupéfaits devant la remarque de leur fils. Mais celui-ci n'avait même pas pris le temps de se soucier de leur réaction et avait filé directement à la chambre de sa sœur Marie avait beau être sur des charbons ardents en ce moment, elle n'en était pas pour autant devenue désobéissante. Karl était donc persuadé qu'elle était allée là où ses parents venaient de l'expédier.

Karl arriva devant la chambre que sa sœur partageait avec sa mère. Il s'arrêta devant le panneau en bois et patienta un instant. Il se demandait comment il allait être reçu. Après le verre de menthe glacée, Marie essaierait-elle de le faire passer par la fenêtre du troisième étage de l'hôtel (le considérant sans nul doute comme le seul responsable de son malheur) ou fondrait-elle en larmes dans ses bras, à bout de nerf et de force ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens de le savoir...Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il renouvela son geste en disant à voix basse – mais suffisamment fort pour que sa sœur entende : « Marie, c'est moi. Ouvre s'il te plaît... ». Il espérait que les actions conjuguées de s'être déplacé jusqu'ici ajouté au ton résolument conciliant qu'il avait employé inciteraient Marie à lui accorder la faveur d'une audience. Il entendit alors des pas s'approcher invisiblement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur sa sœur

Karl fut vraiment désolé de la trouver ainsi. Marie avait les joues aussi rougies par l'émotion que ce qu'elles brillaient des larmes qui y avaient coulé et y coulaient encore. Ses yeux étaient tout gonflés, cerclés par le noir du mascara qui s'était échappé de ses cils à force de les avoir frottés...Karl soupira, dépité. Sans un mot, Marie s'écarta de l'entrée et le laissa passer. Son frère ne put distinctement lire dans son regard ce qu'elle nourrissait à son égard, mais dès lors qu'il avait décidé de monter dans sa chambre pour la retrouver, il avait retiré son costume de casse-pied professionnel pour revêtir celui du grand-frère confident et attentionné qu'il avait toujours été – et dont il était frustré de se voir un peu destitué au profit d'un inconnu...

La porte claqua derrière lui. Karl se retourna et vit Marie, adossée au mur de la chambre, pleurant silencieusement. Il s'en approcha et tendit vers elle ses deux bras dans un geste affectueux. La jeune fille était déchirée entre deux envies : celle de se jeter dans ce cocon de réconfort ou balancer à la figure de cet emmerdeur un coussin suffisamment gros pour l'assommer et l'étouffer par la suite ! Mais elle était davantage en manque de tendresse que de défoulement, et opta sans hésiter pour la première option. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, retrouvant ainsi un peu de leur complicité et soutien mutuel passés. Après quelques instants, Karl lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui murmura :

- Ça ira Marie...T'inquiète pas. Ça ira...  
- Comment veux-tu que ça aille, sanglota sa petite sœur Je vais devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'on parte. Je...je...je ne le reverrai plus !  
- Je vais aller leur parler, promit Karl d'un ton décidé. Je vais arranger ça.

Marie se déserra un peu de lui et le regarda tout aussi surprise qu'incrédule. Voilà une proposition qui allait à la totale encontre du comportement que Karl avait manifesté jusqu'à présent. Mais loin de vouloir philosopher sur la question, Marie ressentit un élan d'affection comme elle n'en avait plus eu pour le jeune homme depuis bien longtemps. Cependant...

- Comment veux-tu arranger quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Tu as déjà vu papa retirer une punition ?

A sa grande surprise, plutôt que de le refroidir, cette remarque fit sourire son frère.

- Je dirais plutôt : tu as déjà vu papa donner une punition ? lança-t-il un brin moqueur.  
- Karl...soupira Marie, c'est pas drôle.  
- J'en fais mon affaire...t'occupe.

Là-dessus, il se dégagea complètement de l'étreinte de sa sœur et la regarda gravement.

- En attendant, ajouta-t-il, toi, arrange-toi pour te tenir un peu tranquille.

Marie manqua s'étouffer. Quel culot il avait de lui dire ça après tout ce qu'il lui faisait vivre impunément ! Mais trop reconnaissante des efforts qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour elle, elle se contenta de le regarder de travers en affichant une moue boudeuse.

- Bien, chef, dit-elle sarcastique.

Karl parut satisfait. Il s'avançait vers la sortie, tendant une main vers la poignée, lorsque Marie l'interpella.

- Dis-moi, au fait, commença-t-elle d'un air suspicieux faisant se retourner Karl, qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander en échange ?

Son frère masqua sa surprise et prit l'air de réfléchir à la question – il se demanda néanmoins d'où les filles pouvaient tenir qu'un homme ne faisait jamais ce genre d'action par pur bénévolat.

- Et bien...dit-il pensif. Je pense que je te demanderai simplement de porter un micro-émetteur ainsi qu'une caméra cachée en permanence sur toi.

Trop gros pour être vrai, Marie éclata de rire devant l'air goguenard de Karl.

- Mais non ! ajouta-t-il. Simplement que tu fasses attention à toi et que tu me supportes encore un peu.  
- Ouais, marmonna Marie, c'est déjà pas mal. Et vas te changer ! Tu sens la menthe et tu colles, se moqua-t-elle après avoir constaté les effets d'un sirop de menthe séché sur le tee-shirt de son frère.  
- Ingrate ! lâcha Karl avant de quitter la pièce sur un dernier sourire de sa sœur

* * *

Une fois la porte refermée, Marie alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle replia ses jambes qu'elle encercla de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. La visite de son frère lui avait manifestement donné de l'espoir. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Karl, elle avait l'impression que rien n'était impossible. Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, seule dans cette chambre trop calme pour la distraire, elle commença à cogiter, à se poser d'innombrables d'interrogations...Et si elle était allée trop loin ? Que ses parents ne veuillent pas revenir sur leur décision ? Elle était tellement désireuse, tellement impatiente de savoir...

Pendant ce temps, Karl était redescendu au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel dans l'intention d'y retrouver ses parents pour avoir une petite discussion avec eux. Il commença par les chercher à la piscine, mais n'y trouva que Genzô qui, depuis son départ, s'était rhabillé et attendait patiemment que son ami revienne, allongé sur son transat.

- Alors...? l'interrogea le japonais lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.  
- Boff, souffla Karl avec un geste de la main éloquent. Je vais essayer de parler avec mes paternels pour voir si y'a pas moyen d'arranger la sauce. Tu sais où ils sont ?

Le japonais haussa les épaules.

- Pas loin, certainement. Ils n'ont pas vraiment trainé ici après que tu ais filé, expliqua-t-il. A mon avis, ils ont dû aller prendre un verre histoire de se remettre de leurs émotions, ajouta-t-il en arborant un grand sourire.  
- Tu veux aller prendre un bain ? proposa Karl en pointant la piscine du pouce avec un air très sérieux.

Genzô le remercia pour son offre, mais préféra l'accompagner plutôt à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps - les parents de Karl s'étant effectivement installés à une table du petit salon, autour d'un café, et semblaient désormais adsorbés dans une conversation dont Karl n'eut aucun mal à deviner le sujet.

- Je t'attends ici, l'informa alors Genzô en désignant une petite table placée dans un recoin de la salle. Je ne pense pas que ma présence soit indispensable...  
- Ouais, murmura Karl. Souhaite-moi bonne chance...

Genzô lui sourit et s'installa. Un serveur, semblant surgir de nulle part, apparut soudain devant lui et lui demanda sa commande tandis que le japonais observait plutôt son ami se rapprocher suffisamment près de la table de ses parents pour que ceux-ci remarquent sa présence. Ils tournèrent la tête vers leur fils, qu'ils ne furent qu'à moitié surpris de trouver là, et Genzô put voir madame Schneider tirer une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'assoir avec eux. Genzô fronça les sourcils, la partie commençait.

* * *

- Alors ? commença Franck Schneider un peu sèchement, vous vous êtes un peu calmés tous les deux ?

Au moins, ils ne perdraient pas de temps en palabres inutiles.

- Papa, soupira Karl qui chercha de suite l'attendrissement, tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ?  
- Mais enfin Karl, répondit plutôt sa mère, tu as vu comment elle se comporte ces derniers temps ? On ne peut rien lui dire, elle se donne en spectacle...  
- Mais..., tenta de la couper Karl.  
- Est-ce que tu sais que juste avant de venir te rejoindre à la piscine, continua la femme en faisant fit de son intervention, nous venions de lui demander de se calmer ? Et qu'elle nous avait promis de le faire ? Belle démonstration !  
- Si elle n'arrive pas à se conduire comme une jeune fille de son âge, indiqua doctement Franck Schneider qui récupéra ainsi le relais de son épouse, nous la traiterons comme une personne qui ne marche qu'aux punitions. C'est le plus simple.  
- Hé! s'exclama Karl stupéfait. On parle de Marie là ! Depuis quand elle se comporte comme une délinquante ou autre chose ?

Il fixa ses parents et attendit leur réaction, mais ils ne dirent rien.

- Elle a toujours été nickel cette fille, poursuivit-il. Et là, à la première petite incartade, vous êtes sans pitié !  
- Mais Karl, si on la laisse faire maintenant, ça va prendre des propor...  
- Elle a compris, assura Karl qui coupa au vol sa mère. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça, mais... elle était fatiguée et assez contrariée, poursuivit-il avec des yeux de cocker. Ne me dites pas que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ?

Ses parents se consultèrent silencieusement du regard.

- Bon, en déduit Karl. Donc vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas parce qu'on pète une fois un plomb qu'on devient ingérable ou insortable en permanence.  
- Peut-être, admit son père, mais nous, précisa-t-il en s'incluant avec sa femme, nous sommes des adultes, et Marie n'a que dix-sept ans. On n'a pas du tout les mêmes réactions ou la même maturité à cinquante et à dix-sept ans !  
- Ah! s'exclama Karl en croisant les bras, l'air contrarié. Faudrait savoir : c'est une adulte qui s'est conduite un peu à la légère ou c'est une gamine incapable de peser le pour et le contre ? Y'a trente secondes vous m'avez dit que l'aviez punie parce que...  
- Karl ne commence pas, le prévint gentiment son père.

Pour être son père justement, mais aussi son entraîneur au quotidien, Franck Schneider était très bien placé pour savoir jusqu'où son fils pouvait pousser l'analyse et relever les incohérences. Se laisser entraîner sur un tel chemin par le jeune homme était du suicide quand on cherchait à avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Ah pour ça, Marie s'était trouvée un excellent avocat !

- Et puis d'abord, s'intéressa soudain madame Schneider en vrillant dangereusement le regard de son fils - qui sentit dès lors le coup tordu arriver. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réflexion que tu nous as faits tout à l'heure avant de partir comme un voleur ? « Nous n'avons jamais été amoureux » ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Marie a un petit-ami ? Ici ?

Karl soupira de plus belle. Qu'est-ce que les parents pouvaient être fouineurs ! Surtout qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'inquiétude mais plutôt de pure curiosité. Cependant, conscient qu'il fallait les ménager, il consentit à lâcher deux ou trois informations...Il regarda sa mère – évitant soigneusement l'air significatif de son père, qu'il ne pouvait néanmoins que trop bien comprendre.

- Et bien disons, limita Karl, que Marie a fait la connaissance de quelques jeunes ici...  
- Oui, au lycée où vous vous entraînez, confirma madame Schneider. Et...

Karl soupira, résigné,

- Et...effectivement, il y aurait peut-être bien quelqu'un dans le groupe pour qui elle aurait davantage d'affection que pour les autres...

Il avait dit ça comme il le ressentait, c'est à dire à la mode « aigrelette ». Mais devant les expressions sceptiques de ses parents qui ne semblaient pas vraiment emballés par cette nouvelle, Karl prit sur lui de colorer tout ça en rose bonbon (après tout, si les seules personnes à pouvoir lever l'interdiction de sortie de sa sœur étaient les mêmes à considérer cette relation dérangeante, il avait intérêt à rapidement les faire changer d'avis sous peine de perdre son temps).

- Y'a rien d'extraordinaire vous savez, tenta de les rassurer Karl. Marie a dix-sept ans et ce genre de choses arrive même généralement beaucoup plus tôt que ça ! En plus, on peut pas vraiment dire que de ce côté, elle est été très active jusqu'à présent, fit remarquer Karl.  
- Heureusement ! s'exclama son père qui s'étrangla devant le peu d'enthousiasme que semblait manifester son fils devant les piètres performances en matière de conquêtes masculines de sa sœur Il ne manquerait plus que ça, ajouta-t-il indigné. Non pas suffisant de t'avoir déjà toi, lança-t-il acide à Karl.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? se renfrogna le jeune homme.  
- Ça veut dire que si les moyens de contraception n'étaient pas aussi efficaces de nos jours, tu serais sans doute à la tête d'une tribu de plusieurs dizaines d'enfants, lui expliqua sa mère avec un regard perçant qui mit un peu le garçon mal-à-l'aise. Tu sais mon chéri, poursuivit-elle doucereuse, nous ne sommes pas complètement dupes avec ton père. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne te disons rien, que nous n'en pensons pas moins...

Karl eut un petit sourire coupable mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Hum...oui, bon, passons. De toute façon, c'est pas le problème, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Et puis justement, ce genre d'analyse devrait vous faire prendre conscience de toute la différence qu'il y a entre Marie et moi. Vous avez le débauché et la sérieuse. Alors laissez-la vivre quand même !  
- Mais il ne s'agit pas de l'empêcher de vivre, insista son père. Simplement de marquer le coup en lui...  
- ...en lui brisant le cœur, acheva Karl dégoûté.  
- Hé! N'exagère pas non-plus ! s'emporta son père.  
- Tu es monté la voir dans sa chambre ? Tu as parlé avec elle ? s'énerva légèrement Karl. Vous croyez que c'est le fait de devoir rester à l'hôtel qui la met dans cet état ?

Ses parents ne répondirent pas.

- En la cloitrant ici, vous allez simplement l'empêcher de revoir la personne qui a peut-être jamais autant compté pour elle. Vous croyez vraiment qu'un verre de sirop de menthe balancer à la va-vite mérite ça ?

Gagné ! Ses parents semblèrent gênés, voir égarés. Son père soupira comme un buffle. En effet, Franck Schneider était tiraillé entre la prise de conscience des conséquences disproportionnées d'une telle punition pour sa fille et le fait qu'en la « libérant », il allait ni plus ni moins lui permettre de grandir encore un peu. Incapable de prendre lui-même une telle décision, il se tourna vers son épouse qui semblait elle aussi, en pleine réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, chérie ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Madame Schneider ne répondit pas de suite et se tourna plutôt à nouveau vers son fils. La question qu'elle lui posa ne laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle partageait, à cet instant, les mêmes préoccupations que son mari.

- Tu le connais ce garçon ?  
- Oui, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois, reconnut Karl.  
- Et tu en penses quoi ?

Oh la! Il sembla à Karl que sa réponse conditionnerait le verdict de ses parents. Bon, après tout, il avait déjà prévenu Marie que s'il obtenait gain de cause, elle aurait à supporter sa présence – et elle avait parfaitement compris ce que cela signifiait...Alors comme Karl n'aimait pas perdre son temps,

- C'est un gentil garçon, dit-il sobrement. Il jouit d'une assez grande popularité. Apparemment il est sérieux...Après, je ne suis pas sorti avec lui, s'excusa-t-il sarcastique.

Ce qui fit sourire sa mère mais n'eut pas vraiment le même effet sur son père.

- Gentil, populaire...énuméra Franck Schneider sceptique. Généralement, ce genre de qualité à plutôt tendance à attirer du monde, remarqua-t-il. Et niveau...petites-amies...? C'est pas un collectionneur au moins ?  
- Pas des dires de ses plus proches amis, informa Karl. Ni d'après ce que Genzô m'en à dit. Vu qu'ils se voient en équipe nationale, il le connait quand même un peu...

Karl savait que citer le japonais en référence, lui, modèle de droiture que monsieur et madame Schneider auraient apprécié que leur fils prenne en exemple, était un argument de poids.

- Ah! Mais attends, dit soudain madame Schneider le regard illuminé. Ce n'est pas le petit jeune dont on a parlé un soir à table ? Et qui joue aussi dans l'équipe du lycée où tu vas t'entraîner ?  
- Oui, c'est lui, confirma Karl, soulagé de voir une ombre de sympathie se poser sur le visage de sa mère.

Mais ne voyant toujours rien venir en matière de conclusion, Karl décida de s'investir davantage.

- Franchement, vous croyez que je viendrais plaider sa cause si, en ayant passé l'après-midi avec lui et en l'ayant vu se comporter avec « ma » sœur, il y avait eu le moindre semblant de problème ?

Ses parents furent surpris de cette intervention. Non pas de l'avoir vu venir les rejoindre - Karl et Marie s'étant toujours serrés les coudes en cas de problème - mais davantage de le voir autant prendre à cœur une amourette de sa sœur De plus, ils avaient intérêt à bien réfléchir avant de commenter cette réflexion, car ils savaient que Karl n'apprécierait pas, mais alors pas du tout, de voir son jugement mis en doute sans une argumentation qui tienne la route.

* * *

Finalement, et à sa grande joie, après quelques instants de silence, Karl vit enfin ses parents s'échanger un petit regard qui acheva de les mettre d'accord, avant que sa mère ne se charge de lui annoncer que :

- Très bien, tu as gagné. Nous lui levons la punition. Mais attention ! Il n'y aura plus d'autre écart toléré.

Karl en bondit de sa chaise.

- Merci, dit-il du fond du cœur en ne pensant qu'au sourire que Marie allait retrouver. Je file le lui dire !  
- Non non, le stoppa sa mère avec une douce autorité. Si tu le permets, j'irais moi-même le lui dire.  
- Ouais, pouffa Karl, histoire d'en remettre une petite couche hein ?  
- Continue comme ça et c'est toi qui va te retrouver consigné dans ta chambre, le prévint son père.  
- Ah! ah! se moqua Karl sans complexe. Avec notre prochain match demain, tu serais bien en peine de le faire !  
- Tu veux parier que même à ton âge, je t'enferme dans ta chambre pour n'en sortir que pour aller t'entraîner et jouer ?

Son père était trop sérieux et encore trop sous le coup de l'émotion pour que Karl le titille davantage. Il préféra donc baisser les armes et retourner, soulagé, auprès de Genzô qui avait, entre-temps, pu boire deux thés. Le japonais ne lui demanda rien – pudeur asiatique oblige. Mais dans la mesure où il n'y avait pas eu d'effusions et qu'il avait vu Karl le rejoindre avec son petit sourire satisfait, il ne pouvait douter que tout s'était finalement arrangé. Et le regard que lui lança madame Schneider lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, ne fit que confirmer sa pensée...


	11. Chap 11

Cette petite crise familiale eut au moins l'avantage de mettre les pendules à l'heure pour tout le monde. Sans se sentir sur la sellette, Marie savait qu'elle devait se méfier d'éventuels emportements à l'égard de son frère (ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs), qui lui, avait considérablement mis de l'eau dans son vin et ne regardait plus vraiment de travers un flirt plus que probable avec Takeshi – sans cesser néanmoins d'observer attentivement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Quant à monsieur et madame Schneider, en parents avertis et avisés, ils tâchèrent de trouver le compromis entre laisser leur fille vivre sa vie de jeune femme, et faire leur maximum pour prévenir tout dommage...

Loin de se douter que la fille qui occupait désormais autant de place que le foot-ball dans sa vie avait bien failli ne plus pouvoir venir le rejoindre au lycée, ou partout ailleurs, Takeshi aborda ses entraînements en ce début de semaine animé d'une double motivation : être fin prêt pour mettre une nouvelle déculotté à la Nankatsu le lendemain soir et profiter du maigre temps-libre dont il disposerait jusqu'à la finale du championnat pour pouvoir retrouver Marie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme était irrésistiblement attiré par quelqu'un. A tel point qu'il se surprit même à songer entreprendre des initiatives avec la jolie allemande qu'il jugea si audacieuses qu'elles lui parurent à la limite de la témérité. Téméraire d'abord parce que tout cela était nouveau pour lui et qu'il appréhendait une réaction malheureuse de Marie, mais aussi parce que, sans en avoir été troublé ou traumatisé, il avait bien compris que Karl ne donnerait pas dans l'entremetteur – bien au contraire...

En attendant, Takeshi éprouva une vague de bien-être sans précédent lorsqu'en arrivant le lundi matin au lycée, il aperçut Marie qui l'y attendait. Mais contrairement à son habitude, non-seulement elle ne se trouvait pas sur le petit banc jouxtant le terrain de foot, mais près des grilles du lycée, mais en plus, elle était pour l'occasion escortée par son frère. Là, pour le coup, le japonais marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais repartit en se disant qu'après tout, s'il fallait en passer par là et accepter la présence de Karl, il le ferait – enfin, pour le moment.

Les deux amoureux s'étant reconnus bien longtemps avant de pouvoir se parler, ils eurent tout le loisir de constater à quel point la présence de l'un et de l'autre pouvait les ravir. Ce fut donc la mine radieuse qu'ils se saluèrent.

- Bonjour Marie, dit Takeshi en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
- Bonjour Takeshi, répondit la jeune fille, ses joues se colorant toujours un peu lorsqu'elle était à proximité du garçon.

Ils s'échangèrent un timide mais rayonnant sourire avant que Takeshi ne se tourne vers Karl et le salue à son tour. Étrangement, alors que Takeshi conservait de la veille l'image d'un cerbère, à cet instant, Karl parut nettement plus décontracté. Takeshi aurait même été jusqu'à le trouver jovial – ce qui le troubla un peu. Car la bonne humeur associée à la présence de Karl à un moment qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à Marie et lui l'inquiéta un peu. Il reporta alors toute son attention sur le visage de la jeune fille, histoire de s'assurer que son premier sourire ne masquait pas en réalité une quelconque gêne ou tristesse. Mais...non. Marie semblait comme à son habitude : un peu intimidée mais heureuse.

Les minutes passaient et Takeshi n'avait pas le temps de trop s'attarder : la discussion fut donc assez brève. Le japonais invita alors les frère et sœur à le suivre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, pour finalement les laisser partir s'installer à l'emplacement habituel tandis que lui, filait au pas de course se changer.

- C'est bon ? J'ai été sage ? demanda malicieusement Karl à sa sœur, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur leur banc devant un terrain de foot toujours désert sur son champ d'action mais déjà bien garni tout autour, en matière de supporteurs – dont certains ne se privèrent pas d'observer avec une envie non-dissimulée le joueur allemand.  
- Mmoui, ça va, répondit finalement Marie en minaudant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs de la Tohô, accompagnés de leur entraîneur, arrivèrent et la séance débuta. L'entraînement fut principalement axé ce jour-là (comme le suivant), sur le travail collectif. Ils étaient à J-1 de la grande finale, il n'était donc plus temps d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques ou stratégies, mais plutôt de les mettre en application et de les peaufiner.

Ce fut à peu de choses près ce que travailla également le Bayern. Leur deuxième et dernier match de cette tournée au Japon ayant lieu le soir-même, les joueurs n'auraient qu'une séance pour se mettre en jambe ce jour-là et répéter encore et encore leurs techniques éprouvées.

Malheureusement, comme il le savait déjà, Takeshi n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Marie. Car même si son travail sur le terrain était momentanément terminé, il avait encore diverses autres séances physiques qui l'attendaient en plus de longs briefings...période d'intense activité sportive oblige. Mais la date du retour en Europe de l'équipe munichoise – et de ses accompagnants – étant désormais dangereusement proche, à la sortie des vestiaires, alors que le groupe des footballeurs prit la direction d'un gymnase, le capitaine de la Tohô décida de s'octroyer un intermède de quelques minutes durant lequel il pourrait enfin retrouver Marie, seul à seul. Tant pis pour ce que dirait son entraîneur...

Tandis que les joueurs allemands étaient déjà en pleine action, sous le regard toujours aussi admiratif des étudiants locaux venus dans un premier temps soutenir leur équipe - mais qui restaient immanquablement pour leur séance qui faisait suite - Marie, elle, s'éclipsa à la vue d'un père consentant mais méfiant. Pas suffisant d'avoir déjà son frère sur le dos, la jeune fille devrait maintenant faire aussi avec son papounet (bien que celui-ci, paradoxalement plus raisonnable que son fils, se contentait de surveiller de loin). Marie avait seulement l'intention de se rapprocher un peu des locaux techniques et autres vestiaires, espérant y entrevoir Takeshi lorsque celui-ci referait une courte apparition. Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise et sa joie lorsqu'elle vit finalement le jeune homme la rejoindre plutôt que de la saluer à distance.

Ils avaient conservé en eux toutes ces sensations magiques et magnifiques éprouvées la veille. Émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à ressurgir pour parfaire davantage des moments comme celui-ci. La pudeur était toujours un peu de mise, mais leurs discussions étaient devenues beaucoup plus naturelles et spontanées. Ils n'avaient plus honte de se montrer heureux de la présence de l'autre.

Ils étaient partis s'installer un peu à l'écart, sous un discret recoin dans la cours – afin de se mettre à l'abri du regard des curieux (quels qu'ils soient) et surtout des collègues de jeu de Takeshi, qui ne tarderaient guère à venir le chercher – là où ils purent échanger quelques mots. Leur conversation partit de questions banales mais qu'importe, ils n'avaient qu'envie de partager du temps ensemble...

- Comment s'est passée ta soirée, hier ? demanda en premier le garçon.

Marie vit brusquement défiler sous ses yeux et en un temps record tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille – et il y en avait eu des choses ! - pour s'attarder sur ce douloureux épisode où ses parents lui avaient d'abord interdit de remettre un pied en dehors de l'hôtel, avant que son frère ne fasse des miracles (ou ne rachète simplement sa conduite trop protectionniste) et ne lui envoie sa mère qui, dans un dernier élan d'autorité parentale, l'avait sermonnée sur ses comportements et devoirs avant de se montrer magnanime et de revenir sur la sanction premièrement décidée. Du coup, la jeune fille regarda Takeshi et lui répondit avec un grand sourire : « Très bien merci ! Et toi ...? ».

Ils ne sortaient même pas encore ensemble ; elle n'allait pas commencer à lui raconter toutes ses petites mésaventures familiales. Avec l'image qu'en avait déjà donné Karl... si en plus elle lui avait détaillé les réflexs punitifs de ses parents, autant dire directement « adieu » à Takeshi. Car vue de l'extérieur, Marie estimait que sa famille respirait la complication gratuite ! Une complication qui aurait pu nuire à ses liens avec le jeune homme...

Pour ce qui le concernait, il s'avéra que le japonais était simplement rentré chez lui, ayant, malgré l'imminence de la fin de l'année scolaire, encore des devoirs à rendre. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le sujet d'ailleurs, car malgré le fait que cela puisse être perçu comme incorrect, Takeshi souhaitait obtenir une petite explication.

- Au fait, dit-il l'air de rien, comment ça se fait que...

Mais Marie ne le laissa pas formuler entièrement sa question.

- ...que Karl m'ait accompagnée ce matin ? termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Takeshi acquiesça d'un seul mouvement de tête. Marie lui sourit. À l'évidence, cela ne la vexait pas d'en parler.

- C'est la faute à Kumiko, plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Kumiko ?

Takeshi fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas trop le rapport entre Karl et Kumiko.

- Oui, poursuivit Marie, elle m'a téléphonée hier soir en catastrophe pour m'annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui, ni demain d'ailleurs...Elle avait quelque chose à faire à son lycée. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris quoi, s'excusa Marie avant que Takeshi ne lui en demande davantage.  
- Ahhh...!

Mais au lieu de paraître interloqué, le garçon leva soudain les yeux au ciel en se frappant doucement le front du plat de la main dans un geste typique d'étourderie et regarda Marie avec un petit sourire. A sa réaction, elle comprit de suite qu'il était au courant de quelque chose. Elle l'observa, stupéfaite.

- Elle ne t'as pas dit ? commença Takeshi. Elle encadre les supporters de Nankatsu. Donc je suppose qu'actuellement, elle est en pleine revue des troupes, plaisanta-t-il à son tour.

C'était vrai que Kumiko en avait déjà parlé à Marie - le premier jour de leur rencontre peut-être - mais l'allemande l'avait complètement oublié depuis. Cependant, l'image d'une Kumiko décrite comme telle, avec son tempérament bien marqué, vêtue d'un uniforme et passant au crible tout un groupe de jeunes étudiants surexcités, finit par mettre le sourire aux lèvres de l'allemande.

- Mais...le rapport avec ton frère, insista ensuite plus sérieusement Takeshi - qui n'avait toujours pas obtenu sa réponse et nageait un peu dans tout ça.  
- Ah oui ! Pardon...Et bien, j'étais en pleine réu...avec mes parents, quand elle a appelé. Et évidemment, ils ont voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait. Donc dans la mesure où l'absence de Kumiko et Yukari, qui ne serait pas plus là, impliquait que je me retrouve seule durant ta séance, pour une obscure raison, mon père a préféré m'allouer les services de mon garde du corps le plus efficace : mon frère !

Takeshi tiqua. Décidément, quelque chose avait changé. Hier encore, Marie donnait l'impression que son frère l'exaspérait et voilà que maintenant, elle annonçait presque qu'il ne la lâcherait plus d'une semelle avec le sourire. C'était le monde à l'envers. Bien sûr, si les choses se passaient désormais dans une meilleure ambiance, ce n'était pas lui qui s'en plaindrait, mais...Bon, après tout, il verrait bien ce qu'il en ressortirait.

Un instant occupé à réfléchir à ces revirements, il ne remarqua pas l'expression de Marie qui elle aussi, avait quelque chose à lui demander. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le glisser dans la conversation, alors elle profita de ce court instant de silence.

- Dis-moi..., demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, captant l'attention du japonais alors qu'elle ne put réprimer un rosissement intense de ses joues, est-ce que...est-ce que tu as prévu de venir voir le match ce soir ?

Elle avait eu du mal à regarder Takeshi en le lui demandant tant ça l'avait gênée. Après, honnêtement, elle ne redoutait pas d'entendre sa réponse car elle était persuadée qu'il lui répondrait « oui ». Elle ne s'était pas non-plus interrogée de savoir comment ça se passerait, ni ce qu'il se passerait, mais simplement l'entendre lui confirmer qu'ils seraient à nouveau ensemble ce soir-là la comblerait de bonheur. Et en effet,

- Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde, lui déclara tendrement Takeshi, en plongeant ses yeux brillants dans les siens.

Marie se sentit littéralement prendre feu en même temps que surgit en elle une vaillance qui lui donna la force de parler plus intimement encore de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et baissa légèrement la tête.

- Takeshi, murmura-t-elle, tu sais je...  
- Hé! Tak ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait trois plombes que je te cherche !

Les deux sursautèrent, violemment ramenés dans le monde réel. Marie n'osa plus rien dire (ni bouger d'ailleurs), tandis que le capitaine de la Tohô, dépité, dut se résoudre à prêter attention à son coéquipier qui lui hurlait de se manier au lieu de compter fleurette avant que leur entraîneur « ne se tape une crise monstre ». Avant de partir, Takeshi lança à Marie un dernier regard navré et s'excusa sincèrement de devoir l'abandonner aussi subitement. L'allemande fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et répondit que ça n'était pas grave...

Le japonais lui donna rendez-vous devant le stade où se jouerait la rencontre, à proximité de la caisse centrale – histoire de ne pas perdre trop de temps à se chercher. Il lui souhaita ensuite une bonne journée, persuadé qu'après le coup qu'il venait de leur faire, ni son entraîneur, ni ses partenaires ne le laisseraient à nouveau prendre la tangente ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Il lui faudrait donc attendre le soir pour retrouver Marie...


	12. Chap 12

- Ah! Mais je le crois pas ! s'exclama Karl en rigolant. Heureusement que vous lui faites confiance hein ?

Alors qu'il traversait le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel accompagné de Genzô pour regagner leur chambre, le jeune homme avait surpris bien malgré lui une requête que son père venait de déposer auprès de son épouse, lui demandant de veiller à garder un petit œil discret sur leur fille tout du temps où elles seraient ensemble dans les tribunes pour assister à la rencontre – ce à quoi la femme avait répondu que quelque fut la situation, c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? se défendit monsieur Schneider, empourpré, prit sur le fait comme un gosse la main dans le pot de confiture. C'est tout à fait normal voyons ! Humpff...ça se voit que tu n'as pas d'enfant et que tu es encore insouciant Karl, le réprimanda son père. Autrement, tu te soucierais davantage de ta sœur !

À cette annonce, Genzô manqua de s'étouffer – et le regard foudroyant que lui adressa Karl, qui avait correctement interprété sa réaction, n'arrangea pas les choses. Le japonais fut pris d'une crise de fou-rire qui l'étouffa pour de vrai. Madame Schneider se précipita aussitôt à son secours et lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos.

- M'man...soupira Karl, t'as vu la carcasse qu'il a ? Si tu veux que ça lui fasse de l'effet, faut y aller à coups de poing.

Sa mère le regarda, incrédule, songeant que son fils avait une drôle de conception des premiers secours.

- Laisse, c'est rien...c'est le stress du match, poursuivit Karl sur le ton de la conversation mais suffisamment fort pour couvrir les toussotements du gardien. Tu sais bien qu'il encaisse mal la pression.

Genzô stoppa net de tousser et se redressa - manquant de peu de faire tomber madame Schneider qui s'était penchée sur lui – et lança à son tour un regard meurtrier à son ami qui affichait un sourire goguenard, satisfait de sa petite vengeance. Ce dernier se détourna alors du japonais et décréta :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, nous, on monte un peu se reposer avant la partie de ce soir...  
- Oui, reprit Franck Schneider avec une autorité incisive, « vous reposez » ! Pas vous abrutir devant vos consoles de jeu !  
- C'est ça...c'est ça...lança Karl, non-concerné, tout en se dirigeant vers les cages d'ascenseur où il revint sur les manigances de ses parents. Tu te rends compte ? fit-il à Genzô d'un air faussement scandalisé, « surveille donc un peu ce qu'elle fait... ». J'te jure !  
- Non mais dis, espèce d'hypocrite ! se moqua Genzô qui en avait déjà trop vu et trop entendu pour croire un seul instant que Karl n'était pas ravi d'avoir trouvé en son père un allié de taille. Dis que ça te dérange, histoire que je me marre un coup...

Karl ne répondit évidemment pas mais étouffa un petit rire dénonciateur.

- Où est Marie au fait ? demanda soudain Genzô, certain que son ami aurait la réponse.  
- Ici, dans sa chambre, répondit Karl moitié satisfait – moitié agacé. Je suppose qu'elle va passer l'après-midi à réfléchir à la tenue qu'elle va porter ce soir, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ah! Je me disais aussi..., plaisanta Genzô.

En effet, après la façon dont Takeshi avait été « récupéré » par son équipe le matin-même, Marie n'avait pas osé retourner le voir au lycée l'après-midi. D'abord, elle n'avait plus l'excuse comme quoi sa présence était liée à celle du Bayern, puisque les entraînements des munichois étaient terminés (bien qu'il ne devait plus y avoir grand monde dans les environs pour ne pas être au courant de l'idylle naissante entre l'allemande et « le petit technicien »). De plus, le fait que Takeshi lui ait souhaitée une « bonne journée » et lui ait donnée rendez-vous dans la soirée semblait indiquer qu'il ne pensait plus revoir Marie pour un bon moment.

Loin de s'en attrister, la jeune fille avait, comme son frère l'avait si justement prédit, profité de ce temps libre pour essayer deux-trois tenues – avant d'opter pour une décontractée – avant de s'allonger sur son lit pour s'y reposer et songer, tranquillement, à tout ce que cette soirée pourrait lui réserver...

En fin d'après-midi, Marie et sa mère quittèrent l'hôtel de leur côté tandis qu'un car passa chercher l'équipe du Bayern pour les mener au Kashima Stadium. Ce match avait beau ne pas être officiel, il attira la foule des grands jours. Lorsque les deux allemandes arrivèrent sur place, elles ne s'attendaient pas à tant de monde et Marie se réjouit intérieurement que Takeshi lui ait donnée un point de rendez-vous précis - car la seule « entrée » du stade n'aurait sans doute pas suffit à se retrouver facilement.

Une fois la « caisse centrale » repérée, toutes deux attendirent patiemment, attirant parfois le regard discret de passants qui ne croisaient pas tous les jours des personnes aussi blondes et aussi peu japonaises...

Cela devait faire une dizaine de minutes qu'elles étaient arrivées, lorsque Marie reconnut enfin une voix familière qui l'appela à travers le brouhaha des conversations l'environnant. Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et finit par apercevoir Kumiko qui arrivait d'un pas énergique, tenant fermement par la main Kazuki. La jeune fille, vêtue de façon très... « japonaise coquette », s'arrêta devant les deux allemandes et salua aussitôt madame Schneider – imitée dans la seconde par Kazuki – avant de se tourner vers Marie.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour aujourd'hui, s'excusa Kumiko avec une petite grimace. J'avais complètement oublié de te prévenir que...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit Marie en levant une main indulgente, Takeshi m'a expliquée que tu étais très occupée en ce moment.

À ces mots, Marie remarqua le petit sourire qui s'était discrètement dessiné sur les lèvres de Kazuki. Ça lui fit penser à la réaction de Takeshi – tous deux devaient avoir ce même avis sur les supporteurs...ou plus précisément, sur Kumiko en chef des supporteurs.

- Ah ? Très bien alors..., souffla Kumiko soulagée avant de chercher quelque chose du regard. Mais au fait, il n'est pas là ?  
- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, dit Marie d'une petite voix. C'est lui qui m'a donnée rendez-vous ici...

Kumiko et Kazuki échangèrent un regard complice qui fit rougir Marie. Mais par soucis de discrétion – et surtout parce qu'au Japon comme ailleurs, les jeunes évitaient de parler de ce genre de choses devant les parents, Kumiko se garda de demander de plus amples informations sur les liens entre Takeshi et Marie. La japonaise dut se résoudre à patienter que leur ami arrive pour juger de visu s'il y avait eu une quelconque évolution dans leurs rapports.

Soudain, une voix fatiguée et contrariée se fit entendre, attirant l'attention des quatre personnes.

- Hé ! Vous auriez pu nous attendre ! On vous a perdu...

Yukari, accompagnée pour l'occasion d'un garçon que Marie n'avait encore jamais vu, arriva la mine boudeuse. Kumiko ne sembla réaliser l'absence de son amie qu'à cet instant. Pourtant à son reproche, Marie songea que les quatre avaient dû faire route ensemble.

- Désolée, Yukari-sensei, s'excusa immédiatement Kumiko en se frottant nerveusement la tête. Aussi, si Ishizaki-kun avançait un peu plus vite...c'est une vraie limace ! râla-t-elle.

Marie observa aussitôt le garçon en question. Il s'agissait donc du fameux Ishizaki dont les deux amies lui avaient un jour vaguement parlée. C'était le petit-ami de Yukari. L'allemande se rappela alors les propos que cette dernière avait tenu en matière de comparaison entre Ishizaki et Karl : un étant de l'ordre du réel et l'autre du domaine du fantasme...Et sans être moqueuse, quand on comparait effectivement les deux garçons, on ne pouvait en arriver qu'à cette conclusion. Grand, élancé, un charme fou et très charismatique, Karl n'avait rigoureusement rien à voir avec Ishizaki, qui était plus petit, un peu râblé et avec un charme et un charisme nettement moins flagrants...Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une bonne bouille de comique très avenante – bien que sur le coup, après la réflexion désobligeante de Kumiko, l'expression qu'afficha Ishizaki, pour une mystérieuse raison, le fit davantage ressembler à un singe...Marie songea alors qu'en matière de sentiments, rien n'était prévisible. Retenant le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur ses lèvres, la jeune allemande se concentra davantage sur la réaction du garçon.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il vexé à l'attention de Kumiko. J'te signale que t'es plus mon manager ! Alors arrête un peu tes réflexions à deux balles s'il te plait !  
- Ryô ! tempêta Yukari en lui mettant une claque sur la tête (geste qui surpris les deux allemandes et qui conforta Marie dans sa pensée qu'ils formaient un couple bien atypique). Tiens-toi convenablement s'il te plait. Il y a du monde !

Cherchant avec un regard un peu ahuri « le monde » dont sa petite-amie parlait, Ishizaki ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en « tombant » sur Marie et sa mère.

- Oups..., grommela-t-il gêné. Bonsoir !  
- Bonsoir, répondit madame Schneider avec un sourire bienveillant.  
- Salut, répondit Marie qui donnait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Ishizaki la regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt – sans pour autant être grossier – et rougit un peu.

- Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, bredouilla-t-il ensuite. Avec ce que Yuki-chan et Kumi-chan m'ont dit de toi, je me languissais de te rencontrer.

Puis, se tournant vers Kazuki à qui il donna un petit coup de coude discret :

- Il a bon goût Takeshi, hein ? lui fit-il remarquer dans un murmure trop audible.  
- Ishizaki...! gronda dangereusement Yukari.

Pensant qu'il était préférable d'épargner à leurs « invitées » une de ces innombrables scènes où Yukari et Ishisaki réglaient leurs comptes, Kumiko changea de sujet et revint sur Takeshi.

- Il était à l'entraînement cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle à Marie comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le pincement douloureux que Yukari venait d'infliger à Ishizaki.  
- Heu...oui, toute la journée, répondit Marie qui eut un peu de mal à se concentrer sur la question. Il ne devrait plus tarder...  
- Ça vaudrait mieux, fit observer Kazuki qui consulta sa montre, le match ne va plus tarder à commencer.

Madame Schneider tourna instinctivement la tête vers le stade en songeant que les joueurs devaient être arrivés depuis un moment déjà. Elle repensa alors à la consigne de son époux – qui la fit sourire. Il ne lui semblait pas y avoir un grand danger dans les nouvelles fréquentations de sa fille, fréquentations qu'elle trouva instinctivement sympathiques. À côté de cela, il était vrai qu'elle se languissait de faire la connaissance du mystérieux jeune homme qui se faisait attendre...

Les minutes passant, Marie, embarrassée à l'idée de faire manquer le coup d'envoi à ses amis, leur proposa de commencer à y aller – ayant des places numérotées, ils se seraient retrouvés quoi qu'il en serait. Mais dans un élan de camaraderie, tous refusèrent son offre et préférèrent attendre encore un peu.

- Il ne va plus tarder maintenant, s'impatienta Kazuki qui avait désormais les yeux greffés sur le cadran de sa montre.  
- Tant il s'est blessé à l'entraînement, suggéra Ishizaki avec un léger espoir de très mauvais goût.  
- Ishizaki ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.  
- Quoi ? s'écrasa le garçon. Oooh, juste une petite blessure de rien du tout, minimisa-t-il...Juste histoire qu'il ne puisse pas jouer demain quoi...Il est impossible à marquer sur un terrain, c'est un cauchemar ce type...se lamenta-t-il.  
- C'est antisportif de dire des choses pareilles ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! s'emporta Kumiko. Si Nankatsu n'est pas capable de gagner face à la Tohô de Take-kun, tant pis pour eux, c'est qu'ils sont trop nuls ! Et pense à Marie la pauvre ! Si elle ne le voyait pas ce soir, comme elle serait triste...

Mais la japonaise s'arrêta brusquement, plaquant une main devant sa bouche et lança un regard inquiet vers la mère de son amie. Elle avait peur d'avoir trop parlé, mais la femme remua doucement la tête en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira Marie avec une expression perplexe, mes parents sont plus ou moins au courant, alors...  
- Ah...commenta simplement Kumiko.  
- Maman, dit Marie en se tournant vers sa mère, vas-y toi, on te rejoint au plus tôt.  
- Non non, ma chérie, insista madame Schneider avec un grand sourire crispé, je reste avec toi...enfin, avec vous...  
- Le voilà ! s'écria soudain Ishizaki en pointant son index vers un garçon qui arrivait d'un pas pressé. Et bien, tu te fais attendre...

Ayant à nouveau troqué son survêtement pour une tenue plus urbaine, Takeshi arriva un peu essoufflé mais en pleine forme.

- Désolé, l'entraînement a duré plus longtemps que prévu...

Il reprit son souffle et fit un tour d'horizon des personnes présentes. Il salua d'un mouvement de tête ses amis, mais s'attarda plus longtemps et respectueusement auprès de madame Schneider. Cette dernière y fut sensible et trouva le garçon très poli en plus d'être mignon.

Il y eut ensuite un petit moment de flottement lorsque Takeshi regarda Marie. La présence de tout ce monde autour d'eux – sans parler de celle de la mère de son « amie » - n'était pas faite pour le mettre particulièrement à l'aise. Heureusement que Kazuki était à bout.

- Aller ! claironna-t-il. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on y va !

En chef de file, il prit la direction des opérations et guida le petit groupe vers l'entrée correspondant à leurs numéros de place. Malgré le monde, ils atteignirent rapidement leurs sièges.

Madame Schneider tint à avoir sa fille auprès d'elle – au léger agacement de celle-ci. Mais Marie savait qu'une fois le match commencé, il y aurait trop de bruit autour d'eux pour ne pas légitimiser un rapprochement vers Takeshi pour pouvoir lui parler - et comme sa mère lui tournerait alors le dos...

Évidemment, Takeshi se plaça de l'autre côté de Marie, les quatre autres s'enfilant sur le rang comme le hasard l'avait décidé.

Une fois installés, Marie se pencha une dernière fois vers sa mère pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle, puis une fois cette bonne action réalisée, ne se concentra que sur le match et...son autre voisin.

- Ton après-midi s'est bien passé, demanda-t-elle à Takeshi en se rapprochant peut-être davantage de lui que ce qu'il aurait été besoin.  
- Heu...oui, ça va, répondit Takeshi, troublé par cette promiscuité qui lui colora subitement les joues.

Ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire timide, mais leurs yeux pétillants n'avouaient qu'une chose : toute la joie qu'ils avaient à être réunis.

- Hé Tak ! l'interpella soudain Kazuki, t'es prêt pour demain ? Encore une petite dérouillée en vue pour la Nankatsu ? plaisanta le japonais sous le regard « mitraillette » que lui lancèrent en cœur les trois de Nankatsu, à savoir : sa petite-amie, Yukari et Ishizaki.  
- Ah! ah! rigola amèrement ce dernier, cette année, vous allez voir, prédit-il, on va vous mettre une pluie de buts.  
- Ouais, c'est ça, rétorqua moqueur Kazuki, dans tes rêves ! On va vous la-mi-ner !  
- Répète-un peu !  
- Hé! Mais calmez-vous tous les deux ! s'interposa Yukari. Vous ne jouez même plus dans les équipes !

Mais les deux ex-adversaires, qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur ferveur pour leurs anciennes équipes, n'y prêtèrent même pas attention et continuèrent à se brancher sous le regard désespéré des deux japonaises. Marie, elle, ne put se retenir de pouffer – cette situation n'était pas inédite pour elle et lui rappelait agréablement les joutes verbales auxquelles se livraient son frère et Genzô quand ils se retrouvaient adversaires dans un tournoi international. Elle regarda Takeshi, qui affichait la même expression que Kumiko et Yukari puis qui se tourna vers elle,

- Y'en a pour toute la soirée, commenta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? s'intéressa la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.  
- Dès qu'il s'agit d'un match Tohô-Nankatsu, malheureusement : oui...

Marie avait rapproché un peu son visage, n'entendant pas très bien ce que lui disait le jeune homme. Takeshi en avait donc fait de même et parlait au plus près de l'oreille de Marie – dont le parfum sucré qui lui allait à merveille manqua de lui faire perdre le fil de sa phrase.

- ...mais d'habitude, ils sont pires que ça, précisa-t-il. Aujourd'hui, je crois qu'ils se tiennent un peu...

Marie tourna soudain la tête pour le regarder, incrédule mais amusée par ce dernier commentaire, et se retrouva plus près du visage du japonais qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais été. Tous deux restèrent figés un instant, puis, reprenant leur souffle, s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre avec un bref sursaut et fixèrent très intensément le terrain, sentant un feu brûlant les envahir – et se demandant après coup comment personne n'avait remarqué leur teinte cramoisie aussi suspecte que synchronisée...

Pour ça, leurs amies étaient trop impliquées dans la discussion animée entre les deux japonais, quant à madame Schneider, elle avait bien essayé de suivre dans un premier temps ce qu'il se passait à côté d'elle – sentant une certaine agitation entre deux des amis de sa fille - mais entre le manque de visuel, le bruit de la foule et le fait de ne rien y voir d'inquiétant en dehors de deux adolescents qui se taquinaient, elle préféra reporter son attention sur le terrain où les joueurs firent enfin leur apparition, salués par des acclamations exubérantes en provenance des gradins.

Cette clameur soudaine permit au moins de mettre un terme aux chamailleries de Kazuki et Ishizaki, tandis que Marie et Takeshi purent « respirer » un peu en ayant quelque chose qui attira sincèrement leur attention.

Les deux formations étaient à présent sur le terrain, chaque joueur à son poste. Comme d'habitude, les deux membres de la famille Schneider reportèrent d'abord toutes leurs pensées sur le numéro 11 de l'équipe allemande, alors que les quatre autres, même s'ils étaient impressionnés par ce potentiel monstrueux dévoilé par le Bayern, étaient partagés entre le fait de soutenir une équipe locale, plusieurs fois championne de J-League et qui faisait leur fierté, et de l'autre, une équipe mondialement reconnue et dans laquelle jouait « leur » gardien, considéré par tous les habitants de l'archipel, comme le dieu protecteur du football nippon.

Incapables de faire un choix, les japonais supportèrent finalement sportivement chaque action du jeu, quelle soit japonaise dans l'attaque ou allemande dans la défense. Et ils eurent de quoi faire, car malgré une domination allemande, les japonais résistèrent courageusement – le gardien des Kashima parvenant même, à plusieurs reprises, à sauver ses filets, arrêtant ou déviant de véritables boulets de canon, dont l'un expédié par Karl-Heinz...

C'était dans ces moments-là, où elle voyait son frère tenu un tant soit peu en échec, que Marie réalisait à quel point elle en était proche et l'aimait...malgré tout. Elle avait ce sentiment que sa frustration d'échouer à lui, se transformait inévitablement en peine chez elle...Non, elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit, même s'il pouvait devenir vraiment insupportable !

Mais en dépit du soutien qu'elle lui avait toujours prodigué, de l'attention qu'elle avait toujours accordé à ses matches et le fait qu'elle resterait à jamais le premier de ses supporteurs, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce soir-là, Marie n'eut d'yeux que pour un autre joueur. Et les seuls souvenirs qu'elle garda de cette rencontre furent des phases de jeu intenses inextricablement mêlées à ses sentiments grandissants pour la personne dont elle ne cessait de se rapprocher...


	13. Chap 13

Incroyable. Malgré la différence de niveau et les quatre buts munichois inscrits au cours des deux mi-temps, les Kashima parvinrent à marquer un but au SGGK ! Évidemment, le ballon ne fut pas tiré hors de la surface de réparation. Mais aux yeux des spectateurs, quelque fut l'équipe qu'ils étaient venus initialement encourager, cela resterait l'évènement marquant de la soirée – vécu différemment en fonction de ses affinités...

Cette tournée au Japon n'avait jamais été envisagée comme un séjour de détente. Les deux équipes que le Bayern était venu affronter étaient respectivement régulièrement première et seconde de J-League, et pourraient donc être leurs adversaires directs durant la Champions League à venir. Ce soir-là, Franck Schneider n'avait donc pas quitté le terrain déçu – non-seulement par le résultat (qui restait sans appel) mais également par la mine d'informations qu'il avait pu recueillir sur place- car le but encaissé avait beau faire enrager Genzô, l'offensive qui l'avait précédé avait été splendide.

Dans les tribunes, le score légèrement écrasant avait quelque peu refroidi l'ardeur des supporteurs locaux, mais personne ne regretta le déplacement. Marie et sa mère furent à nouveau fières des prestations du champion de la famille (qui avait déjà depuis bien longtemps surpassé les exploits de son père), quant aux amis de la jeune allemande, ils étaient certes un peu déçus, mais ils étaient avant tout ravis d'avoir pu assister à un tel spectacle. Et en parlant de spectacle footballistique, il y en a deux qui reprirent une discussion animée mise de côté durant près d'une heure et demi, avec le même esprit de « franche camaraderie » qui les avait déjà enflammés un peu plus tôt. « Mais ça suffit ! » hurla alors Yukari, dont le cri désespéré fut noyé dans le brouhaha de la foule. La japonaise lança alors un regard de détresse à Kumiko qui avait décidé depuis un bon moment déjà, de laisser Ishizaki et Kazuki se débrouiller tous seuls...De toute façon, ils étaient irrécupérables dès lors qu'ils commençaient à se chamailler au sujet de leur ancienne école.

Les joueurs venaient de quitter le terrain, c'était maintenant au tour des spectateurs d'en faire de même. Mais la cohue qui accompagnait généralement ce genre de déplacement incita le petit groupe à attendre prudemment que la foule diminue significativement avant de se lever. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement pressés de toute façon.

Marie et Takeshi auraient d'ailleurs pu passer encore quelques heures ici sans que cela ne les dérange. Car ce match était passé vite, trop vite pour eux. Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre avait mis un terme non-seulement à la rencontre amicale mais également au moment qu'ils avaient pu partager côte à côte.

A deux reprises durant la rencontre, leurs mains s'étaient aveuglément rencontrées, leurs doigts effleurés. Heureux hasard une première fois, alors qu'ils n'avaient osé aller plus loin et préféré retirer délicatement leurs mains, contact recherché une deuxième, réalisant que rien ne pourrait leur être reproché – si ce n'était de n'avoir pas su profiter de cet instant – alors que Takeshi avait cette-fois-ci su garder la main de Marie dans la sienne.

Étrange sensation de bonheur que ce seul contact...peau contre peau. Transfert de chaleur, transfert d'affection d'un corps à l'autre. Le stade avait perdu de sa dimension sportive. Les cris des supporteurs autour d'eux étaient devenus trop lointains pour les gêner...sous le regard d'une mère d'abord surprise, mais rapidement attendrie et confuse à l'idée d'intervenir et d'abîmer quoi que ce fut dans l'histoire de sa fille...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les allées étaient devenues empruntables. Alors, peu importait qu'ils aient droit à de petits sourires ou des coups d'œil gentiment moqueurs de leurs amis...peu importait l'éventuelle réaction défavorable d'une mère protectrice mise ainsi devant le fait, Takeshi garda sa main enveloppée autour de celle de Marie, et ce fut ainsi qu'ils suivirent la marche de tous ces individus qui quittaient les tribunes.  
...sauf que les amis ne se moquèrent pas et firent preuve d'une jolie pudeur...sauf que la mère protectrice n'exposa pas sa désapprobation, mais accepta naturellement l'idée que sa fille grandisse...

* * *

Après avoir traversé les artères principales du stade, madame Schneider prit la tête du petit groupe qu'elle dirigea vers les coulisses du complexe, là où elle avait l'habitude de rejoindre son mari. Tous les sept marchèrent alors sans bruit durant quelques minutes, plus ou moins groupés, avant que Ishizaki et Kazuki – qui s'étaient enfin calmés - ne décident de rompre ce silence cérémonieux et ne reviennent sur les principaux temps forts du match.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité des vestiaires, là où une foule de journalistes et autres curieux se pressaient pour essayer d'approcher les joueurs. Mais alors que madame Schneider se frayait un chemin pour passer les barrières de sécurité, Marie, qui s'apprêtait à en faire naturellement de même, sentit soudain la main de Takeshi glisser de la sienne. La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt et lui lança un regard interloqué.

- On ne peut pas y aller...expliqua le jeune homme un peu confus, nous n'avons pas les autorisations.

Marie resta interdite, puis tenta rapidement d'envisager toutes les solutions possibles et plus ou moins probables pour permettre à ses amis de la suivre. Mais n'y voyant rien de réalisable, elle décida contre toute attente de rester avec eux – occasionnant de ce fait un technique et rapide demi-tour de sa mère qui s'inquiétait de ne plus la voir, et obtenant même de cette dernière l'autorisation inespérée de l'attendre avec ses amis aux abords du stade, près du parking, par où les jeunes japonais savaient d'avance que les joueurs professionnels s'en iraient.

- C'est entendu Marie, répéta clairement une dernière fois madame Schneider. Tu m'attends là-bas, et reste avec tes amis s'il te plait. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Le temps de prévenir ton père et je vous rejoins.  
- Oui maman, répondit docilement la jeune fille.

Ainsi, tandis que tous les six rebroussèrent chemin, madame Schneider se hâta d'aller retrouver son époux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Kazuki, marchant les mains dans les poches, l'air indécis.  
- Pour le moment, on va aller au parking, répondit Kumiko en lançant un clin d'œil à Marie. On verra ensuite...  
- Tu crois que tes parents te laisseraient sortir avec nous ce soir ? se risqua Ishizaki, plein d'espoir, à l'intention de l'allemande.  
- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit Marie à voix basse avec un sourire triste, avant de préférer détourner son visage.

Devant ce réalisme démoralisant, sans mot dire, Takeshi lui attrapa alors la main avec douceur et lui sourit tendrement lorsqu'elle le regarda, à-demi surprise. Sa présence, ces petits gestes qu'il avait pour elle... tout cela la réconfortait, même si un horrible sentiment d'oppression s'insinuait peu à peu en elle, lui faisant prendre conscience que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, rêver quelques heures plus tôt, allongée paisiblement sur son lit, s'éloignait cruellement de sa réalité. Elle était déchirée entre la satisfaction de voir si souvent Takeshi et la frustration qu'ils ne puissent jamais se trouver vraiment seuls, lovés dans une intimité nécessaire à l'épanouissement de leurs sentiments.

Kumiko et Yukari s'échangèrent un bref regard qui en disait long. Toutes deux partageaient le même avis : si dès le retour de sa mère - soit d'ici quelques minutes, dans la mesure où la femme avait donné l'air de vouloir battre le recors de vitesse de Speedy Gonzales - Marie était contrainte de dire « au revoir » à tout le monde, ça ne serait pas encore ce soir-là que Takeshi et elle...Les deux filles étaient pourtant très motivées à voir se former enfin ce couple. Et le temps ne jouait plus en leur faveur. Maintenant que le Bayern avait effectué ses deux rencontres, ça aurait été bien que...Mais on aurait dit que quelque chose ou quelqu'un se régalait à mettre en place des situations encourageantes pour tout balayer d'un seul geste, impitoyablement...

Madame Schneider trouva son mari en mini conférence, entouré de quelques journalistes qui lui tendaient chacun un microphone pour l'interviewer. L'entretien ne dura pas longtemps et une fois libéré, Franck Schneider vint accueillir sa femme – bien qu'en guise d'embrassades initialement prévues, la femme eut finalement droit à une petite grimace.

- Où est Marie ?  
- Elle attend dehors, répondit calmement madame Schneider.  
- Toute...toute seule ? se risqua l'homme - malgré qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.  
- Mais non voyons, répondit son épouse avec un petit rire, elle est avec ses amis.

Monsieur Schneider soupira puis lança un regard réprobateur à son épouse qu'il estimait coupable d'un manque flagrant de surveillance alors que lui-même lui avait demandée de...

- Franck, dit doucement sa femme en posant une main sur l'un de ses bras - croisés en signe de protestation muette - Marie a grandi... Marie est actuellement en bonne compagnie...  
- Oui...je crois bien que c'est ça qui me dérange le plus : « qu'elle soit bien accompagnée », marmonna-t-il en se grattant la tête.  
- Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais laissé _notre fille_ seule avec ces jeunes s'ils ne m'avaient pas fait une bonne impression ? feignit de s'offusquer la femme.

L'homme afficha de grands yeux ronds de stupéfaction : il avait l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'il y avait trop peu de temps.

- Non, mais dis-donc ! s'étrangla-t-il. On dirait ton fils ! Ah! Je sais de qui il tient maintenant !  
- Qui tient de qui ?

Les deux se tournèrent alors vers le fils en question qui venait de sortir des vestiaires, tout frais, tout beau, et avait repéré ses parents.

- Alors...? insista Karl.

Monsieur Schneider souffla légèrement tandis que son épouse adressa un sourire à son fils qu'elle commença par embrasser.

- Tu as très bien joué mon chéri...et il semblerait que tu tiennes de moi. Ton père ici-présent, ajouta-t-elle avec indulgence, ne semble pas partager notre point de vue selon lequel Marie est en âge d'avoir un peu plus de liberté.

Karl sentit soudain une goutte du sueur perler sur son front. Marie...plus de liberté...pas là...avec...

- Heu...elle est où au fait ? demanda Karl assez rapidement en essayant d'y mettre le ton le plus dégagé possible, mais en affichant néanmoins un rictus affreusement crispé.  
- Dehors avec ses amis.  
- Ah...? tiens...fit Karl en accentuant son rictus. Ben...on va peut-être aller voir ce qu'ils font, non ? proposa-t-il en s'adressant davantage à son père.

Ils purent s'extirper sans trop de difficultés de l'enceinte sportive – tous les journalistes se déchaînant désormais sur leur gardien national – et furent soulagés de trouver les cinq jeunes japonais accompagnant Marie, « seulement » regroupés près d'un muret et en train de bavarder.

- Tiens...Marie, lança soudain Ishizaki qui était le mieux placé pour voir arriver les nouveaux venus, y'a tes parents et ton frère.

Mais loin de se réjouir de cette nouvelle et plutôt que de vérifier ces dires (qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute), l'allemande se tourna vers Takeshi et se cramponna à son bras.

- Restez-là, conseilla doucement Karl à ses parents alors que tous les trois se trouvaient près du bus qui avait déjà véhiculé l'équipe un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, je vais la chercher.

Madame Schneider ressentit alors un pincement au cœur Elle réalisait que son fils avait eu raison : oui, elle aussi avait déjà été amoureuse, s'était déjà retrouvée dans des situations similaires et ne savait que trop bien ce que l'on pouvait ressentir à ces moments-là. Et même si ces lointains souvenirs n'étaient plus que...des souvenirs, il en restait néanmoins toujours une douce nostalgie dans son cœur

Alors que Karl se rapprochait du petit groupe sous le regard émerveillé de Yukari et des deux « braillards », Marie resserra son étreinte et murmura à Takeshi : « Je ne veux pas y aller... ». Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne pouvait rien y faire - il n'en avait pas le pouvoir...

- Bonsoir, dit sobrement Karl en regardant tout le monde.  
- Salut ! répondirent quatre japonais en cœur, tellement ravis et flattés d'être si proche du capitaine allemand.

Mais Karl ne goûta pas à ce mini bain de foule. Il porta et garda ses yeux fixés sur sa sœur qui avait baissé la tête, souhaitant le plus longtemps possible éviter son regard. Karl réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de « récupérer » Marie sans la heurter, alors que celle-ci manifestait à l'évidence son refus de partir avec lui à cet instant. L'allemand se tourna alors vers ses parents, l'air désappointé, en quête d'une bonne idée qu'ils n'auraient évidemment pas...sauf si, faisant appel à sa mémoire affective, madame Schneider ne se penche vers son mari et ne lui propose timidement à voix basse :

- Il pourrait peut-être nous accompagner...?  
- Pardon ?

Ça n'était pas là sa manière de répondre « non ». Monsieur Schneider mit seulement quelques secondes avant de comprendre où sa femme voulait en venir.

- Heu...tu crois ? demanda-t-il méfiant.  
- Franck...susurra son épouse avec un sourire charmeur. C'est ta fille...

Un instant de réflexion plus tard, monsieur Schneider se racla nerveusement la gorge, respira un bon coup, et sans avoir eu besoin de demander à sa femme de l'attendre à son tour, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le groupe.

Carrément médusés de se retrouver au contact de ces deux gloires du football allemand, Kazuki, Kumiko, Ishizaki et Yukari restèrent ébahis, réussissant à peine à bafouiller un « bonsoir » au sélectionneur/entraîneur/père de Marie. Seul Takeshi resta digne et salua l'homme d'une voix claire et posée.

Il faut dire que sa situation à lui était bien différente de celle de ses amis : ce qui lui traversait l'esprit à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec une demande d'autographes. De plus, ces quatre-là n'avaient pas leur « amie » cramponnée au bras, à mi-chemin du sanglot, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il convenait le mieux de faire ou de dire !

Après avoir répondu poliment à tout le monde, Franck Schneider s'arrêta sur Takeshi. Comprenant que l'homme s'était déplacé pour lui (mais le contraire l'aurait presque étonné), le garçon ne put contrôler un certain raidissement de ses membres – surtout en réalisant à quel point le fait que Marie se tienne si étroitement serrée contre lui tout en refusant obstinément de regarder son père ou son frère, pourrait s'avérer funeste pour lui...Bref, Takeshi n'était ni plus ni moins en face des deux hommes de la famille, sans aucun doute peu disposés à abandonner leur petite dernière à un post-ado. qu'ils s'imaginaient très certainement (et à plus ou moins juste titre) animé d'intentions pouvant se révéler un tantinet embarrassantes. Sans parler de ses amis qui ne lui seraient à l'évidence d'aucun secours, affichant une bouche en cœur, comme hypnotisés par la vue des deux hommes...

Le petit japonais vécut à ce moment-là un terrible moment de solitude - bien qu'il fut déterminé à demeurer droit coûte que coûte.

Mais ce que Takeshi ignorait, c'était que la famille Schneider, en plus d'être gratuitement compliquée aux yeux Marie, savait également se montrer généreuse...et surtout très surprenante. Franck Schneider commença donc par brièvement évaluer le « petit-ami » en question avant de radoucir son regard et de proposer à Takeshi de les accompagner au dîner.

- Quoi ?

On n'aurait su dire qui de Marie, Takeshi ou Karl avait été le plus prompt à réagir. Mais le fait est que Marie avait spontanément découvert son visage et que Franck Schneider avait désormais trois paires d'yeux incrédules braqués sur lui.

- Quoi : « _quoi_ » ? répéta-t-il moitié embarrassé, moitié agacé. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire. Apparemment Marie et toi avez l'air de...bien vous entendre, lâcha-t-il d'un seul jet à l'adresse de Takeshi qui se sentit un peu chaud sur le coup, donc si ça te fait plaisir de passer la soirée en notre compagnie, ça sera volontiers. Tu es le bienvenu !

Si elle n'avait pas préféré rester aux côtés de Takeshi, Marie aurait volontiers sauté au cou de son père pour le remercier. Elle éprouva un élan de gratitude pour lui si flagrant que toutes traces de doute s'effacèrent instantanément de l'esprit de l'homme qui fondit sur place, trop heureux de lire ce bonheur dans les yeux de sa fille.

- Quant à toi, poursuivit-il plus sèchement à l'adresse de Karl qui paraissait passablement déboussolé par ce nouveau revirement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non content de te liguer d'abord avec ta mère, maintenant tu me la joues vierge effarouchée ?

Marie, qui était restée sur l'image d'un frère qu'elle aurait encore à supporter tant que pourrait se faire, éclata de rire en le voyant virer au cramoisi. Mais le plus important pour elle n'était plus là...


	14. Chapter 14

- Bon...et bien nous, nous allons y aller..., annonça maladroitement Kumiko qui arborait néanmoins un grand sourire et qui lança un clin d'œil encourageant à Marie, alors que ses trois compagnons s'étaient déjà mis en route pour une destination qui demeurerait inconnue pour ceux qui restaient.  
- À demain, lui lança Marie. On se reverra pour la finale...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ishizaki et Kazuki pour bondir sur l'occasion de poursuivre leur interminable discussion...

Cependant, alors que tout aurait dû être pour le mieux, Marie fut soudain interpellée - et un peu alarmée - par l'expression de Takeshi. En effet, le garçon ne semblait pas entièrement partager son enthousiasme à l'idée de passer la soirée tous ensemble...Bien sûr, il ne s'agirait pas là d'un dîner en tête-à-tête aux chandelles, mais dans la mesure où ils s'attendaient davantage à devoir se quitter bien trop tôt, la proposition que Franck Schneider venait de faire était une très bonne chose. Du coup, elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction.

Mais loin de s'inquiéter sur les conditions dans lesquelles pourrait se dérouler les heures à venir, Takeshi se tracassait pour tout autre chose. Il se demandait si, compte tenu de la situation, il faisait bien de retarder encore un peu l'heure de son retour chez lui. Non-pas qu'il était pressé de se coucher, mais s'il se décidait à suivre Marie, cela ne ferait alors pas moins de la troisième fois de la journée que le capitaine de la Tohô désobéirait consciemment aux ordres de son entraîneur - à savoir : concentration maximale sur les entraînements (et uniquement sur les entraînements), interdiction de sortir la veille d'un match d'une telle importance, et surtout, penser à se coucher tôt pour être au maximum de sa forme...

Lui qui avait toujours suivi le règlement à la lettre et qui était considéré par tous comme un modèle de droiture, il n'avait jamais été autant indiscipliné ! Et alors que son cœur et sa raison avaient toujours œuvré de conserve pour son unique passion, à ce moment-là, et pour la première fois, il les sentait en totale opposition. Car si son cœur lui conseillait fortement de ne songer qu'à la suite de cette soirée (avec toutes les belles promesses qu'elle laissait entrapercevoir), sa raison, elle, lui intimait de rentrer immédiatement chez lui et de prier le ciel pour que son entraîneur n'ait pas vent de son attitude révoltée qui lui coûterait alors certainement sa place de titulaire en début de rencontre !

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à écouter exclusivement l'une ou l'autre...

La main de Marie qui serra son bras pour attirer son attention le fit sortir de sa réflexion et lui fit prendre conscience, à la vue du regard inquiet que lui lança la jeune fille, où était sa priorité. Tant pis pour les éventuelles représailles...

Il soupira discrètement et s'adressa directement à monsieur Schneider.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre généreuse proposition monsieur, mais...

Il sentit alors la main de Marie se crisper davantage.

- ...si cela ne vous dérange pas, je ne resterai en votre compagnie qu'une partie de la soirée.

A ces mots, Karl et son père restèrent pantois. Takeshi n'osa pas regarder Marie tout de suite et préféra terminer,

- J'ai un match important demain et..., s'excusa-t-il gêné.  
- Mais..., murmura soudain Marie, plongée dans la plus totale incompréhension.

Elle n'avait cependant pas réussi à aller plus loin dans sa protestation. Elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Où était sa place alors dans cette histoire ? Combien de temps resteraient-ils encore ensemble dans ce cas ? Allait-il seulement la raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel pour lui dire ensuite « au revoir », ou resterait-il davantage ? Elle était tellement troublée par cette déclaration qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à en articuler quoi que ce soit.

- Marie, lui dit tendrement Takeshi qui s'était à présent tourné vers elle et qui cherchait quelques mots pour la rassurer, je viens avec toi, mais je partirai avant que ne commence le repas, d'accord ?...Enfin, si ton père n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, ajouta-t-il plus fort à l'attention de l'homme.

Celui-ci acquiesça sans mot dire. Marie demeurait interdite. Quant à Karl, il était partagé sur le comportement du japonais. Certes, il trouvait sa décision fort louable – faisant preuve-là d'un sens du devoir peu conventionnel...qui n'était d'ailleurs pas sans lui rappeler le comportement de Genzô...un truc de japonais sans doute – mais en même temps, le fait de mettre sa petite sœur ainsi en concurrence avec du sport (aussi magnifique soit-il), le rebutait un peu. Bref, Karl se rendit compte que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, rien ne le contenterait jamais à propos de Marie !

Durant cet intermède, le reste de l'équipe du Bayern s'était changé et avait regagné le car. Madame Schneider s'était finalement décidée à prendre également place dans le véhicule où elle attendait patiemment que sa petite famille vienne l'y rejoindre.

Elle fut cependant étonnée de lire cette expression grave sur le visage de Marie lorsque celle-ci monta à son tour. Étant accompagnée de son ami, elle aurait parié que ce seul élément aurait suffit à rendre euphorique sa fille...Une rapide explication de la part de son époux mit rapidement fin à ses interrogations.

Takeshi et Marie s'étaient installés sur deux des premiers sièges libres à l'avant du car. Le fond étant réputé pour y attirer les « turbulents », Marie n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. De deux choses l'une, ou bien Takeshi s'y serait fait accaparer par son frère et ses amis et la conversation aurait inévitablement tourné autour du foot (et se serait très probablement poursuivie à l'hôtel, où la jeune fille n'aurait eu plus qu'à continuer de subir jusqu'à ce que Takeshi ne lui annonce qu'il devait s'en aller), soit, ils auraient eu droit à quelques réflexions qui, bien que certainement pas très méchantes, n'auraient en rien contribué à détendre une atmosphère un peu asséchée par la déclaration du capitaine japonais.

Malgré de n'avoir jamais pratiqué ce sport, le football avait toujours tenu une place prépondérante dans la vie de l'allemande - et elle ne s'en était jamais plaint. C'est vrai que son quotidien, ses week-end, ses vacances, et même ses voyages à l'étranger suivaient le rythme des matches et autres compétitions que faisait son frère ou dirigeait son père. Mais aujourd'hui, cet élément si familier et qui lui avait permis de vivre de grands moments l'étouffait littéralement. Elle en avait assez de ce football ! Oui, il lui avait encore permis de faire de belles rencontres – dont l'une plus merveilleuse encore que n'importe laquelle – mais à quoi bon tout cela, si ce satané sport lui arrachait avec aussi peu de délicatesse son bonheur ?

Le car roulait maintenant depuis plus de dix minutes, pourtant, au lieu d'avoir profité de ce laps de temps pour se lancer dans une conversation quelconque, les deux jeunes gens étaient demeurés sagement assis sur leur siège, étrangement silencieux. Pour le moment, Marie n'arrivait pas à profiter de cet instant. Elle n'arrivait pas à relativiser en pensant que c'était déjà bien, que Takeshi aurait pu être « encore plus » raisonnable et la quitter dès la fin de la rencontre (mais là, sans doute se serait-elle posée de sérieuses questions sur les intentions du jeune homme).

Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant que,

- Tu m'en veux ? se risqua finalement à demander Takeshi, alors qu'il observait la jeune fille depuis un petit moment d'un œil critique.

Non pas que Marie avait la mine boudeuse, mais à l'évidence, elle n'était pas transportée de joie – et réalistement, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir...Pourtant devant l'expression inquiète et attristée du jeune homme, Marie ressentit un pincement au cœur Elle parvint alors à afficher un petit sourire teinté de déception et avoua que,

- Non...Non, je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais seulement préféré que...  
- Je sais...acheva Takeshi, désolé.

Il lui attrapa la main et entrelaça avec douceur et légèreté ses doigts avec les siens. Marie ne put alors retenir un sourire de contentement qui rassura le garçon et posa ensuite naturellement sa tête sur l'épaule de Takeshi. Loin d'être surpris ou gêné d'un tel acte, il en fut flatté et reprit un peu confiance. Durant la suite du trajet, ils demeurèrent silencieux mais plus proches...

Il faisait nuit, la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Le car venait de franchir les lourdes grilles de l'hôtel qui demeuraient en permanence ouvertes et roulait à présent au pas, suivant l'allée qui traversait le parc de l'établissement et qui menait jusqu'à l'immense entrée brillamment éclairée.

Une fois arrivé, Franck Schneider engagea ses joueurs à aller dans un premier temps déposer leurs affaires dans leur chambre, avant de se rendre au restaurant pour y dîner. Un murmure approbateur se fit entendre et tout ce beau monde s'activa. Seules restèrent un peu à l'écart trois personnes qui assistèrent surtout à la scène : madame Schneider, sa fille et son ami.

Occupants les sièges avant du bus, Marie et Takeshi furent parmi les premiers à le quitter, pour se poster à ses côtés et attendre. Ils eurent ainsi tout le loisir de noter la quantité de petits sourires en coin que leurs adressèrent bon nombre de joueurs en les apercevant à leur descente et qui les mirent un peu mal-à-l'aise. Marie supposa à juste titre que face à l'interrogation de certains en voyant Takeshi monter dans le bus sur le parking du stade, son frère s'en était donné à cœur joie et avait, à force de détails, campé la situation. Dans un ultime espoir, elle s'imagina que Genzô, aussi proche de son capitaine que témoin des récents évènements, l'aurait empêché d'en dire trop...ou carrément, l'aurait empêché de dire n'importe quoi ! Le fait est que personne ne sembla surpris de la présence du joueur japonais aux côtés de la fille de l'entraîneur allemand.

- Bien, nous y allons aussi...?, leur proposa par la suite madame Schneider alors qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux trois devant l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Une fois dans le grand hall, ils se dirigèrent de suite vers le petit salon qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion, et où était servi un apéritif Quelques joueurs et membres dirigeants de l'équipe s'y trouvaient déjà et y bavardaient, un verre à la main. Madame Schneider alla immédiatement rejoindre son époux et laissa ainsi les deux jeunes gens tranquille.

Se retrouvant soudainement seuls, comme largués au beau milieu d'un océan, Marie tenta de prendre, pour le moment, les choses en main.

- Tu...tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle à Takeshi - qu'elle cherchait à détendre alors qu'elle le sentait un peu crispé – mais certainement pas moins qu'elle.  
- Heu...oui, pourquoi pas, répondit le japonais machinalement.

Ils s'avancèrent alors vers le buffet où ils furent rapidement rejoint par Genzô. La présence du gardien japonais rassura non-seulement Takeshi - Genzô étant son senpai – mais également Marie, qui avait toujours considéré le garçon comme un soutien plutôt qu'un obstacle.

- Alors prêt pour demain ? demanda directement le gardien à Takeshi sur le ton d'une conversation qu'ils poursuivraient tranquillement.

A la différence de Kazuki et Ishizaki, Genzô n'avait pas employé de ton moqueur ou sarcastique. Son seul but avait été d'engager une conversation qu'il savait à l'avance qu'elle durerait agréablement. Marie en fut pour moitié satisfaite : encore du football, certes, mais enfin un Takeshi souriant.

Les deux garçons ne purent bien évidemment pas s'empêcher de « plaisanter » un peu sur les pronostics du match à venir. Car même s'il n'y avait joué qu'une mince période – le temps d'un championnat durant son primaire (et encore, uniquement pour la finale), Nankatsu demeurait l'équipe de cœur de Genzô. Mais le japonais finit par se demander s'il avait eu là, en lançant le sujet sur la finale du championnat inter-lycées, une très bonne idée. Car de manière très concrète, la Tohô infligeait depuis plusieurs années de cuisantes défaites à la Nankatsu, et lorsque les amis du gardien nippon vinrent se joindre sympathiquement à cette conversation, personne n'omit ce détail et ne se gêna pour le rappeler en mode « répétition » à Genzô.

- Ouais, bon ça va ! bougonna le gardien - qui prit néanmoins soin de faire observer à l'assemblée que lors de « son époque à lui », ce fut la Nankatsu qui remporta le championnat.

Marie et Takeshi en échangèrent un regard amusé.

Malheureusement, malgré que l'ambiance fut excellente, arriva le moment redouté par la jeune allemande qui vit Takeshi consulter discrètement sa montre avant de se tourner vers elle, l'air désolé. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer, Marie avait compris et accepta, fataliste, la situation. Takeshi lui prit la main qu'il pressa légèrement puis s'adressa aux autres.

- Bien, ben...bonne soirée à tous !

Les autres garçons, pensant majoritairement que le jeune homme serait là pour le restant de la soirée, ne comprirent pas de suite son intervention.

- Tu ne restes pas dîner avec nous ? le questionna Genzô en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Heu...non, répondit un peu déconfit Takeshi. J'ai mon match demain alors...  
- ...alors tu dois te coucher tôt, termina Shunko avec une expression compatissante.  
- Ouais, c'est ça, avoua Takeshi, un peu gêné. Donc, merci à tous pour l'accueil et à bientôt.  
- Oui, à demain, lança Genzô le regard soudain brillant. On va venir voir ce que ça donne une finale de championnat de lycées ici.  
- Bonne soirée, répondirent simplement les autres.

Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent ensuite, Takeshi ressentant une pression supplémentaire sur ses épaules après la déclaration faite par Genzô...

- Dis-donc, lança ensuite Shunko à l'attention de son capitaine avec un air goguenard, elle est branchée « footballeurs » la petite sœur, hein ?

Comprenant l'allusion faite au fait que Marie et Takeshi s'en étaient allés main dans la main, en guise de réponse, Karl se contenta « simplement » de magistralement écraser le pied de son défenseur.

Avant de quitter la place, Takeshi tenait à saluer une dernière fois les parents de Marie et remercier à nouveau son père pour son invitation. Une fois cet acte accompli, tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie sous le regard un peu ému de madame Schneider mais sensiblement inquiet de son mari – mais étant malheureusement (ou heureusement) solidement arrimé à son épouse, l'homme dut se résoudre à laisser ainsi aller sa fille...

Arrivé à proximité du hall, la dernière crainte de Marie s'y envola. Elle qui avait envisagé le pire en s'imaginant son frère rappliquer à cet instant, elle constata, sourire aux lèvres, que le garçon semblait pour le moment trop occupé pour venir s'interposer. Il s'appliquait en effet à supporter tant bien que mal ses coéquipiers qui l'avaient choisi pour nouvelle cible de leurs taquineries en portant son attention sur le fait que son « beau-frère », double vainqueur de la World Youth, était de ce fait plus titré que lui...ce que le garçon apprécia grandement.

Mais malgré de se retrouver ainsi malmené, Karl n'avait rien perdu de ce qu'il se passait autour. Et lorsque sa sœur passa près de lui, ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard significatif, d'abord perçant pour lui et inquiet pour elle, mais dont ce trouble se transforma en gratitude, lorsque Marie comprit à l'expression confiante - bien que légèrement teintée de résignation - de son frère, que cette fois-ci il n'interviendrait pas...

Marie ignorait jusqu'où elle avait l'intention de raccompagner Takeshi. Mais tant que le jeune homme ne serait pas disposé à abandonner sa main, ce ne serait pas elle qui prendrait cette initiative. Elle le suivrait jusqu'où, lui, le souhaiterait...Et ce qu'il souhaitait ? Takeshi était désormais bien loin de désirer rentrer chez lui. Dedans, dans cette ambiance amicale, bon enfant, seul un dernier élan de sérieux l'avait poussé à s'en aller. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dehors dans ce calme surprenant, tenant Marie par la main en toute quiétude, ce fut comme si son environnement et ses convictions s'étaient transformés en l'espace d'un instant sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus de combat entre son cœur et sa raison, car cette dernière avait définitivement renoncé et rendu les armes.

Toutes ses obligations avaient disparu. Il ne se sentait plus rattaché à ses engagements. Non-pas qu'ils parurent futiles à ses yeux...simplement étaient-ils trop éloignés de ce qui revêtait de l'importance pour lui désormais.

L'hôtel n'était pas particulièrement excentré de la ville, pourtant, une fois les portes vitrées de l'entrée franchies, on n'entendait que les bruits discrets et reposants des insectes nocturnes qui habitaient la végétation composant le parc, et qui s'élevaient dans cette douce nuit d'été. Sans doute était-ce dû à cette atmosphère paisible, propice à la rêverie et la romance, que Marie ressentit soudain un léger frisson. Elle réalisait...ils réalisaient, que pour la première fois, ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls, persuadés que rien ni personne ne viendraient les déranger.

Un peu déboussolé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait probablement se passer entre eux, Takeshi descendit une à une les marches du perron et entraîna doucement Marie à sa suite. Car le jeu de lumières provenant du vaste et luxueux hall d'entrée combiné à l'éclat des vitres avait beau offrir un miroitement magnifique, il mettait par la même occasion sur le devant de la scène deux personnes qui recherchaient avant tout l'intimité et la discrétion...

Main dans la main, la respiration plus forte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils s'avancèrent lentement dans la pénombre secrète du parc. Ils n'osèrent pas se parler, tout à la fois transportés mais un peu effrayés par cette quantité aussi soudaine que violente d'émotions qui explosaient en eux et qui les envahissaient. Et puis, ils étaient bien...simplement bien...et avaient fini par se laisser porter par la magie du moment...

Alors, arrivant aux abords d'un arbre centenaire qui avait d'ordinaire vocation à abriter du soleil ceux qui cherchaient un peu d'ombre et de fraîcheur durant la journée, leurs pas ralentirent, leur respiration devint plus forte encore...Tous leurs sens désormais en éveil, ils s'arrêtèrent et, lentement, se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, sans encore oser se regarder...

Takeshi avait la gorge tellement sèche et serrée qu'il eut la certitude que le simple fait d'avoir dégluti s'était entendu jusqu'à l'autre bout du parc. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir, mais vivre et dépeindre une telle scène étaient deux choses tellement différentes – et bien qu'il en ait été toujours conscient, il n'aurait cependant jamais pu imaginer ce gouffre qui les séparait ! Pourtant, malgré ce trac intense qui l'habitait, il n'avait d'autre envie que de se rapprocher encore et pouvoir découvrir...avec elle...

Marie conservait une tête indéfectiblement baissée. Elle attendait...mais, elle n'attendait pas sous la menace de s'agacer. Non. Elle attendait avec ce mélange d'angoisse et de désir...Elle, contrairement à Takeshi, avait déjà connu les sentiments que l'on désignait comme de l'amour – en sachant pourtant au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle ne s'en était jamais qu'un peu approchée. Mais à l'instant où elle avait rencontré ce garçon, qu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle avait compris...Elle avait compris tout ce que ses amies avaient jusqu'alors vainement essayé de lui expliquer sur l'affection que l'on est capable d'éprouver pour des personnes autres que sa famille, sur les sentiments amoureux qui donnent des ailes...qui peuvent abattre aussi brusquement que ce qu'ils permettent de se relever et de vivre...

Puis, bercés par les grillons qui avaient repris leur sérénade interrompue par le bruit des pas froissant l'herbe, Takeshi se décida dans un sursaut de hardiesse, et se saisit délicatement de l'autre main de Marie. Elle se sentit rougir, mais cette chaleur resterait sienne, ne pouvant se partager dans l'obscurité. Elle releva alors fébrilement son visage et croisa le regard de Takeshi posé sur elle, intimidé, mais rayonnant de bonheur. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et...l'azur de ses yeux plongés dans l'ébène des siens...deux regards qui imperceptiblement se rapprochaient...des lèvres qui sans en prendre conscience s'entrouvraient..l'éclat brillant d'un ciel étoilé qui dans leurs yeux se reflétait...la légèreté et la délicatesse d'un souffle ému que l'on pouvait respirer au rapprochement de ces deux êtres. Takeshi lâcha alors les mains de Marie pour venir poser les siennes avec douceur sur la taille fine de la jeune fille...Marie se rapprocha, chassant le peu d'espace libre qui subsistait encore entre eux. Leurs yeux se fermèrent alors lentement au rapprochement de leur visage, et, dans l'ivresse de cet instant, ils n'eurent plus qu'à se laisser aller dans le tourbillon de sentiments qui les emportait, tandis que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient enfin avec une infinie tendresse avant de fusionner avec passion...


	15. Chap 15

Combien de temps étaient-ils restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tendrement enlacés ? Aucun n'aurait pu le dire...Mais après un moment qui passa trop vite et qui leur sembla bien trop court pour se dire « au revoir », les deux amoureux se séparèrent. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Takeshi rentra chez lui, l'âme légère, imperméable aux tracasseries qui l'auraient assailli en temps normal. Il était bien. Il était heureux...Marie retourna à l'hôtel où aucun bruit ne lui parvint du petit salon. Et pour cause : il était vide. Depuis un petit moment déjà, le groupe du Bayern avait gagné le restaurant où tous étaient désormais attablés.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Takeshi ne trouva personne. Se doutant qu'il rentrerait probablement tard, ses parents étaient déjà couchés. Il n'aurait su dire si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour lui. Car il ressentait à la fois une euphorie qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer aux yeux de tous, mais en même temps, une forme de pudeur qui l'incitait à garder tout ce qu'il venait de vivre pour lui, en lui, tel un secret. Il monta alors sans bruit dans sa chambre et s'y coucha rapidement. Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la nuque, il fixa le plafond de la pièce en songeant simplement, peu de temps avant de s'endormir, que la vie était belle...

* * *

La tête ailleurs et le regard rêveur, Marie avait pris place discrètement aux côtés des siens, mais sans vraiment les voir. Seules quelques personnes notèrent l'arrivée tardive de la jeune fille - beaucoup de joueurs discutant encore entre eux du match qu'ils venaient de disputer. Le match...Marie avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des heures, des journées entières depuis qu'il avait eu lieu, tellement tout cela ne comptait pas et lui semblait loin, vague... Et l'expression de son visage parlait d'elle-même. Une seule question lui fut alors posée par sa mère qui souhaitait savoir à ce moment-là, de manière très pratique, ce qu'elle désirait manger...Un murmure de rien ayant tenu lieu de réponse, la femme n'insista pas et laissa sa fille tranquille.

Karl et son père échangèrent un regard éloquent, décryptant dans le comportement de Marie la simple confirmation, non-pas de ce qu'ils redoutaient (ayant commencé à se faire sérieusement une raison), mais davantage ce à quoi ils s'attendaient – même si ça avait été avec une légère réticence. Ce qui était fait était fait. Désormais, il leur faudrait simplement un peu de temps pour réaliser que l'affection des uns pour les autres ne changerait en rien malgré cela...

Marie monta se coucher sitôt le dîner « officiellement » terminé. Elle souhaita un léger « bonsoir » à ses parents et son frère, aussi léger que le petit sourire qui ne l'avait plus quittée de la soirée, aussi léger que la nuance d'inquiétude qui perça dans la voix de Karl quand il lui rendit son « bonsoir » - mais sans pouvoir pour autant se résoudre à lui demander si tout allait bien, tant la réponse était évidente.

Entourée d'un halo de bonheur qui la mettait hors d'atteinte de toutes ces sempiternelles inquiétudes, Marie ne souhaitait à présent qu'une chose : vite s'endormir pour se réveiller à l'aube d'une nouvelle journée où elle pourrait rejoindre son petit-ami...même s'il lui faudrait être à nouveau patiente. Car le programme d'une journée précédent un événement aussi important que ce qu'était la finale du championnat inter-lycées était bien trop chargé et serré pour permettre à Takeshi de se libérer de son équipe, ne fut-ce que quelques heures. Une fois encore, seule la soirée d'après-match pourrait leur offrir la possibilité de se retrouver et de profiter, à présent pleinement, du temps qui leur restait à passer ensemble...

* * *

Contrairement à leur fille, monsieur et madame Schneider s'attardèrent un peu et prirent un café au petit salon - qui avait retrouvé sa fonction habituelle. Ils y bavardèrent un peu de tout, et plus particulièrement de la façon dont risquait de réagir Marie après leur départ du Japon – soit dans deux jours...Mais même après en avoir tant parlé, après avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, ils durent admettre, un peu frustrés, qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Ils verraient bien...De toute manière, aux vues du tempérament « réactif » dont avait fait preuve leur fille ces jours derniers, ils restaient persuadés qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer à côté.

Quant à Karl, il fut traîné de force par Genzô dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel, où se trouvait la salle de jeux, et où le japonais espérait qu'un tournoi de baby-foot improvisé par leurs collègues suffirait à sortir son ami de l'espèce de torpeur dans laquelle il semblait s'être plongé depuis le retour à table de sa sœur Le japonais fit preuve de bons sentiments et ne souhaitait pas laisser son ami dans cet état. Il était certain que cette réaction n'était que passagère et que dès le lendemain, la nuit ayant fait son œuvre, le capitaine munichois aurait retrouvé son mordant habituel. Néanmoins, aux yeux de Genzô, laisser Karl aller se coucher muré dans ce silence, n'était pas une chose à faire. Il pensait davantage qu'une bonne dérouillée au baby-foot était toute indiquée pour lui changer les esprits et accélérer l'amélioration de son moral...

- T'as pas honte hein ? Abattre un homme à terre !  
- Oh ! Arrête un peu ! T'as toujours été nul à ce jeu ! Reconnais-le simplement et tu verras que tu le vivras certainement mieux à l'avenir. Peut-être même que le jour où tu accepteras d'admettre l'une de tes faiblesses, ça te permettra de progresser.

Genzô avait lancé cette vérité avec un grand sourire alors que Karl continuait de le regarder avec un œil mauvais.

Allongés sur un transat au bord de la piscine, les deux garçons profitaient de leur journée de détente pour lézarder, dès ce début de belle matinée, au soleil. Leurs deux derniers jours étant dépourvus d'entraînements et sans impératifs – hormis celui de ne pas créer d'ennuis – les joueurs du Bayern eurent quartier-libre. Beaucoup en profitèrent pour sortir de l'hôtel et aller faire du tourisme dans la banlieue tokyoïte, tandis que d'autres, comme Genzô (qui connaissait relativement bien le coin) et Karl (qui avait besoin de se remettre de sa nuit), avaient préféré rester sur place.

La fin de soirée telle qu'elle avait été envisagée initialement par Genzô pour distraire son ami avait tenu ses promesses...et peut-être même un peu trop. Le tournoi de baby-foot s'était prolongé jusque tard dans la nuit. Et comme très souvent dans ce genre de situation – c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il n'y a personne pour dire d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi – les joueurs avaient jugé bon (et surtout trouvé très amusant) d'adapter un peu les règles pour rendre les parties plus intéressantes. Ainsi, à chaque nouveau but marqué, l'équipe perdante se voyait confier la délicate tâche de boire de petits verres d'alcool – évidemment le plus fort qu'ils avaient réussi à dénicher – et ce, dans une quantité croissante, proportionnelle au nombre de ballons encaissés. Et à ce petit jeu, certains s'en tirèrent plutôt bien, en n'ayant « qu'à » aller se coucher un peu joyeux, tandis que d'autres - comme Karl et Shunko par exemple (qui faisaient alors équipe) - terminèrent carrément sous la table du baby !

Genzô avait alors dû aider son ami à regagner leur chambre en priant le ciel pour que leur coach (et accessoirement le père dudit bourré) ne les surprenne pas.

La nuit qui s'en suivit fut alors assez pénible, et pour Karl, qui faisait des stages réguliers dans la salle de bains toutes les cinq à dix minutes, et pour Genzô, qui ne put trouver le sommeil pour cause de bruits suspects provenant d'un côté qui alternaient avec les grognements de Karl qui le traita de « sale traitre » et de « faux-frère » tant qu'il en eut la force. Ceci-dit, pas une seule fois l'allemand ne prononça le prénom de sa sœur Non, toutes ses pensées furent tournées vers ce japonais qui se disait être son ami et qui l'avait embarqué dans l'une des pires galères qu'il ait jamais connu...

Et il semblait bien que Karl n'en avait toujours pas terminé, près de neuf heures plus tard, avec Genzô, même après un léger petit-déjeuner et une bonne dose de paracétamol pour soigner sa migraine...

Mais las d'entendre Karl râler sans arrêt, Genzô s'en désintéressa totalement et plongea le nez dans son magazine.

- Hé ! Ne m'écoute pas en plus quand je te parle ! protesta Karl qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le japonais s'en tirer comme ça.  
- Mais tu vas t'arrêter dis ?  
- Bonjour vous deux !

Karl et Genzô interrompirent alors leur engueulade pour se tourner vers la personne qui venait de les apostropher. L'air incrédule, ils dévisagèrent Marie. Vêtue de son maillot de bain et tenant entre ses mains une grande serviette de plage, la jeune fille arborait un sourire resplendissant Sourire qui se transforma en pouffement devant le visage ahuri des deux garçons – qui résultait non-pas de cette interruption, mais du fait qu'après les évènements de la veille au soir (dont personne ne doutait de la nature), ils auraient tous les deux parié manger un ballon que l'allemande se serait trouvée, à une heure pareille, auprès de son petit-ami et non au bord d'une piscine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Karl, interloqué.

Marie leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit néanmoins à son frère – elle était habituée depuis bien trop longtemps par le manque de tact dont il pouvait faire preuve sans même s'en rendre compte, pour se formaliser.

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi, je te remercie Karl, répondit-elle à côté pour marquer le coup, tout en longeant le transat de son frère pour venir étaler sa serviette sur la chaise longue voisine de la sienne. Par contre, toi, dit-elle en se rapprochant un peu de lui et en fronçant le nez, ton charmant regard vitreux laisse deviner que la soirée a été bonne et la nuit un peu courte...

Et le petit sourire en coin qui accompagna la remarque pleine de sous-entendus fit bondir Karl.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Parlons-en de ma super soirée, grinça-t-il en fixant Genzô.  
- Quoi ? demanda Marie surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Demanda à l'autre samouraï à côté ! lança Karl acide en pointant son pouce vers Genzô. Il t'expliquera mieux que moi.

Mais Genzô n'expliqua rien du tout et se contenta de soupirer – la cause était perdue, Karl était trop têtu. Devant la scène (qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel non-plus), Marie commença à s'installer.

- Alors ? revint soudain Karl à la charge. Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? Je pensais que tu serais avec...tu vois de qui je veux parler ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Néanmoins, rien dans le ton de sa phrase ne laissait transparaitre une quelconque aigreur. Malgré le fiasco « alcoolique », Genzô avait donc eu raison : après une bonne nuit de sommeil (enfin, façon de parler), Karl envisageait désormais les choses plus sereinement.

- Et bien, dit Marie un peu gênée – ses joues soudainement un peu colorées – devant Karl et Genzô qui ne voulaient pas en rater une miette, Takeshi s'entraîne pour son match... et de ce qu'il m'a expliquée, je n'aurais sans doute pas pu entrer au lycée aujourd'hui. Il est fermé et exclusivement ouvert aux joueurs.  
- Ba, fit observer Karl en bâillant, tu le verras un peu cet après-m'. De toute façon, il ne va pas s'entraîner toute la journée.  
- Ben si justement, se lamenta légèrement Marie. Il a entraînement toute la journée...  
- Hein ? s'exclama Karl médusé en regardant d'abord sa sœur puis Genzô. Ils sont fous ces jap' !  
- Schneider, gronda Genzô. Continue comme ça et ça va mal aller...

Mais Karl ne releva pas. Un petit sourire en coin, il s'adressa à Marie.

- Et au fait, tu vas encourager quelle équipe ce soir ?

Bien qu'il n'était pas un supporteur extrémiste, Marie nota que Genzô avait marqué un intérêt particulier pour la question – et davantage encore pour la réponse à suivre. L'allemande éprouva alors un certain malaise. Elle n'était pas sans savoir où allaient les préférences du gardien, pourtant, aller encourager la Nankatsu alors qu'elle sortait avec le capitaine de la Tohô aurait pu paraître mal venu. Elle regarda son frère de travers. Entre sa tête et la question qu'il venait de lui poser, elle était convaincue qu'il avait fait exprès de la mettre dans cette situation. Décidément, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire : Karl était irrécupérable ! Fort heureusement, malgré le fait d'être la plus jeune, Marie savait faire preuve parfois de davantage de maturité. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle annonça :

- Je ne pense pas en encourager une en particulier.

Karl et Genzô ne dirent rien et attendirent la suite.

- Ben oui, s'expliqua Marie. Je ne peux ni encourager la Tohô, sous peine d'attrister Genzô et mes amies...

Ce à quoi le japonais fut sensible.

- ...ni la Nankatsu, par rapport à Takeshi. J'encouragerai donc uniquement Takeshi, déclara-t-elle réjouie.  
- Ça revient un peu à encourager la Tohô, fit remarquer Karl sceptique.  
- Pas du tout, répondit sa sœur en remuant lentement la tête, j'applaudirai les belles actions qu'elle que soit l'équipe qui en sera à l'origine. Et puis, je peux tout à fait faire la part des choses... C'est un peu comme quand je supporte le Bayern, mais pas toi, le taquina-t-elle pour le plaisir.  
- Quoi ? s'indigna Karl qui se redressa d'un jet avant de comprendre et de rire de bon cœur avec sa sœur et Genzô.

Ainsi, pendant que ces trois-là discutaient allègrement du match du jour, Takeshi lui, sur le terrain, menait à bien les consignes, à la grande satisfaction de son entraîneur.

* * *

Dès son arrivée le matin-même au lycée, le jeune capitaine comprit que soit, aucune fuite sur son escapade non-autorisée n'avait filtré, soit, son coach faisait preuve-là d'une tolérance exceptionnelle. Aucune remarque ne fut émise sur l'emploi du temps des uns et des autres de la veille au soir et Takeshi se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Aux petites remarques lancées par ses amis, qui tentaient de percer le secret de savoir si le jeune homme avait ou non enfin concrétisé avec son « amie », il ne répondait que par un petit sourire immanquablement associé à une gêne qui ne laissa aucun doute à qui que ce soit sur la réponse...

Bref, tout se déroula comme les joueurs en avaient l'habitude, et il en fut de même durant leur séance de l'après-midi.

Les footballeurs restèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée pour la pose déjeuner. Takeshi avait renoncé à espérer voir Marie durant cette journée, mais il l'appela quand même quelques minutes à la fin de son repas, avant que ne reprennent les exercices. Les premières phrases échangées furent un peu hésitantes, mais pas bien longtemps. Quelques « tu me manques » et « on se verra ce soir » finirent par totalement rassurer les deux amoureux qui n'avaient plus de soucis à se faire sur le devenir actuel de leur relation. C'est donc ragaillardi que Takeshi reprit son entraînement, en se languissant d'être au soir...

Quasiment toute l'équipe du Bayern se rendit au stade où aurait lieu la finale. Mais dans un soucis de discrétion, Franck Schneider opta pour plusieurs taxis plutôt que pour un car.

Marie, Karl, Genzô et Shunko prirent place dans le même véhicule et le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, au rythme des piques lancées par Shunko et Karl sur la plus que certaine future piquette que la Nankatsu allait se prendre.

Le match eut lieu là où le Bayern avait remporté sa première victoire face aux Urawa. La foule était dense, très dense. A tel point qu'hormis Genzô, qui se souvenait de sa finale en championnat primaire, tous s'extasièrent qu'une « simple » finale de championnat inter-lycées puisse mobiliser autant de monde.

- C'est là que l'on voit à quel point la culture du football est différente au Japon. Ici, où ce sport est toujours en phase de développement, n'importe quelle compétition attise la curiosité et anime le cœur de la foule. Les gens considèrent que ce sont les jeunes joueurs qui sont l'avenir du football nippon. Ainsi, ils viennent les encourager à chaque occasion, comme nous le faisons aussi, mais pour des équipes professionnelles en Europe...  
- Et bien, observa Shunko impressionné, un vrai guide notre Genzô !  
- Aller, on y va...

Sans vraiment rester ensemble, mais sans non-plus partir chacun de son côté, le groupe se dirigea vers les entrées du stade.

Ils suivirent la foule, troquant leur rôle de joueurs pour celui de spectateurs et débarquèrent dans les tribunes d'où ils purent encore une fois remarquer à quel point il y avait du monde et ô combien l'ambiance était bonne. Ils commencèrent à s'avancer le long de la rangée qui leur était réservée lorsque Marie marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant du regard quelque chose dans les tribunes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Genzô qui la suivait.  
- Je cherche les supporteurs de la Nankatsu. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir aller dire « bonjour » à Kumiko et Yukari...  
- Ah ça, c'est pas compliqué, les supporteurs officiels occupent toujours les mêmes emplacements, expliqua Genzô qui pointa alors son index vers un endroit précis. Tu vois ? Là-bas, il s'agit de ceux de la Tohô et là-bas, ceux de la Nankatsu.

Le regard pétillant, Marie se tourna vers le japonais.

- Tu voudrais bien m'y conduire s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec son joli minois.

Genzô consulta sa montre.

- D'accord, on a le temps. Mais...uniquement jusqu'à ceux de la Nankatsu, prévint-il gentiment.  
- Bien sûr, confirma Marie en rigolant.  
- Alors viens, on y va de suite.

Ils firent donc demi-tour et partirent dans le sens opposé.

- Hé ! les interpella Karl qui était déjà assis Où allez-vous ?  
- Voir mes amies, répondit Marie en faisant un signe de la main vers leur direction. On revient...

Bloqué par ses voisins de siège déjà installés plus par ceux qui terminaient de s'asseoir, Karl dut se résigner à attendre qu'ils reviennent.

* * *

Genzô et Marie se frayèrent un chemin à travers le monde qui repérait son numéro de siège, bavardait avec des connaissances ou cherchait du monde, et arrivèrent en quelques minutes devant un bataillon d'étudiants en uniforme de lycéen qui scandaient, drapeau à la main, bandeau sur la tête, des chansons et autres cris d'encouragement en faveur de leur équipe.

Marie ne fut pas étonnée le moins du monde de trouver Kumiko en chef d'orchestre. Pour le moment, elle tournait le dos au terrain afin de pouvoir parfaire l'organisation de ses troupes. L'allemande repéra ensuite Yukari, vêtue de la même manière que ses collègues et qui suivait docilement les instructions de Kumiko – pourtant plus jeune qu'elle. Très occupées, les deux japonaises ne remarquèrent pas de suite l'arrivée de Genzô et de Marie. Il n'en fut pas de même pour Ishizaki qui, assis quelques sièges sur la gauche de tout ce beau monde, repéra immédiatement l'autre japonais et l'allemande.

- Wakabayashi-kun ! Marie-san ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir !

Suite à ces cris de joie (nécessaires pour se faire entendre dans tout ce ramdam), Kumiko et Yukari détournèrent leur attention vers les nouveaux venus.

- Waouh ! Wakabayashi-kun ! Ça c'est un supporter de poids ! s'enthousiasma Kumiko. Marie-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien merci. Et vous les filles ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer...  
- Comme tu vois, confirma Yukari avec un grand sourire.  
- Hé ! Vous deux là-bas ! cria soudain Kumiko qui venait de repérer quelque chose qui la dérangeait et qui fit sursauter, du coup, tout le monde. Je vous ai dit cent fois de mettre le drapeau bleu devant le rouge ! Non mais qui c'est qui m'a foutue des manches pareils ! Ils ne comprennent jamais rien !

Yukari adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à Genzô et Marie qui regardaient Kumiko s'activer telle une furie devant eux, avec des yeux ronds.

- Elle est un peu sur les nerfs, crut bon d'ajouter Yukari. Avec ce que Kazuki et Ishizaki se sont engueulés hier soir, elle a une pression pas possible sur les épaules. Si la Nankatsu perd encore...

Et elle illustra ses propos en secouant sa main devant elle dans un geste de « ça risque de barder ».

Entre-temps, Kumiko avait remit ses drapeaux dans l'ordre et rejoint les trois en train de discuter. Sans ménagement pour Genzô, la japonaise attrapa alors doucement Marie par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart. Yukari les suivit tandis que Genzô ne se fatigua même pas à essayer de deviner de quoi les deux filles voulaient parler à l'allemande. Ishizaki profita de ce que le gardien se retrouvait seul pour venir bavarder avec lui un instant.

- Alors...? demanda Kumiko en fixant Marie de deux grands yeux avides et pétillants.

Marie ne put se retenir de rougir.

- Aller, dis-nous, la supplia à son tour Yukari. Parce qu'après ce que nous ont fait subir Ishizaki et Kazuki hier soir, il n'y a que l'espoir qu'entre toi et Take-kun, tout ce soit bien passé, qui nous a permis de tenir le coup...

Face à ce joli aveu, Marie leur fit un grand sourire et marmonna que tout s'était trèèèès bien passé. Les deux amies se regardèrent soulagées et chacune se saisit de l'une des mains de l'allemande.

- On est tellement heureuse pour toi Marie-chan ! s'exclama Kumiko. Take-kun est tellement gentil. Mais...j'espère que vous pourrez continuer à vous voir...après...s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Marie eut l'impression de se prendre un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, et resta figée sur place.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! l'engueula Yukari. Kumi-chan ! Tu veux la faire pleurer ou quoi ?  
- Oh! Pardon Marie-chan, s'excusa platement Kumiko en plaquant une main devant sa bouche. Je suis désolée...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Kumi-chan, la rassura Marie avec un petit sourire triste. De toute façon, c'est toi qui a raison. Avec Takeshi, nous savons pertinemment que ça risque de devenir un peu compliqué d'ici quelques temps... Alors pour le moment, et durant les derniers jours où je serai encore ici, on a décidé d'en faire abstraction pour profiter au maximum, déclara-t-elle avec plus d'entrain.  
- Bien parlé ! l'encouragea Yukari qui regarda sa montre. Faut y aller maintenant, le coup d'envoi est pour bientôt.  
- Tu restes avec nous ? proposa Kumiko encore un peu honteuse.  
-Non, répondit Marie souriante, nous allons rejoindre le groupe...un peu plus haut, précisa-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers le haut des tribunes. Mais on se revoit après le match ?  
- Bien sûr !

Un instant plus tard, elles avaient rejoint Genzô qui était désormais non-plus en compagnie d'Ishizaki, mais carrément entouré de tout le groupe de supporteurs – qui se retrouvait de ce fait, parfaitement désorganisé. Le gardien parvint à s'en dégager et rejoignit Marie, avec qui il s'éloigna rapidement. Tous deux se trouvaient pourtant plusieurs rangées plus loin – et qui plus est, plongés dans un vacarme typique d'avant-match – qu'ils parvenaient encore à entendre Kumiko hurler après son groupe pour le replacer au plus vite.

Durant leur ascension, Marie jeta un coup d'œil vers les supporteurs de la Tohô. Contrairement à ceux de la Nankatsu, ils paraissaient parfaitement organisés. Vêtus eux aussi de leur uniforme de lycéen et arborant également des bandeaux sur le front ainsi que d'immenses drapeaux sur lesquels étaient peints des encouragements à l'attention de leur équipe, leurs chants et leurs « chorégraphies » étaient mieux maîtrisés, semblant avoir été répétés maintes et maintes fois.

Enfin parvenus à leur destination, ils n'eurent plus qu'à s'excuser une dernière fois auprès de tous ceux qu'ils obligèrent à se contorsionner afin de pouvoir les laisser passer et s'assirent, satisfaits de leur petite excursion, de part et d'autre de Karl.

Marie fit un petit signe de la main à sa mère pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Où est papa ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt à son frère.  
- Il a repéré quelqu'un dans cette foule je crois, expliqua Karl nonchalant. Tiens ! Il est là !  
- Où étais-tu papa ? répéta Marie.

Monsieur Schneider sembla sur le point de lui répondre, mais pour une obscure raison, il se ravisa et se contenta de mentionner une vague connaissance qu'il était allé saluer. Marie ne releva pas. Des bruits de trompettes retentissant un peu partout dans le stade attirèrent son attention. Si ça n'avait été le cas, peut-être aurait-elle surpris son père confier quelque chose à son épouse. Un « quelque chose » qui surprit d'abord la femme, qui observa ensuite attentivement sa fille, avant de reporter à nouveau toute son attention sur son mari qu'elle scruta du regard comme pour y lire une confirmation de ses dires. Et l'homme confirma effectivement d'un léger mouvement de tête. Madame Schneider ne put alors se retenir de commenter :

- Nous n'aurons donc peut-être pas tant que ça à nous en faire, alors ?

Son mari la fixa à son tour et acquiesça d'un nouveau mouvement de tête.

- Si tout se passe comme il me l'a dit, sous-entendit-il avec un petit soupir rassurant. Tu le connais, il parcourt le monde uniquement pour ça : trouver les plus jeunes pour les former ensuite en club ou récupérer ceux qui démontrent d'un potentiel certain pour les affirmer davantage...  
- Mais alors..., commença madame Schneider d'une voix légèrement tremblante d'excitation, ça voudrait dire que...  
- Le match lui donnera de nouvelles informations, la coupa délicatement son mari, mais c'est davantage durant les compétitions internationales qu'il l'a suivi et évalué. Je pense donc que son opinion est déjà faite...

L'heure avait sonné, le match allait débuter, les joueurs faisaient leur entrée sur le terrain.

- On va voir un peu ce qu'il vaut le « beau-frère », lança Karl à Genzô avec un grand intérêt.  
- Ça devrait aller, supposa le japonais. Après une World Youth, je suppose que ce genre de match, c'est davantage du plaisir que de la torture pour lui, conclut-il en souriant.

* * *

Marie était dans ses petits souliers. Les yeux rivés sur le terrain, plus rien ne comptait en dehors du joueur qui arborait fièrement le numéro 10 sur son maillot et le brassard de capitaine de la Tohô à son bras.

Les deux capitaines se trouvaient dans le rond central, encadrés par les arbitres qui allaient procéder au toss. La Toho venait de remporter le tirage au sort et Takeshi avait choisi l'engagement (n'y ayant pas de vent ce soir-là, le côté du terrain n'avait que peu d'importance). Les joueurs, toujours regroupés autour de leur entraîneur respectif, attendaient que leur capitaine les rejoignent puis écoutèrent ensuite les dernières recommandations.

En plus d'être les dernières consignes d'avant-match, Takeshi savait qu'elles seraient également les dernières qu'il entendrait dans cette équipe, sous ce maillot de lycéen. Dans quelques jours seulement, il finaliserait son engagement avec les Urawa, et sa vie de footballeur professionnel débuterait vraiment...Il adressa alors une dernière pensée à Marie, qu'il savait quelque part dans le stade, mais dont la silhouette était perdue dans cette foule compacte, puis se concentra pleinement sur la partie qui allait incessamment sous peu débuter, et dont il serait la tour de contrôle pour son équipe...

Tous étaient en place, on n'attendait plus que le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Lorsqu'il retentit, ce fut une véritable déferlante d'encouragements, de cris, de chants qui s'abattit sur le terrain. Personne, parmi les « européens » n'aurait pu penser qu'une telle ambiance ait lieu dans un tel contexte. Ils avaient l'impression d'assister à un derby de premier niveau.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, reproduisant une gestuelle et ressentant des émotions qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais éprouvé que pour son frère, Marie ne lâchait pas Takeshi du regard, l'observant dribbler, organiser aussi bien son milieu que son attaque, donner des consignes tout en jouant. Les mains jointes, elle guettait la moindre faute qu'on pourrait commettre sur lui pour le stopper dans sa progression...Elle qui, durant un court moment, en avait voulu à ce sport qui risquait de lui voler son amour, voilà qu'elle vibrait désormais au même rythme que cette foule, retenant son souffle ou acclamant les belles actions... pleinement dans le jeu.

- Ça tourne bien, commenta à haute voix Karl d'un ton satisfait, avec son œil d'expert. Ça joue bien. Mais...désolé Genzô, je ne vois vraiment pas comment Nankatsu pourrait gagner.

Malgré de s'être décrit comme « désolé », il ne faisait aucun doute à Genzô que Karl ne l'était pas. Simple esprit de taquinerie ou fierté toujours aussi bien placée chez son capitaine, toujours est-il que Karl semblait ravi de voir la Tohô dominer – surtout par l'entremise de son capitaine.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment moi non-plus, avoua un peu dépité le gardien japonais en se grattant la tête.

Et Genzô savait de quoi il parlait. D'un côté il y avait la dernière génération de la Nankatsu : des joueurs pas mauvais mais qui ne comptaient parmi eux aucune étoile montante. Et de l'autre, deux joueurs qui venaient de remporter ensemble la dernière édition de la Coupe du Monde des moins de 19 ans, qui avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble face à n'importe quel style d'équipe et dont le niveau était tel qu'ils étaient sur le point de signer tous les deux dans deux des plus grands clubs de l'archipel... et qui, en l'occurrence, laminaient effectivement leurs adversaires du jour.

* * *

Alors qu'on en était arrivé à la fin de la première période et que la Tohô menait déjà par deux buts à rien, il y eut une petite vague de relâchement dans les gradins. Certains en profitèrent pour aller s'acheter à boire ou foncer à toute vitesse aux petits coins, tandis que d'autres restèrent sagement assis en attendant que la seconde mi-temps ne commence.

Franck Schneider profita de ce temps de repos pour s'absenter, mais en refusant obstinément de dire où il était encore aller à ses enfants. Seule son épouse ne sembla pas surprise de ces va-et-vient mystérieux dont elle semblait, au contraire, attendre un compte-rendu – qui bien entendu ne fut pas donné si près d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Alors passée à autre chose, Marie s'imaginait à présent l'ambiance qu'il devait y avoir dans les vestiaires de la Tohô, par comparaison à celle qui devait un peu plomber les rangs des supporteurs de la Nankatsu. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle s'imagina Kumiko et Yukari déployer toute l'énergie (du désespoir) qui restait en elles pour insuffler un minimum de force et de combativité aux joueurs de leur lycée...

Mais il n'y eut rien à faire : la deuxième mi-temps ne fut pas meilleure pour la Nankatsu que la première - pour ne pas dire qu'elle fut pire.

- Ah! Ah! Cinq à zéro ! Tu parles d'une branlée ! Oups...pardon 'man, s'excusa Karl avec une petite grimace en regardant sa mère, alors que les trois coups de sifflet venaient à peine de retentir, tandis qu'il asticotait déjà Genzô - qui l'avait évidemment senti venir.

L'étrange silence du capitaine allemand durant tout le match et surtout devant l'hécatombe de buts encaissés, ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. La première, Karl était particulièrement concentré sur le match et décortiquait le jeu de chacun (dont l'une des personnes en particulier...rentrer dans la famille Schneider en étant footballeur, imposait un minimum de savoir-faire dans la matière). La seconde, le blond avait pris sur lui de ne rien dire jusqu'à la fin, afin de pouvoir laisser éclater sa « joie » au moment opportun. Mais en fait, Genzô réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange des deux : le décorticage et le foutage de gueule !

Quant à Marie, elle était littéralement aux anges et ne calculait plus personne. Elle ne souhaitait désormais plus qu'une chose : descendre au plus vite dans les coulisses du stade pour y retrouver le garçon dont elle était à la fois si fière et si amoureuse.

- Hé Marie ! s'écria son père, mais attends-nous enfin !

La jeune fille était déjà au bord de l'allée, prête à sauter dans la marée humaine qui s'écoulait devant elle, tandis que ses parents, son frère et Genzô étaient toujours bloqués au milieu de la rangée. Elle dut alors faire un effort considérable pour les attendre mais entendit bien leur faire un peu presser le pas afin de rejoindre Takeshi rapidement.

Les connaissances des uns et des autres leur facilitèrent la tâche et ils purent gagner le couloir des vestiaires plus vite que prévu, en passant par des passages réservés. Là-bas, il y avait la foule des grands jours, mais qu'importe, Marie était décidée à se rapprocher coûte que coûte de son petit-ami - qui était pour le moment assailli de journalistes, collègues et autres, et qui portait fièrement dans ses mains le trophée de la victoire que lui avait remis en mains propres, avec force de félicitations, le directeur du tournoi. Trophée qui n'avait donc pas échappé à son équipe pour la sixième fois consécutive – un véritable records dans le genre.

Soudain le capitaine aperçut sa petite-amie. Il n'y eut alors plus de victoire, plus de trophée qui tiennent - Takeshi le donna d'ailleurs à l'aveuglette à l'un de ses partenaires qui se retrouva du coup sous les feux de la rampe, et se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre Marie.

Il était en nage, mais elle s'en moquait. Il y avait un monde fou autour d'eux, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Dans une ambiance de folie pareille, tout ce qui paraissait en temps normal déplacé ou excentrique était alors permis ou toléré. Ainsi, sous les yeux de tous, Marie se jeta littéralement au cou de son petit-ami et l'embrassa dans la foulée, sous le regard surpris ou gêné mais joyeux de certains, et résigné mais pas trop insatisfait d'autres...

Karl et son père se regardèrent et acceptèrent ce choix. Par la suite, tandis que le fils restait plus ou moins centré sur les agissements de sa sœur, le père lui, repéra dans tout ce monde une personne dont il s'approcha, la mine réjouie. Cette personne, un homme vêtu d'un costume, à la mine officielle, lui sourit en retour en lui serrant la main avant d'engager la conversation.

Marie et Takeshi étaient toujours très proches mais avaient cessé de s'embrasser pour s'échanger rapidement quelques mots avant que le footballeur n'aille rejoindre son équipe dans les vestiaires.

- Quand on sera prêt, on retourne au lycée, expliqua rapidement Takeshi qui était très excité par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il doit y avoir une cérémonie pour notre victoire là-bas. Ensuite, on ira au club-house pour fêter tout ça. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'y accompagner ? demanda-t-il fébrilement à Marie en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

Il était si enthousiaste. Il y avait une telle joie dans son regard...dans ces yeux pétillants qui attendaient impatiemment une réponse. Ils étaient si heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble. Marie ne réfléchit même pas, ne songea même pas à d'abord aller demander l'autorisation à ses parents tellement il lui semblait inconcevable qu'elle ne puisse rester avec Takeshi tout le temps qu'ils pourraient désormais passer ensemble.

- Bien sûr que je viens avec toi ! s'écria-t-elle folle de joie en lui sautant à nouveau au cou.  
- Attends-moi ici alors, lui demanda le japonais qui commençait à s'éloigner d'elle. Je me dépêche...Je ne pars pas sans toi de toute façon.

Genzô, qui avait prit la place de Franck Schneider aux côtés de Karl, assista avec ce dernier à la mise en place de ce programme de fin de soirée totalement imprévu.

- Bon, dit l'allemand indécis, on fait quoi nous alors ?  
- Nous ? On rentre à l'hôtel, déclara Genzô tout naturellement.  
- Mais...et Marie ? demanda Karl, interdit.  
- Marie, reprit lentement Genzô qui passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, et bien...je suis persuadé que Takeshi saura la ramener à l'hôtel à une heure raisonnable.

Devant le sourire du géant japonais qui menaçait de virer au rictus féroce en cas de contestation, Karl soupira et ne dit rien. Il se retint même de faire la moindre réflexion lorsque Marie vint les rejoindre tous les deux. Le couloir se dégageant un peu, leur attention se porta alors naturellement sur le père de Karl et de Marie, qui se retrouva alors au beau milieu d'un espace vide, et qui était toujours en pleine conversation avec cet homme, qui leur tournait le dos, ainsi qu'avec une femme que Genzô reconnut immédiatement.

- Mais..., bredouilla-t-il, c'est Kaori Matsumoto !  
- Qui ? demandèrent en chœur le frère et la sœur  
- Elle a travaillé longtemps comme recruteuse à la Tohô, expliqua Genzô. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui est allée chercher Hyûga, Wakashimasu et Takeshi alors qu'ils jouaient encore à la Meiwa. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle s'occupe principalement de la carrière de Hyûga en Italie. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là..., dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Si elle a travaillé pour la Tohô, elle était peut-être de passage au Japon et est venue voir la finale. Maintenant, elle vient sans doute féliciter l'une de ses « recrues », proposa Karl.  
- Ouais, pourquoi pas, reconnut Genzô. Mais dans ce cas, dis-moi un peu qu'est-ce que lui, vient faire ici, demanda Genzô en pointant son index vers l'homme mystérieux avec qui Franck Schneider et Kaori Matsumoto s'entretenaient depuis un petit moment et qui s'était enfin décidé à se tourner un peu, permettant ainsi au gardien japonais de le reconnaître.

Karl fronça à son tour les sourcils. A l'évidence, il connaissait également cet homme...mais pas Marie.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda aussitôt la jeune fille, perplexe devant le regard des deux garçons.  
- C'est un recruteur il me semble, répondit Karl en premier.

Les deux footballeurs échangèrent alors un regard éloquent, mais ne dirent rien. Marie ne parvint pas à suivre le cheminement de leurs pensées.

Monsieur Schneider les rejoignit à ce moment. Les trois jeunes eurent alors le temps d'entrapercevoir l'homme qui pénétrait seul dans les vestiaires, puis rouvrir la porte quelques secondes plus tard pour permettre à madame Matsumoto de rentrer à son tour – sans doute était-il rentré en premier en reconnaissance, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune rencontre impudique n'aurait lieu si la femme japonaise le suivait. La porte se ferma derrière eux et plusieurs minutes passèrent.

* * *

L'agitation dans les couloirs s'était grandement calmée. Ne parvenaient des vestiaires que quelques rumeurs de conversations, mais rien de particulier. Les journalistes avaient interviewé tous ceux dont ils désiraient un commentaire de la rencontre, des photos avaient été prises dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables, ne restait plus maintenant qu'aux joueurs à refaire surface.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda alors Karl. Ils sont là pour...  
- ...pour le moment, je ne peux rien dire Karl. Rien n'est fait et ça ne nous regarde pas, le coupa aimablement son père – mais avec un sourire qui tint lieu de réponse.

Marie les regarda un peu contrariée de ne pas comprendre une chose qui semblait aussi flagrante, mais plutôt que d'exprimer sa frustration, elle songea à...

Se rappelant soudain de l'engagement qu'elle avait pris auprès de Takeshi sans même consulter ses parents, elle profita de la présence de son père – qui plus est, semblait de bonne humeur - pour le mettre au courant.

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été plus logique que tu me demandes d'abord plutôt qu'après ? fit remarquer l'homme sur un vague ton de reproche.  
- Je sais papa, répondit Marie confuse, mais tu sais, sur le coup...Oh s'il te plait papa, dis « oui ». S'il te plaît...

Il savait qu'il lui aurait brisée le cœur en lui disant « non ». Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il allait très certainement se passer, et dans les heures à venir, et dans les semaines à venir, mais Marie, elle, ne le savait pas encore. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec son petit-ami pour lequel Franck Schneider éprouvait finalement davantage de sympathie que d'inquiétudes. Alors, il lui dit simplement « d'accord » en lui demandant néanmoins de se montrer aussi responsable et prudente que ce qu'il en attendait d'elle...

C'est à ce moment que la porte des vestiaires de la Tohô s'ouvrit et que l'homme et la japonaise en sortirent, arborant un petit sourire satisfait. Kaori Matsumoto salua respectueusement l'entraîneur du Bayern ainsi que ses deux joueurs – dont Genzô qu'elle connaissait plus particulièrement – et eut cette étrange attention à l'intention de Marie, sur la joue de laquelle elle posa une main tout en lui annonçant avec un air rassurant : « Tu devrais être très heureuse ma chérie... ». Les deux adultes s'en allèrent ensuite, sans plus d'explications.

- Papa, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ? demanda Marie avec une impatience grandissante.  
- Tu vas bientôt voir ma puce, répondit son père en souriant. Mais, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire je suppose...

Franck Schneider porta alors son regard bienveillant sur la porte des vestiaires, d'où il savait que le jeune homme ne tarderait plus à réapparaître. Et en effet, Takeshi sortit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il avait l'air abasourdi, son regard perdu dans ses pensées. C'était à se demander s'il réalisait ou se souvenait encore de l'endroit où il était et avec qui il était. Si Marie ne l'avait pas vu si euphorique juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans les vestiaires, elle aurait pensé que c'était sa victoire qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça...

Ainsi, elle-même un peu déboussolée, elle vint à sa rencontre. Ils s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre et Marie attendit que Takeshi lui explique...Son regard toujours voilé redevint clair et Marie sut qu'il la « voyait » enfin. Il était toujours un peu troublé, donnant l'impression de chercher ses mots, mais pourtant désireux de parler. Il fit alors un grand sourire à sa petite-amie- qui en fut profondément soulagée – baissa un court instant la tête et se saisit de ses deux mains qu'il plaqua contre son cœur Il releva ensuite son visage, qui avait retrouvé toute sa tendresse et qui affichait une discrète teinte rosée sur ses joues.

- Marie...nous deux...c'est sérieux ? lui demanda-t-il la voix émue et basse en la fixant à cet instant dans les yeux.

Marie devina alors que quelque chose d'important s'était produit. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'à cet instant Takeshi ne lui posait pas une question anodine. Il recherchait une confirmation. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Et malgré que sa réponse revêtait la même importance, Marie n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir et lui dit spontanément d'une même voix secrète,

- Ça ne pourrait pas l'être davantage Takeshi...parce que...parce que je suis amoureuse de toi...

Marie vit alors les yeux de son petit-ami briller d'une étrange lumière. La joie, le soulagement, la fierté, tant d'émotions y furent concentrées.

- Dans ce cas, poursuivit Takeshi qui se maîtrisa tant bien que mal mais qui sentit son cœur s'emballer, ...on pourra rester ensemble...

Marie ouvrit de grands yeux et attendit fébrilement, sentant les larmes la gagner...

- Je vais venir jouer en Europe...

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** _Et non ! Je suis désolée, je suis une indécrottable romantique et malgré le fait d'adorer les histoires angoissantes et d'horreur, je ne pouvais me résoudre à terminer celle-ci sur de déchirants adieux...non, non, non...J'aime pas les films qui se terminent bien (c'est vrai quoi, même si on rate la sauce, on sait d'avance que tous les films américains se terminent bien ! Même Titanic dans un sens, ils ont réussi à nous en faire un « Happy end » ! C'est pour dire ^^'...), mais j'aime pas que mes fics se terminent mal ! C'est comme ça...Quoique XD !_

_Bon, et bien j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette petite histoire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire.  
__Un immense et énormissime **Merci** à tous ceux qui l'ont lue. _

_Bon j'arrête là, le chapitre a été bien assez long comme ça – et de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à vous dire ^^. Maintenant, passez une bonne journée, portez-vous bien et qui sait, p't-être à bientôt. _

_Merci encore, ewanna ^^._


End file.
